A New Era
by ghostgirl19
Summary: "It's the beginning of a new era!" Follow the adventures of Rosalyn Novoa as she battles her way through high school!
1. Chapter 1: Rose Novoa, Powerless Witch?

"C'mon, Rose! You can't be late for your first day of high school!"

I groaned, pushing a lock of black, curly hair out of my face. I smacked my mouth, not really enjoying the taste of morning breath. "High school can wait! I'm going back to bed!"

That's when Dad came into the room, arms folded across his chest wearing a playful grin. "Rose, listen to your mother. You can't miss your first day of school."

I sat up, frowning. "But Dad, didn't you ever skip school?"

His eyes widened for a second, then his eyebrows furrowed. "That's not the point. You have to be there for your first day."

"Dad...I'm nervous," I admitted, now sitting on the bed with my feet dangling over the edge.

His face softened, then he came to join me, sitting next to me and wrapping an arm around my shoulder. "What are you nervous about?"

"Everything! High school is so big, and there'll be upperclassmen, and the work will be harder, not to mention another year of Aurora tormenting me," I replied, leaning my head on his shoulder.

"Rosalyn, listen to me," he took ahold of my shoulders and leaned me up so I was staring at him, "you're going to be fine. You have your friends, and you can ignore Aurora. Just steer clear of her and upperclassmen and you'll be fine. You don't need powers to protect yourself, you're strong enough as it is."

I sighed, "alright."

Aurora Rueda was Head Jaguar, a half-Kanay half-witch being, and the most popular and meanest girl in school. She always tortured me with her powers, I never understood why; I never did anything to her.

The worst part is that I'm a powerless witch, something that she takes advantage of constantly. She can perform any spell she wants on me and I can't fight back. Also, she never lets me hear the end of this detail.

_"Aren't your parents so disappointed in you?"_

_"The daughter of a Chosen One and a powerful wizard, yet you don't have any powers. Boy, your parents must be proud, huh?"_

With my father out of the room, I sniffled and held back a tear. She was right. No matter how much my parents insisted that they didn't care over whether or not I had powers, I could always tell that it _did _matter.

However, I couldn't let that linger on my mind, I had to go to school, and I wanted to make it a fun first day.

Once in the school uniform, I pulled on my signature red leather jacket. After brushing my hair, I grabbed my backpack and walked out of my bedroom.

Dad was already eating his breakfast, while Mom smiled as she set a plate of waffles in front of my seat.

"Good morning, Rose," Mom greeted. "I can't believe it's your first day of high school!"

"Mom," I groaned in annoyance while my parents looked at me with these goofy smiles.

"I'll never forget my first day! It was pretty eventful! I met so many new people, and that was around the time I disco-" she stopped herself, looking down at the ground.

I rolled my eyes, "it's alright, Mom. You can mention magic around me. I don't care."

"Sweetie-"

"I gotta go," I interrupted. Grabbing my backpack again (since I set it down next to me before I ate) I rose out of the chair and headed for the door. Stepping out, I walked down the porch steps and began my walk to Iridium High.

"Hey, Rose! Wait up!" Turning, I smiled as I saw my best friend, Alexandra (Alex) Van Pelt. She had dark brown hair, brown eyes, and was the coolest girl around. Well, in my opinion anyway. Alex's clothes are always stylish, yet hold an edge to them. She's also an expert lock pick, can fix cars, and to top it off, her father used to be a freaking zombie. That is, until my mother turned him into a human years and years ago.

Her only weakness was that she absolutely adores pizza. I swear she can eat an entire pizza pie if she wanted to, I don't doubt that she has at least once.

"Hey, Alex," I greeted when she caught up to me.

"Hi!" she grinned, "can you believe that we're finally in high school?! Three more years and we're free!"

"Until college," I reminded with a smirk.

She frowned, "yeah. College. Okay, seven more years and then we're free!"

I laughed as we continued our walk to the building. Once there, we went to our assigned homerooms, got our schedules, and our locker assignments. Then, we were allowed to go hang out in the hallways and get situated with our lockers until first period.

Before I knew it, Alex came striding up to me.

"Alex? Shouldn't you be trying to get your locker open?" I asked in confusion.

"Pssh, who needs a combo when I can just use my trusty lock-picks?" she scoffed, holding up the small picks.

I rolled my eyes, then finally got my locker open. Not bad, it only took me about three tries. I put in my backpack, then grabbed a few folders and tablets when I heard Alex curse next to me.

"Look who's coming."

I turned, and found myself looking at the Jaguars. Of course they were led by Aurora. She smiled at nothing, tossing her glossy brown locks back, and then her clear blue eyes locked on mine. Snapping her fingers, her two fellow Jaguars followed her towards me.

I gritted my teeth, awaiting the usual insults.

"Hello, Rosalyn," she sneered.

"Aurora," I growled.

"So, how's life without powers? Does it suck, yet? Did the shame already kill your parents?" she giggled.

I bared my teeth and made a move towards her, but Alex held me back. "Just ignore her, Rose. She's just jealous."

Aurora laughed, and seeing that she was, Emily and Melonie joined in.

"Jealous?! Just what would I have to be jealous of?!" she asked.

"Maybe because her mother was the Chosen One and her dad is a powerful wizard?" A new, male voice joined in. However, I knew that voice.

Jimmy Miller walked up, wearing a grin. His light brown hair was just a bit messy, and his blue eyes sparkled at the sight of a challenge. He was half-human, half-Kanay, so he could take on Aurora and not worry about reprucussions. However, he only mastered two elements so far; fire and earth. Aurora, on the other hand, had mastered water and air. Since they were only half-Kanays, mastering the other two elements would be extremely harder.

Aurora narrowed her eyes at Jimmy. "Jaguars, let's go," snapping her fingers, she walked away, with her two drones right behind her.

"Nice one, Jimmy!" Alex grinned.

"Why thank you, Alexandra!"

Jimmy and I laughed at Alex's glare.

"So, how are your other elements coming along?" I asked.

He sighed, "alright. Mom is working hard at training me."

Just then, the bell rang, cutting our time short.

"Hopefully I'll see you guys in some of my classes. But we'll definitely sit by each other at lunch," I smiled.

"You got that right!" Alex agreed. "C'mon, James."

I held back a laugh as Jimmy and Alex walked away, him wearing a scowl at the use of his full name with Alex laughing.

Closing the locker, I realized that the hallways were nearly empty. I bit my lip, I didn't want to be late to class on my first day. Dad might be alright with it, but Mom would surely be angry.

I went to lift my foot, only to find that I couldn't. "Huh?" I whispered as I tried again with the other foot, but that one was useless as well. "What's happening?"

A chuckle sounded behind me. I knew it all too well.

Narrowing my eyes, I glared at the smirking boy who casually walked in front of me.

"Good morning, Red," he said, his smirk never faltering.

Because my name is Rosalyn, and my favorite color is red, he has always called me the nickname. But that's not the only reason why I hate Darren Blaze. He's cocky, arrogant, conceited, popular, and-I hate to admit it-good looking.

He had thick, black hair styled perfectly on his head. Bright, blue eyes stared down at me with mirth. He was tall, strong, and ex-Captain of our middle school swim team. No doubt that he'll make Captain in high school.

But the worst part? He's a wizard, and a powerful one at that. He never ceased to make fun of me for my lack of powers, and always pulled magical tricks on me. This was one of them.

"Darren, undo the spell," I ordered.

"Now why would I do that?" he grinned.

"Because we're going to be late for class! Now get me out of here!"

He clicked his tongue disapprovingly, "now, Red. Is that any way to ask? Didn't your parents ever teach you any manners?"

"I will not plead for you to let me go," I ground out through clenched teeth.

"Alright, guess you're just going to have to stay there all day," he replied, going to walk away.

"Wait!" I cried out, "you can't just leave me here!"

He turned around, wearing a smirk, "oh, yes I can. But I could set you free if you asked..."

"I did! Twice!"

"No, you ordered me. You never once asked me."

I groaned, closing my eyes and took a big breath. _Don't let him get to you, Rose. Just ask him to undo the spell and then you could be on your merry way._

"Darren, please set me free."

He grinned, "see? Now was that so hard?" He performed his signature move, the orange magic hit my feet, and suddenly I could walk again. I brushed past him, finally on my way to class, when he stopped me.

"Now, is that any way to thank your hero?"

"Hero?!" I scoffed, "you're the one who glued my feet to the floor in the first place! Why should I thank you?"

"Because I never left you and set you free."

I rolled my eyes, releasing a sigh. Might as well humor him. "Thank you, Darren."

A corner of his mouth quirked up, "my pleasure, Red."

**A/N: Ugh, I'm horrible when it comes to first chapters. But at least I managed to introduce the main characters. In case you're confused, here's a guide:**

**Rosalyn (Rose) Novoa: Daughter of Jax and Emma Novoa, a powerless? witch.**

**Alexandra (Alex) Van Pelt: Daughter of Philip and Andi Van Pelt, a human.**

**James (Jimmy) Miller: Son of Daniel and Mia Miller, a half-human/half-Kanay hybrid.**

**Aurora Rueda: Daughter of Diego and Maddie Rueda, a half-witch/half-Kanay hybrid, Head Jaguar**

**Darren Blaze: Son of unnamed couple, a wizard.**


	2. Chapter 2: It's Magic, You Know!

**A/N: The link to Rose's leather jacket is on my profile! **

**Chapter 2**

As soon as I stepped into my class the bell rang. I sighed in relief, thankful that I wasn't late.

"Welcome to General Science, Ms. Novoa. It would do you well to be a little earlier, we wouldn't want you to be late."

The class began snickering quietly. I looked in the direction of the voice, and found an older lady sitting at a desk. 'Mrs. Jones' was written on the chalkboard behind her.

_Who peed in your corn flakes, you old hag?_

"Ms. Novoa," she spoke again, "I have had both your father and mother in my class. They weren't the most punctual students, and I hope that isn't a family trait."

I glared at her old bones, "don't worry, I won't be late."

"Excellent," she grinned, "now find a seat."

Luckily, I was able to find a seat in the back. As soon as I did, Mrs. Jones began to whole 'first day' speech that we all have heard a million times. So, while she was talking, I pulled out my writing tablet and a pen.

Deep down, I have a love of poetry. I love rhyming words and the rhythm they could create. Only Alex knew of this hidden passion of mine.

I created a new writing tablet every school year, so I was greeted with a blank first page. Smiling, I clicked the pen, and began to think. Soon enough, a grin began to stretch across my face.

_Mrs. Jones is certaintly a mean old hag, her face needs to be covered with a bag._

"Mmph!"

Startled, I glanced up from my sentence to see that the old hag herself had a brown paper bag covering her head! Students were looked at her each other with confusion evident on their faces, while Mrs. Jones ripped the bag off her head.

"How did this happen?!" She screeched.

No one said a word.

"I know some strange things have happened in this school before, but this is ridiculous!" she went on.

Inside, I began to panic. Did I do that?

She became calm again, and continued her speech. Eventually the other kids went along with it, listening to her drone on and on.

But I still couldn't shake that out of my head. What I wrote, actually happened. Is it possible...?

I had to try again.

_The most beautiful season is autumn, make Mrs. Jones land on her bottom._

"Oof!"

My head snapped up to see the red-faced teacher on the floor, with everyone now laughing at her. I couldn't hold back a giggle, myself.

"Ms. Novoa!"

Uh oh.

Mrs. Jones was glaring fierce daggars at me as she stood. "Go to the office!"

"But what did I do?!" I asked.

"You laughed at me when I fell! I could've been seriously injured!"

"But everyone else was-"

"Go!"

Beyond angry, I packed up my stuff and flung my chair back. Everyone wasn't laughing, no, they were cringing back in fear. Without a word, I left the room, slamming the door shut on the way out.

I flipped open the writing tablet.

_Angering me is a big no-no, so up your hair will go-go!_

I heard the scream of surprise before I walked away, chuckling to myself. I hate that woman, hate her with a passion. I don't know who's worse, her, Aurora, or Darren. And it's only the first day!

"Little late to be wandering around the halls, Red."

Speak of the devil. Groaning, I turned to face Mr. Jerkface in the flesh.

"What about you? Shouldn't you be in class?" I retorted.

"I have a lav pass," he grinned, "what's your excuse?"

I puffed up my chest slightly, bringing my shoulders back. "I got kicked out of class," I announced proudly. _Ha! Take that! Who's tough now?!_

"Kicked out?" he clicked his tongue as he shook his head, "Oh, Red, Red, Red. I never expected you to join the dark side."

"We got cookies," I smirked.

He chuckled quietly, until his lips relaxed into a small smile. "So, why did you get kicked out?"

"Because I was laughing with everyone else. Mrs. Jones already hates me because she had my mom and dad as students when they were in high school. So I guess she's had a grudge for me even before I stepped foot into the room."

"That sucks," he frowned, but then grinned again. "So why were you all laughing?"

"Because she fell and landed on her ass," I smirked.

He started laughing, "oh man, I'd pay to see that! I've heard all the horror stories about her!"

I smiled. Even though I couldn't stand him, I found it impossible to not smile whenever he was.

But then I frowned, remembering the reason _why _she fell. Like I said, I couldn't stand Darren, however he's a wizard. Maybe he'll know what's happening.

"Hey, I have a small problem."

He sobered immediately, "what is it?"

I bit my lip. I didn't want him to think I was crazy. Am I crazy? No, I can't be crazy.

"It's just...I'm the reason why she fell. I don't know, I just wrote down a sentence, and-boom-she fell!"

He tilted his head to the left, his lips pursed quietly in thought. "What sentence did you write?" he finally asked.

"The most beautiful season is autumn, make Mrs. Jones land on her bottom," I recited.

Darren's eyes widened as his head became straight again. He took a step towards me, holding my shoulders.

I could feel my cheeks burn at the close proximity. But that's only because I hate him and want him out of my face.

"Rose," he began.

Woah, he's never called me by my name before. I always thought that he thought my name was 'Red Novoa.'

"You say you wrote that sentence down, and then it happened?"

I nodded.

"Did you write anything else?"

I nodded again, "yeah. I said she was a, uh," I didn't want to seem immature.

"Go on," he urged.

"I said she was an old hag and that her face needed to be covered with a bag. Then when she kicked me out I wrote that angering me is a big no-no so up her hair will go-go."

A slow smile spread across his features, until they parted to release a chuckle. Shaking his head, he stepped back.

"First, let me wipe their memories so they'll forget that those things happened. Mrs. Jones will only remember that she kicked you out because you were laughing." He performed the spell, the orange magic travelling back to the classroom.

"It seems that this is your lucky day, Red," he smirked.

My eyebrows lowered in puzzlement, "why?"

"Isn't it obvious? You have powers!"

"P-powers?!" I stuttered, "but...I'm a powerless witch! I can't have powers!" No, it was too good to be true. I can't have powers.

Darren grinned, "well, it seems like you do. You wrote down three spells and somehow they all happened. I guess it was because you had so much focus on your subject. I'm guessing that your magic didn't kick in until now. Unfortunately, that means you have years of catching up to do with your abilities. I'll arrange for you to have a Guardian."

"What? Guardian? But-" I didn't understand. Today I found out that I have powers, and now he's talking about a Guardian?!

"Yeah, you should have one tomorrow. Well, see you around, Red," he smirked as he starting walking away.

"Wait! Just how are you going to get me a Guardian?!" I called out.

He stopped, turning around slowly. Then, he stalked up to me, leaning down close to my face.

"You'd be amazed at the power I posses, Red."

With a wink he pulled back, then walked back down the hall.

**A/N: Yay, Rose discovers her powers! Looks like she'll be getting a Guardian too. And what did he mean about his amount of power? Just how powerful is Darren? **

**Daddy Directioner: Thanks!**

**jemmaforever: Thank you! And glad to see you like Rose and Darren!**

**lovethatignites: Grandma Ursula X'D She probably fainted when she found out that she'll be a grandma! Thank you :)**

**Jemmalover1: Thank you! And idk...Rose doesn't really seem to like him ;)**

**Guest: She does ;D **


	3. Chapter 3: Jemma Knows

**Chapter 3**

"No way! Are you serious, Rose?!"

I nodded, seeing as how I couldn't talk with a mouth full of pudding.

"This is amazing!" Alex exclaimed, "you actually have powers!"

"Shh!" I reprimanded, taking a look around the small cafeteria, "they'll hear you!"

"But, Rose!" she whined, "this is amazing! Does Jimmy know?"

"I-"

"Does Jimmy know what?" The half-human/half-Kanay hybrid set down his tray across from me and Alex, sitting down in the chair, eyeing us with suspicion. "This better not be a prank or something, I get enough of that with my uncles and aunt."

"If we were going to prank you, why would we tell you about it?" Alex rolled her eyes, then locked them on mine with a smile on her face. "Tell him, Rose!"

"Tell me what?"

I gulped as I faced him. Jimmy would accept me, wouldn't he? He had powers too, after all...

"Jimmy, I just found out today that I have powers."

The milk he was drinking immediately came back up as he began to cough violently.

"Ew!" Alex squealed, grabbing a napkin and trying to dry up the little droplets that managed to get on her shirt, "not cool, dude! That's just gross!"

I, on the other hand, couldn't contain my laughter. People around us were beginning to stare; I didn't blame them. I probably sounded like a hyena.

"Rose," Jimmy finally got his voice back, although it was lowered to a whisper, "you have powers?! How?!"

"Well, when a mommy witch, and a daddy wizard, love each other very much-" Alex started with a smirk but was cut off with a hand from Jimmy.

"I know..._how _that happened. I don't need to hear about it!"

I cringed, uncomfortable that my best friends were talking about my birth. And what my parents had to...ugh. Cue shudder.

"I meant," Jimmy continued, "how did you suddenly get powers? How did you discover them?"

"I-"

"She cast three spells on Mrs. Jones!" Alex snorted, "she put a paper bag on her head, made her fall on her ass, and then gave her a, hmm, how should I word this...a new hairdo!" she laughed uncontrollably at the end. "Oh, how I wish I could've seen that!"

"Jeez, Rose. That's not like you," Jimmy smirked. "But hey, you got powers! Awesome! Does anyone else know?"

"Nope," I replied, "well, except Darren."

"Why the hell would you tell Darren?!" Alex shrieked, "he's a pompous, conceited, arrogant-"

"But he's also a wizard," I pointed out, "I don't like him either, but I figured that since he has magic powers, then he'd know what was happening to me. He was the first person I told."

"Just don't become buddy-buddy with him, Rose," Jimmy warned, "you can't trust that guy."

I nodded in agreement.

You see, all of us were members of the Sharks, plus Aurora (unbelievable, I know) and Darren was the Captain. None of us liked him very much except for Aurora, who was always flirting with him and trying to get together with him. However, he always ignored her advances. Instead, he was more inclined to talk to me, God knows why.

He was constantly trying to show off, claim all the glory. So, me, Jimmy, and Alex all tended to try to stay away from him. We weren't going to quit the Sharks; that would let him win. Also, all of our parents were Sharks back in their high school days: Jax, Andi, Diego, and Daniel. We wanted to keep their 'legacy' going sorta say, follow in their footsteps. Plus, swimming was just plain fun.

And, between you and me, I'm a sucker for competition.

"Soooo," Alex drew out, "cast a spell!"

"We're in public!" I scolded in a whisper, "someone could see us!"

"Not if you do is discreetly! Come on, Rose. Let's see what you can do!"

"Yeah, I'm kinda interested, myself," Jimmy grinned.

I bit my lip, contemplating my choice. Well, what could it hurt? It would only be one, teeny, tiny spell.

I lifted my hand slightly, copying the movements that I've seen Mom make, only backwards.

_Come on, magic...come on.._

I was delighted to see a bright red ball of magic forming in the palm of my hand. I continued the hand motions.

Then I began to mutter the spell, "this apple on my tray isn't good to eat, replace it with something sweet."

Snapping my fingers, the ball of magic transformed into a single line, zooming quickly toward the apple. Instantly, it was replaced by a Jolly Rancher.

"Sweet!" Alex grinned, snatching up the piece of candy before I could object, popping it into her mouth.

"Hey!" I protested, "I cast the spell, I should get to eat it!"

"Some will win, some will lose. Some were born to sing the blues!" Alex recited.

I rolled my eyes at the musical reference.

"I'll take care of her, Rose," Jimmy winked playfully, connecting his two fists together. Next, he opened them both, thrusting them in Alex's direction. I could feel the small heat wave from my place at the table.

"Hey!" she complained.

Jimmy and I laughed in response.

The rest of the day was pretty uneventful after that. After school, I ran home as fast as I could to tell the news. Only, I didn't just want to outright say it. I wanted to try to be subtle and calm.

My opportunity came while Mom was cooking dinner. She had accidently dropped the spoon she was stirring the noodles with, and was bending down to pick it up, when I stopped her.

"No, Mom. Let me!"

She gave me a smile, "thank you, Rose." She went back to cooking.

Performing the hand motion with my right hand, I began saying the spell.

"This spell is my command, make the spoon appear in my hand."

After snapping my fingers, the wooden spoon instantly found itself in my grip. Grinning, I glanced up at Mom's form to see if she noticed.

Judging by the now boiling-over water and the way her mouth was wide open, I'd say that she noticed.

"Rose!" she squeaked, "did you just-was that-?!"

I nodded happily.

"This is wonderful!" Mom beamed, pulling me out of the chair and giving me a tight hug. "My daughter has powers! This is amazing! I had a feeling that you weren't powerless! Oh wait until your father finds out..."

"Mom, can't breathe!" I gasped.

"Oh, right. Sorry," she smiled sheepishly. "But, Rose! How did this happen? When did you find out?"

"I found out today when I accidently cast a few spells. Don't worry, Darren fixed it. Nobody knows a thing."

"Darren? That boy you don't like so much? He helped you?"

"Yep. To be honest, it surprised me too," I admitted.

"Hmm," she smirked, "then maybe he's not all that bad."

"Trust me, Mom. He's bad."

When Dad got home from work, me and Mom could barely hold back our giggles. Dad rose an eyebrow at our behavior, but didn't mention anything about it.

At the dinner table, while Mom and I were sharing silent smirks, Dad finally cleared his throat. "So, how was your first day?"

"Fine," I replied.

"And yours, Em?"

"Fine!"

Awkward silence.

That's when I noticed that Dad's glass was nearly empty.

"Hey, Dad. Want more soda?" I asked.

"Sure, Rosie, thanks," he smiled.

Dad's eyes widened when I lifted my hand.

"Dad's thirst isn't meant to last, refill the soda in his glass!"

Dad's mouth dropped when his drinking glass was full again. "Rose...what? How? You-"

"I got my powers today!" I announced proudly.

"You did?!" He beamed, then turned to Mom, "Em, did you know about this?"

Mom couldn't contain her smile as she excitedly nodded. "I found out while I was cooking dinner. I dropped a spoon, then Rose cast a spell to make it appear in her hand! Isn't this great!"

"It is!" Dad agreed, "we gotta celebrate! Tomorrow, we're going Brillare for dinner!"

"That fancy restaurant?!" I questioned, shocked.

Mom didn't act so surprised however, she was staring at Dad with this goofy grin on her face.

My eyes went heavenward, "Earth to Mom and Dad...hello!"

They snapped out of whatever they had, blushes evident on their faces.

I mentally groaned. Yeah, it's great that my parents love each other and all that. But I hated when they had one of their mushy moments.

* * *

**A/N: I am on a role! Hey, might as well use all the creativity/ideas I'm getting for this story. It's better than having an idea and **_**not **_**writing it!**

**p.s. Brillare is the name of the restuarant in my oneshot 'I Need You Here Always' ;D**

**CelestialTitania: He is kind of like Jax, only you'll see that he has a much larger ego. Darren is also the most popular boy in school, yet he's not a rebel. He's very mysterious and seems to be very powerful.**

**skyheart09: Thanks!**

**tierrayaoi: Thank you! I haven't worked with OC's in awhile, so it's nice to know that I'm doing a good job!**

**Daddy Directioner: Thank you. Sigh, I wish I could do that spell on some of my teachers. Well, more like a few teachers from over the years. I like all my teachers this year :)**

**Jamie: Do you mean that as a good thing or a bad thing?**

**NikkiFoxy86: Thank you! :D **

**Aipom4: ;D**

**Jemmalover1: Hmm, I don't know, though. Rose seems pretty set in stone about hating him ;D**

**lovethatignites: Thank you! :) Lol could you imagine it? **

**"Mom, there's something I need to tell you!"**

**"What is it, Maddie-winky?"**

**"Diego and I are having a baby!"**

**"You're going to be a grandma, Mrs. Van Pelt!"**

***THUD***

**"Mom?!"**

**"Mrs. Van Pelt?!"**

**I thought it'd be funnier with Meigo telling them XD**


	4. Chapter 4: Darren? Romantic?

**A/N: A guest commented that they didn't understand Rose's backwards signature move hand gesture. Well, on youtube, there's a video that's called "Every Witch Way spells reverse." Emma's signature move/hand gestures for spells (in that video) is what I picture Rose doing. Hope I helped clear this up!**

**Chapter 4**

"So what'd your parents say?" Jimmy whispered to me.

We were in second period right now, English class. Our desks were paired with each other so we could critique each other's work. Since this was only the second day, the teacher gave us a relatively easy assignment to do.

"They pretty much just congradulated me and told me how wonderful this is. In fact, we're going to Brillare tonight to celebrate," I smiled.

"That's awesome," he grinned. "So," he bent his head closer to mine so it'd be harder for people to hear, "did you cast any more-ow!"

Jimmy jumped in his seat, sitting with his back ram-rod straight.

"What happened?!" I asked.

"I don't know! It just felt like a knife poked me in the back!"

Puzzled, I glanced around the classroom to see who could've pulled the trick. And lo and behold, there in the back row, sat Darren Blaze, wearing that infamous smirk.

I glared as hatefully as I could before turning back around. How dare he hurt one of my best friends! That sneaky wizard!

"Does it hurt anymore?" I questioned. He said it felt like a knife poked him, what if he drew blood?!

"No, it only lasted about a second. Thanks though," he smiled.

"Rosalyn Novoa, report to the Principal's office. Rosalyn Novoa, report to the Principal's office, thank you," sounded on the speakers.

"You may go, Rose," Mr. Howe smiled.

"Thank you." I got up, gathered my books, then walked out of the class. Immediately my heart began to race. What did I do wrong? Did Mrs. Jones get me in trouble? Did she know that I never went to the office yesterday?

Once I got to the office, I gulped. _Come on, what can he possibly do? It's not like he's going to kill you. He would only give me a detention at most._

Swallowing, I knocked on the door.

"Come in," a male voice called.

Gulping again, I slowly opened the door...to see an older man with graying hair sitting at the desk. I had seen the high school principal at Freshman Orientation, and this man was certainly not him.

"Close the door, Ms. Novoa," he said.

Silently, I closed it, then walked in front of his desk.

"You're not Mr. Harris..." I trailed off in confusion.

"No, I am not. Mr. Harris has retired," he grinned. "Please, sit down."

I did as I was told, but that still didn't take away my suspicion. "But Mr. Harris is only in his mid-thirties!" I pointed out.

"Ugh, why must you be so stubborn? Just like your parents..." he grumbled.

Wait. This dude knows my mom?!

"Who are you?" I asked.

"I am Agamemnon, your Guardian," he smiled.

"Agamemnon?!" I inquired in shock, "but my parents told me that you were on the Witches Council!"

"I _was _on the Council during my younger years. However, I've retired from that position and took an easier job of being a Guardian. I did it before I was on the Council, you know."

"So...you're my Guardian?"

"Precisely! Didn't I just say that? Spending too much time with _humans _I see..."

"Well, yeah. That's what happens when you live in the human world," I retorted.

"And you also have the mouth of your father. A perfect mix," he rolled his eyes.

All of a sudden, he tilted his head, a small smile adorning his features. "My, I haven't seen you since you were a baby. I swear you had the biggest brown eyes, and the largest smile. You had a good grip too, being that you wouldn't let go of my finger very easily," he chuckled. "You've grown into a very pretty girl, Ms. Novoa."

"Thank you," I smiled.

"Now, let's get back to business. I am your Guardian, and the new principal, that way we're more accessible to each other. You will come to this office every sixth period, which is when you have studies. Don't give me that look, I just looked at your schedule on the computer; I didn't go through your things. Your training will begin tomorrow. Any questions?"

"Uh-"

"Splendid! You may go!"

In a numbed state, I gathered my books in my arms and left the office. Well that was weird. But at least I'd have someone to help me with my magic now.

"Like your Guardian, Red?"

I gasped, barely biting back a scream in surprise. Angry, I whipped around to find Darren. Jeez, what is with this guy? Why can't he just leave me alone?

"You know," he inspected his nails in a nonchalant manner, "Agamemnon is the best Guardian there is, very experienced and knows what he's doing. You wouldn't believe what strings I had to pull to get him assigned to you."

Did he just admit that he made sure I was assigned the best Guardian in the Realm?

"You...why?" I finally whispered.

He ignored my question. "Agamemnon is usually assigned to witches and wizards who are very rich, he's that good. It took about three hours to convince the Council to assign him to you."

My eyes were wide with shock. Why would he do that for me?

"Th-thank you," I replied.

Then I remembered.

My eyebrows lowered in anger, "hey! You hit Jimmy in the back during English class! I appreciate what you did for me, but you can't hurt my friends!"

He frowned, "can I help it if he got a little too close?"

"What are you talking about?!"

Darren shook his head, "nothing. Oh, and Shark tryouts are after school today. See you then," he grinned, then headed back to our English class.

...

"You've managed to not drown, congradulations," Darren said dryly.

Alex and I rolled our eyes.

"However, not everyone can be a Shark. So it is with a heavy heart that I have to send some of you home," he continued.

Apparently, most of the previous Sharks graduated. That only left a few sophomores, and based on Darren's swim record, they were more than happy to let him be Captain.

"Alex Van Pelt, James Miller, Aurora Rueda, and Rose Novoa; you all made it to the Sharks. The rest of you get out."

The few students who tried to try out frowned as they dejectedly gathered their swim bags, making for the exit.

Jeez, he could've been nicer. He didn't have to be so rude.

"Sharks, our first practice will be after school tomorrow. Our first meet will be next Friday, have a good day," Darren finished.

While everyone else went to the locker rooms, I strided up to Mr. Jerkface. Crossing my arms, I eyed him with a glare.

He was bent over, packing his whistle in his bag, when he spoke. "Something you need, Red?" I could hear the smile in his voice.

"Uh, yeah. A nicer Captain would be ideal," I spat.

He rose up, turning around to face me. "A nicer Captain?" he questioned, holding back a laugh.

"Yeah, you didn't have to tell the people who didn't make it to 'get out.' You could've been more sympathetic and not sarcastic. Really, what kind of Captain are you?"

"The kind that gets business done. You think you could do a better job?" he asked, still smiling.

"I could do a way better job."

"Alright, then. How about we race for it? The winner gets to be Captain, and the loser doesn't bother the Captain with the way they run things again. Deal?" He held out his hand.

I rose an eyebrow, contemplating this offer. If I win, I'd be Captain. However, if I lost, I wouldn't be able to protest against any of his decisions ever again.

"Deal," I shook his hand.

"Good luck, Red," he winked, then walked to the edge of the pool. I averted my eyes when he took off his t-shirt.

I shrugged out of my own t-shirt and my shorts, letting my bathing suit cover me. I went to stand next to him, in my own lane.

"Last chance to back out," he smirked.

"Bring it," I grinned in anticipation.

"Three...two...one...GO!" he announced.

We both dived into the water, I rose up and quickly began kicking and doing strokes. I had to win, I had to!

To my dismay he was right next to me, and gaining speed every passing second. I struggled to keep up, my arms were already starting to become sore with the excess pressure they had.

We both reached the other side, and then it was time to swim back.

This was it, I had to win.

_Push yourself, push!_

I'm almost there...almost! I can do this! I got this! I-

I lost.

I felt like screaming in rage when I saw him get out of the water a few seconds before I reached the edge.

He was grinning from ear to ear by the time I got out of the water, grabbing a towel by my bag so I could dry my face.

"Well, it seems that I've won. That means I keep my position _and _don't have to listen to you nag about the way I do things."

"Oh shut up," I grumbled.

"Come on, it was only a friendly race! Besides, we're on the same team, no need for hostility," he smirked.

I pulled on my t-shirt and shorts, grabbing my bag. "I'll leave you to your victory," I started off towards the exit.

"Hey, wait!" he called.

Curious, I turned to find him running to me.

"I'll walk you home," he said when he caught up to me.

I tilted my head. Walk me home? Why would he want to do that?

"Uh, no thanks. I'm fine," I replied.

"While I know that's true," he winked, while a blush arose on my cheeks at the innuendo.

Jerk.

"I don't think you should walk home alone. What if something happened to you?" he finished.

"We live in a relatively safe area, plus I have magic powers. I think I'll be good," I rolled my eyes as I pushed open the exit gate and walked out.

"As team Captain, I insist I walk you home; I can't have my best swimmer possibly kidnapped. And you can't say no either, because I won the race, and you can't tell the Captain how to do things."

Furious, I snapped my head around to see him smirking wickedly.

"You want to walk me home? Fine! See if I care! It's only going to be boring for you, you have nothing to gain from this," I glared. Next, I stuck my chin high in the air and proceeded down the sidewalk towards home.

Now he was walking next to me. "Are you doing anything special tonight?"

"No," I lied, "why?"

"Just trying to make conversation," he replied, going silent once again.

"So...when do you begin your training?" he asked.

"Tomorrow, I have to go everyday during sixth period. Speaking of which, you never answered my question. Why did you get Agamemnon for my Guardian?" I questioned softly.

"I wanted to be sure you had a good Guardian," he smiled. "You deserve the best, Rose."

I drew in a shaky breath. Why was he suddenly being so nice?

Before I knew it, we arrived at my house.

"Uh, thanks for walking me home," I said awkwardly.

"No problem," he smiled. "See you later, Red."

With that, he walked back the way we came, to his house. I walked up the pathway to mine, opening the front door and setting my backpack on the floor.

"Is that you, Rose?" Mom called.

"Yeah, it's me!"

"Well get ready, we'll be leaving in ten minutes! We have reservations for 5:00, and it's already 4:25!"

Tryouts started at 2:45, by the time they ended it was 3:15. Then I raced Darren so that set me back and the walk home...

"I'm getting ready now!" I shouted, racing upstairs to my room. Once there, I began rifling through my closet trying to find the perfect evening/fancy restaurant dress, only to be out of luck.

"Hm," I muttered, trying to decide which was the lesser of the evils.

Hey, wait a minute. I have powers now! This could be good practice!

I used my signature move, "I need a dress for a fancy night, make it red and make it right!"

Instantly, I was wearing a dark red dress with only one sleeve on my right shoulder. I twirled in front of my mirror, also admiring the small, open-toed black heels.

Magic is great!

"Sweetie, you look beautiful!" Mom praised once I came downstairs.

"You do," Dad agreed with a smile.

My hair was just a bit more curled and my makeup was perfect. I'm all dolled up and ready to go out!

When we got to the restaurant, I was surprised to see it was a bit crowded. Not shockingly, everyone there looked like they were wearing dresses that cost more than my house.

It was no wonder I felt a bit intimidated.

Dad got us our table, then we followed the host to said table. After we were seating, the host gave us our menus then walked away.

"So, Mom, Dad. I was assigned my Guardian today," I started out.

"Really? Who is it?" Mom inquired with a smile.

"Agamemnon," I replied.

Mom and Dad's eyes went wide, they stared at each other in astonishment.

"Agamemnon, as in: leader of the Witches Council Agamemnon?" Dad asked.

"Yeah, only he says that he retired from the Council and is now a Guardian again," I answered.

"Wow," Mom whispered. "But that's great! Agamemnon is a wise wizard. He may be...off, at times, but he's a good wizard nonetheless. You have a good Guardian," she smiled.

The waitor came, with us giving our orders. I went with nothing too fancy, just a glass of soda and spaghetti. I know soda isn't fancy, but hey, kids eat here with their parents. They can't have wine or champaign.

While waiting for our food, I felt a tap on my shoulder.

Rotating my head, I saw a boy who looked at least a year or two older than me, with dirty blonde hair and emerald green eyes. He was pretty cute.

"Hi, would you like to dance?" he asked.

I looked to my parents for permission. Mom smirked slyly while nodding, but Dad's jaw tightened. I'll take that as a yes!

"Sure," I beamed, taking his extended hand. He led me to the dance floor, with the quiet music in the background.

"I'm Nick, what's your name?" he asked, exposing a row of white teeth.

"Rosalyn, but everyone calls me Rose."

"Rosalyn, that's a pretty name."

I blushed, lowering my eyes. "Thank you."

We twirled around a few times.

"I noticed you as soon as you walked in that door, and I knew I had to dance with you. You're very beautiful," he complimented.

Heat flushed to my face, I knew my cheeks had to be as red as a tomato by now.

"Thank you, you're not that bad looking yourself," I smirked.

"Oh, I beg to differ. Seriously, Red? You wouldn't want to walk home with me, yet you dance with this guy?"

No. No, it can't be. Not here, not now. It's impossible.

Squeezing my eyes tight, I turned around and opened my eyes.

Darren freaking Blaze.

How?! How could he have possibly known that I'd be at this restaurant tonight?

"Can I help you with something?" Nick asked, annoyed. Good, maybe Nick will drive him away.

"Yeah, you could get your hands off my girl and walk away," Darren smiled. It was an easy, calm smile. However, I could see the fury in his eyes. Hm, maybe I should be more careful around him, maybe it's not the best idea to get him mad in the future.

Wait. Did he just call me 'his girl?' Who does he think he is?! Go away, stupid stomach tingles!

"I'll walk away, after this dance," Nick promised. Yeah, go Nick!

"Great, now we have to do this the hard way," Darren sighed. Suddenly, a bolt of orange magic hit Nick.

He let go of my hand and waist, "see you around, Rose," he smiled, walking away.

I can't believe he did that! Ugh, I hate him so much.

"May I?" Darren smirked.

"No, you may not," I glowered. "And I'm not your girl."

"Come on, Red. Just one dance? Please?" He ignored my last statement.

"After what you just did to Nick, no way! I was enjoying myself! He was actually complimenting me and being romantic!"

"You want romance and compliments?" he asked, grabbing my hand and my waist, pulling me to him tightly, "fine. I'll give you romance and compliments."

There was a set determination in his voice that sent a chill up my spine.

He leaned in close to my ear, "you're more lovely, more radiant, than a morning in June."*

My breath hitched.

"Once, in a garden, I saw a beautiful rose. Oh, but keep in mind, this rose paled in comparison to you. I went to pluck it quickly, but the thorns pricked me. Then, slowly, cautiously, I reached for it; and the rose was mine!"

"Then I'm but another rose?" I asked, losing my breath yet still maintaining my wit.

"No, not at all. You are too wonderful, I dare not even hope!"**

"You look beautiful tonight, Rose. That dress does your body wonders," he continued.

Oh my God. If my cheeks weren't red before...

But who knew Darren could be so romantic? Before I knew it, his head pulled away from my ear, then began to lower to my lips...

"Excuse me, Miss? Your dinner is ready."

Startled, I jumped back to see the waitor. He was waiting with a patient smile.

"Oh, thank you," I replied, still a bit flustered. Without a word of goodbye, I hurriedly walked back to my table.

I was _that _close to kissing Darren. If that waitor didn't show up...

I shook my head. I _will not _be kissing Darren, not if I have anything to say about it. How could I let a few words affect me like that?

I have to be more careful in the future.

* * *

***from The Mark of Zorro, 1940**

****from The Mark of Zorro, 1920**

**Aipom4: I know, crazy isn't it? XD**

**delightisadream: It's okay, just as long as you reviewed is all that matters :) I like that you're shipping Darren and Rose already...only thing is, I'm not sure if Rose would like it lol ;D Ooh, and Brillare is actually Italian for 'glitter' ;) I was already planning for Darren to stop by, maybe you're psychic XD Also, you don't have to worry about Jimmy. Honestly, I wish there were more stories in this world where the girl and boy can be close friends, without them liking each other. Because in real life, not every boy/girl friendships end with them dating. **

**NikkiFoxy86: It's ok! And thank you!**

**lovethatignites: Ah, yes. Brillare ;D**

**ILoveEWW: No, he's just the son of a random couple. And if he was Jax's sister's son, then that would make him and Rose cousins :/**


	5. Chapter 5: His Royal Sharkiness

**Chapter 5**

"How dare you?!"

I rolled my eyes, suppressing a groan. "Yes, Aurora?"

The prissy Jaguar stomped up to me in her wedges, her cold blue eyes trying to freeze my own heart. She probably can, if she wanted to, since she's half-Kanay. Where's Jimmy when you need him?

I casually laid back on my locker, while the she-devil met me face to face.

"I heard from FYI that you were dancing with Darren last night! Is it true?!"

I mentally sighed, FYI was a vlog run by Walter C. Ameraman, daughter of Gigi Rueda and Sebastian, her cameraman back in high school. Since Gigi and Diego are siblings, that makes Walter and Aurora cousins; an advantage that Aurora always took advantage of to know everyone's business.

FYI is the school's top news vlog, it lets you know all the latest bits of gossip...at the latest. Walter thinks himself to be an actual journalist, so much so that he thinks he's the newest Walter Cronkite. And yes, Gigi actually named her son after a broadcast journalist. Walter Cronkite Ameraman...what a name. It's too long, so we call him FYI for short, and it's easier since it's also the name of the vlog.

Back to the present.

I shrugged, "yeah. Why do you ask?" Although inside, I was a bit worried and confused. Worried, because the ice queen could freeze my heart, and it wouldn't melt like Anna's. Confused, because how in the hell did people know that?! I didn't see anyone I knew at Brillare last night except for Darren. But I doubt that he bragged about my being there. Darren brags about many things to many people, but Aurora Rueda wasn't one of those people.

"Because you're not allowed to be near him!" She hissed.

"He's the captain of the Sharks, I have to be near him sometimes..."

"You know what I mean! Do not _ever _dance with him again!" Aurora seethed.

"For someone who has the same name as a beloved Disney princess, one would think that they'd be nicer," I smirked.

I had no objections to not dancing with him ever again, however, I wasn't going to let her boss me around.

"Be careful of what you say, Rose. You might regret it."

I leaned in close to her face, "I dare you."

Okay, that may not have been the wisest thing to say to a witch/kanay hybrid.

I started my retreat, walking away from my locker and down the hallway. The bell rang about a minute ago, before this Aurora crap started, so I should be heading to class.

"Rose doubts my skill, make her head throb with the sounds of a drill!"

Immediately a pounding headache hit my head. I stopped, clutching my head with my hand.

"Bitch," I hissed a whisper. Unfortunately, that made the pain about ten times worse.

Aurora's wedges clicked-clacked on the linoleum floor, the noises sounding like the stomping of an elephant's.

Tears began streaking down my cheeks at the pain.

"That was only a little demonstration of my power. Defy me again, and you'll regret it." With that, she walked away, leaving me on the dirty floor of a high school.

I moaned, burying my head in my hands. I couldn't cast a spell to reverse it; I wouldn't be able to concentrate at all. The pain was too much.

A set of footsteps sounded. Maybe it was Aurora coming back to kick me in the side.

"Rose? What's the matter?"

Thank God for James Miller.

"Headache," my voice cracked, "Aurora."

"Can't you cast a spell or something?" he asked.

"No. Can't concentrate."

"Hm...I've never done this before, but maybe if I just apply the right amount of heat. Mom's been doing this ever since I was little-"

"Jimmy!" I interrupted, a stabbing pain hitting me, "just do it. I don't care what it is!"

"Okay," he muttered, placing his index and middle fingertips on my temples. For a few seconds, nothing happened, until a warm, soothing sensation began to fill me.

A smile spread across my lips, already the headache was evaporating.

My whole body became warm with the heat, and soon my pain was completely gone.

I opened my eyes, nodding. Jimmy smiled before removing his fingertips.

"Did I do a good job?" he asked.

"A _very _good job," I grinned, giving him a hug. "Thank you."

"Anytime, that's what best friends are for, for curing each other's headaches and being their peons."

I laughed, letting him go. "You really know how to ruin a moment."

He smirked, "I try."

* * *

"Are you kidding me?! Ugh, I'm so sorry! Headaches are the worst, but magical ones?! Jeez, I'm glad you survived!" Alex said, through a mouthful of mashed potatoes.

Jimmy made a disgusted face at her manners while I responded. "Thanks, Alex. But can you close your mouth? I think poor Jimmy's gonna throw up any minute."

Alex grinned, smacking her mouth open so the world got an eye-view of her mashed potato, gravy-fied mouth.

Jimmy looked away, then looked back once she closed her mouth. "You're disgusting."

"Proud of it, babe!"

I rested my head on a hand. How did I get involved in this bizarre triplet friendship?

"Well, if it isn't the Three Stooges! How's paradise?" Darren came up, smirking down on our lunch table with two of his goons behind him.

I glared at him, "great, until you showed up. Now we're having trouble in paradise."

"Ooh, ouch!" he cringed, "someone's a little cranky today. And to think of what happened on that magical night, too."

I froze, a blush starting to color my cheeks.

Jimmy and Alex stared at me strangely.

"See you at practice," Darren winked, walking away while humming the song that we were dancing to.

"What magical night?" Alex asked.

"What's he talking about, Rose?" Jimmy added.

I groaned, closing my eyes and covering them with a hand. Slowly, I let out a breath, then looked at them again.

"Last night, when my parents took me to Brillare, I ran into Darren there. He basically stole my dance from a guy I met," I explained. "That's all that happened."

There was no way in hell that I was telling them about his compliments and that almost kiss.

"What a jerk," Alex glowered. "Stealing your dance from someone."

"Who was the guy?" Jimmy asked.

I smiled, glancing down at my tray. "His name was Nick..."

"Was he cute?" Alex smirked.

I grinned, "very. He asked me to dance and I said yes. Guys, he was the perfect gentleman! He told me I looked beautiful, and he had nice blonde hair, and these glittering, emerald green eyes!"

"Somebody's in love," Jimmy teased.

"Ooh, looks like Rose has fallen hard!" Alex agreed.

I could feel my blush intensify. "Guys, I'm not in love with him. I'm probably never going to see him again," I frowned at the end.

"Well, did you find out what school he goes to? His number? His last name?" Alex questioned.

I shook my head, "nope. Darren interrupted us before I could get any info out of him."

"Talk about a cockblock," Jimmy laughed, and Alex joined in.

I smacked him on the arm.

"Ow!"

"Don't worry, Rose. I'm sure you'll see him again. It's gotta be meant to be!" Alex smiled once she sobered.

I bit my lip, "I hope so."

All the while I ignored the dangerous glint of a pair of angry ice blue eyes.

* * *

"Hey, Agamemnon!" I greeted, shutting the door behind me.

"Hello, Ms. Novoa. Please, sit."

I sat in the chair in front of his desk. "You know, you don't have to call me 'Ms. Novoa' you know. Rose will do just fine."

"I prefer to be professional," he scowled.

"Fine, then," I shrugged, a bit offended.

"Now, here's what we're going to do today..."

...

"Agamemnon, I've done this spell a hundred times. Can we please move on?" I begged, once again making a pen levitate in the air.

"We need to start on the basics, Ms. Novoa."

"But I wanna do the fun stuff!" I complained, "like turning people into things!"

He rose an eyebrow, "you shouldn't even want to do that. Anyway, I suppose you learned enough for today, and sixth period is almost over."

"Thanks," I smiled, setting the pen down on the desk. "Hey, quick question..."

"Yes?"

"If someone were to, I don't know, put a magical headache spell on you, how would you undo it?" It hit me recently that even if I could concentrate, I would've had no idea how to reverse the spell.

"Strange, but I'll answer it anway. You say, 'I'll be more careful, I promise to, but for now this spell will undo.' It comes in handy in plenty of situations."

"Thank you, Agamemnon!" I beamed, rushing out the door.

* * *

At the end of swimming practice, Darren once again reminded us to put our backs into it and think like Sharks. It was absolutely crucial that we beat the Dolphins next week.

In the Girls' Locker Room, I just put my top on when Alex spoke to me.

"Jeez, we better beat those Dolphins next week, Darren will be so pissed if we don't."

"Yes, I'm sure His Royal Sharkiness wouldn't be too pleased," I laughed.

"Oh, please spare us, Your Royal Sharkiness!" Alex mocked a gasp of fright, "we didn't mean to lose! All we wanted to do was please you!"

I scoffed, deepening my voice. "Please me? Pfft! No one can please me, no one can live up to my ridiculous standards! You people need to swim faster, with no breaks! You must become machines!"

"But, Captain!"

"What was that, peasant?!"

"I-I mean, Your Royal Sharkiness," Alex stuttered, "please have mercy upon our drowned souls!"

I pretended to think it over. "No! You're not good enough, to the dungeon with you! Guards! Take her away!"

We both doubled over laughing.

* * *

**A/N: So, we have some more fun in this chapter! :D**

**lovethatignites: Lol, thank you XD I can see Jax being a protective father who is very wary of boys XD To be honest, 'Nick' was the first basic name that popped into my head, although now I see why it's so funny ;D And we probably will in future chapters! In fact, I just got a pretty good idea in mind...**

**jemmaforever: I'm sorry XD But I have to give you some reasons as to why Rose would think that Darren's a jerk XD Hmm, maybe Roseren?**

**tierrayaoi: Aren't they? ;D**

**Daddy Directioner: Don't you mean Darren? **

**Aipom4: Thank you!**

**delightisadream: Me too! They should've had him being a father-figure to Jax during the show. And thank you!**

**Guest: You're welcome!**

**NikkiFoxy86: We got a taste of that in this chapter! :)**

**Jemmalover1: Kind of, although I like to think my characters differ at least a little from their parents :) And maybe I'll take that into consideration for the future!**

**jisela: Thank you! Ah yes, Jax fatherly feels XD**

**ILoveEWW: He can be, when he wants to be ;)**


	6. Chapter 6: The Swim Meet

**Chapter 6**

"This is Walter C. Ameraman reporting _live _from the Iridium High pool, home of our Sharks! Today, the Sharks are facing off against the Dolphins, and it's sure to be a fight to the finish! Get on down here now to see the action, or if you can't, keep watching because I'll have every race recorded! This has all been FYI!"

Ariel, who had been holding the camera, lowered it as a signal that they were done filming.

"How was it? Was my posture perfect? Was my hair on point? Were my teeth white enough?" Walter questioned.

Ariel responded with a smile and a thumbs-up.

...

"This it it, Sharks. Our biggest swim meet of the year, and also our first. So let's start on a high note, yeah?" Darren spoke to us when we were huddled outside the locker rooms.

"Yeah!" Everyone cheered.

"Sharks on three," he commanded, thrusting his arm in the center of the circle.

We all followed suit.

"One, two, three," he counted off.

"SHARKS!" We screamed, then ran out towards the pool in our bathing suits.

It was tradition for the team captains to face each other and shake hands. So I had to hold in my laughter when I saw a guy who was obviously a senior (based on his height) shake hands with a much shorter freshman.

The refs explained the rules and all that, then told us which race would be first. Darren was first, because another tradition was that team captains swam first.

Alex and I sat down on the bleachers, waiting for our turns and to support Darren. Even though we didn't really like cheering for the guy.

"Some guy on the Dolphins is staring at you," Alex whispered in my ear, and I could tell she was holding back a giggle.

"Who?" I asked, furrowing my eyebrows.

"Don't make it obvious, but he's right over on your right, sitting on the end."

So of course, I turned my body all the way around and craned my neck to see who the creepy Dolphin was. I could faintly hear Alex facepalm, but was too much surprised at what, or rather, _who _I was seeing.

Nick sat there, wearing a grin on his handsome face. Really, what were the freaking c_hances _that I'd see him again, and that he's a Dolphin?! Maybe we really are meant to be.

Stunned beyond all belief, all I could do was stare open-mouthed.

Nick chuckled, then waved to me.

I closed my mouth, and was able to wave back.

Suddenly, he rose from his bench, coming over to me.

"He's coming this way!" I whisper-shrieked to Alex.

"Just keep it cool!" she instructed.

I stared at my swim shoe'd feet, mentally telling myself to keep cool.

"Is the ground that better looking than me? Hm, maybe I should get that Olay Regenerist stuff," Nick chuckled.

Unable to help myself, I burst out laughing, looking straight into his face. If there was one thing that could help me be more comfortable, it was a joke. And this kid just told a pretty funny one.

"You have a beautiful smile, I wish you'd wear it more often," he complimented.

I could feel Alex nudge me with approval while I tried not to melt into a puddle.

"I feel we didn't get to know each other well that night, can we talk?" he asked.

"Um, sure," I replied.

"Great!" he smiled as he took my hand, leading me away from all the people and instead towards the more secluded locker rooms.

"So, you're a Dolphin," I started off.

He nodded, "yep. And you're a Shark. Our romance is simply forbidden," he mocked a disappointed sigh, shaking his head.

"Too bad," I played along.

"You know, this could be like a modern Romeo and Juliet. Will you be my star-crossed lover?" he asked, taking my hand in his with a teasing smirk upon his lips. He raised the hand to his mouth and kissed it, sending tingles up my arm.

My cheeks colored as I took in a shaky breath, then nodded.

"Wonderful," he smiled.

He cupped a hand to my cheek, closing his eyes and starting to lower his head. At first, I didn't know what to do, but then allowed my eyes to close as well and just go with it.

Our kiss wasn't passionate, it wasn't like a bunch of fireworks went off, but that's okay. It was sweet, and nice. His soft lips molded gently over mine, guiding my inexperienced ones.

Then all we heard was the shrill of a whistle.

Startled, we both jumped back, turning to face the exit.

Darren stood there, soaking wet, in his swim trunks, and looking angry. Really angry. Furious, pissed, incensed, whatever word works for you. If this were a cartoon, his face and eyes would be red and smoke would be coming out of his ears.

"Get back to your bench, Dolphin," Darren spat in a low tone that honestly terrified me.

Nick raised up his hands in a sign of surrender, walking towards the exit. Before leaving, he sent me a quick smile.

Darren marched over to me, still looking as angry as ever.

I shrunk back. This guy was a powerful wizard, who knows what he could do to me.

"What. Was. That?" he questioned, every word sounding like a sentence.

Wait a minute. Why should I be afraid of him? Sure he was a wizard, but he wouldn't kill me. Right?

"It was a kiss. So what?" I sassed.

"Ohhh, okay. I get it. When I go in the water, then that's your time to go make out with opposing team members, I understand. Sorry if I was angry about that." he smirked sardonically.

"It was only Nick!" I protested. He was making it sound as if I was a slut!

"Do you even know the guy?!" he exploded. "What's his last name? How old is he? What's his best friend's name? Where does he live? Is he a wizard, or a human? Does he have any siblings? You don't know the guy!" By now he was in my face, our noses were almost touching.

"I will!" I retorted, my anger rising. "I'll know him in time, as long as you don't keep interrupting us. And why the hell do you even _care_?! You're not my father, you're not my brother, and you're certaintly not my boyfriend. We're not even _friends_! I'll kiss whoever I damn well please, and nothing you can do will change that!"

He fixed me with a stone cold glare, blue eyes frozen.

"Get in the water, your race is up," was all he said, before leaving the locker room area.

I sucked in a breath, still amazed at what had happened.

Somehow, I managed to put one foot in front of the other and made it out into the open, walking towards my bag to get my goggles.

"Oh my God, what did you _do_?!" Alex demanded in shock, scaring me with her sudden presence.

I recovered quickly. "What are you talking about?"

Jimmy walked up. "All we know, is that we saw Darren storming out of the locker room area, with you following not long after. And now he's on the warpath, looking at everyone as if wishing he could kill them! I almost accidently sat on his goggles and he almost took my head off!"

"I don't know what's up with him," I lied.

"You know nothing? Really?" Alex raised a suspicious eyebrow.

"Nothing! Now I have to go beat a Dolphin, excuse me," I answered, securing my goggles on my face and walking to the beginning of my lane.

* * *

I watched her with a scowl.

_"...and nothing you can do will change that!"_

I almost laughed at the sheer irony. I could do plenty of things, there wasn't much that could hold me back.

I could _make _her love me, I could make her want me so badly that it would hurt. It would be simple, really. All I'd have to do is cast a spell on her; no one would even know. The self-restraint was torturing me. Just one flick of a finger and a few words, that's all it would take.

But I couldn't do that.

No, I wanted her feelings for me to be genuine. I could never live with myself knowing that her love for me was artificial, and not the real thing.

But really, she only talked to the guy for a few minutes before I came in...twice. And she kisses _him_?! When she's known me since we were in first grade?!

I guess whoever wrote the quote, 'The course of true love never did run smooth,' was right.

* * *

After Nick's race, he went over to his duffel bag, then started walking in my direction. He quickly dropped a piece of paper in my lap, then continued on towards the enterance of the school, presumably to use the bathroom.

In wonder, I unfolded the paper.

_Nick Lewis_

_867-5309_

_Text me ;)_

I held back an excited squeal as I quickly put the paper in my own duffel bag. Alex and Jimmy were getting snacks, so they didn't see a thing.

I'm not involved with Darren, I can do whatever I want. If I want to text Nick, then I will.

We ended up winning the swim meet, which lifted my spirits even more. It was sundown, and everyone was getting ready to leave.

"So, the usual?" Jimmy asked, with a grin.

"Of course!" I replied excitedly.

"We'll get even _more _pizza than last year!" Alex vowed.

We started laughing as we left for the locker rooms. 'The usual' was our sleepover we had after our first meet, whether we win or lose. This year, it was being held at Jimmy's house.

"Novoa!" A voice suddenly barked.

Curious, I turned to find Darren staring at me with a scowl. "Come here."

I looked to my friends, shrugged and rolled my eyes, then made my way over to the Captain.

"Yes?" I asked, trying not to be awkward after our confrontation only awhile ago.

"Your swimming was off. I want you to swim ten laps right now."

"What?!" I screeched, "but it's sunset! And we just had a meet! Why can't I do them tomor-"

"I make the rules around here, Novoa," he interrupted, his tone beginning to rise. "You can either swim the laps or quit the team. Your choice."

I narrowed my eyes. "Fine," I bit out, "I'll do the laps."

"And I'll stay right here just to make sure you do them," he replied, setting himself down on the bleachers.

Bastard.

"Hey! You coming, Rose?" Alex yelled, clad in her regular clothing with Jimmy next to her.

"No!" I shouted back, "His Royal Sharkiness is making me swim ten laps!"

I don't care that he heard me.

"Make that fifteen," he smirked.

I groaned while Alex and Jimmy laughed at my misfortune. "We'll save some pizza for you!" Jimmy laughingly said.

"Maybe!" Alex added, and then my two best friends left me, probably laughing all the way to Jimmy's house. What friends I've got, right?

"Are you going to get in the water anytime soon?" Darren asked when we were alone, with a smirk.

I bared my teeth at him and hissed.

"Since when did you turn into a dog?" he taunted.

I ignored him, diving into the water to begin my laps.

He said nothing throughout my torture period, and I felt my arms were ready to fall off by the end of it.

I simply pulled out my t-shirt and shorts, slipping them on over my bathing suit. I didn't feel like changing out of it.

"Come on, let's go," Darren said, guiding me out the exit.

"What are you doing?" I snapped.

"Walking you to Jimmy's house. You can't walk alone, there's barely any sunlight left."

"I'll walk alone if I feel like it," I stubbornly replied.

He opened his mouth, but before he could say anything I cut in. "Yeah, yeah. You're the Captain, you make the rules, blah blah. I get it."

He grinned victoriously.

Sighing, I let him walk next to me while on the way to Jimmy's. I was still angry though.

"Why did you make me swim fifteen laps?" I asked.

"Your swimming was off; you were slower than what you normally are. You were probably too distracted by Dick," he growled.

"Nick," I corrected with a scowl.

"Whatever."

"And my swimming was not off, I swam how I normally do. You're just mad that I kissed Nick, God knows why."

"If I say your swimming was off, it was off," he glared.

"Fine."

We walked in silence after that.

"So what's, 'His Royal Sharkiness?'" he questioned out of the blue.

My mouth broke into a tiny grin, "it's a name me and Alex came up with for you. Since you act like you're a king..."

He laughed. And laughed. And laughed.

Seriously, the guy's face was turning red and he was starting to gasp for air.

"Is it really that funny?" I questioned awkwardly.

Darren only shook his head, "never you mind, Red."

The nickname made my stomach flutter. I guess since he hasn't called me it in awhile. What am I thinking, I hate the name!

We arrived at the Miller household, I walked up the porch steps with Darren right behind me.

"Um, thanks for walking me here," I said.

"Anytime," he replied.

We stood there, staring at anywhere besides the other person.

"So...see you on Monday?" I spoke.

"Yeah, see you," he answered. "Rose?"

"Yeah?"

He sighed, shaking his head. "Nothing. Good night."

"Night."

As soon as he walked off and down the sidewalk, completely disappearing from view, the door opened.

"Are you ready to par-tay?!" Alex screamed.

**A/N: Ooh, we got some more drama in this chapter!**

**p.s. 867-5309 is a reference to something...do any of you know? ;D **

**tierrayaoi: Thanks!**

**lovethatignites: I thought you and delightisadream would like C. Ameraman XD Awe, aren't bonding moments the cutest? ;) Yes, that was a bit ironic of Aggie to say.**

**alli211: Thank you so much! Roseren, gotta love them ;)**

**delightisadream: I had a feeling you would XD Rofl 'the first time someone is glad to see a Miller' XD Ah, yes, the Jemma throwback ;) **

**Hope: Well, we got to see some of Darren's inside thoughts.**

**jisela: Thank you!**

**ILoveEWW: Thanks, I want to portray the trio as being very close, since that's what bffs would be in real life XD **

**Guest: Thank you! And I'll update whenever I get an idea, for the most part I've been getting plenty of ideas for this story haha. And as for the Jemma chapter, this story is being told through Rose's POV for the most part, so I don't think I'll be having a chapter focused solely on them. They'll be featured in a lot of chapters, but I don't think one will be entirely based on them. **


	7. Chapter 7: Sleepover Shenanigans

**Chapter 7**

Two hours later found three teenagers lying on their backs on the carpeted floor of the basement/hang-out room, two empty pizza boxes, a _Just Dance _game on the tv screen, and two empty 2-liter bottles of soda.

We were going to be working these calories off for weeks. And we still had three pizzas left, courtesy of Mr. Rueda, who, unlike his daughter, is awesome and nice.

"You guys need anything?" Mrs. Miller asked, poking her head in the room.

"Actually, we're a little hot. Can you help, Mom?" Jimmy asked with a grin.

She rolled her eyes, yet slammed her fist into her palm nonetheless. Immediately, we felt a icy rush of air flow through us, cooling us down immediately.

Mrs. Miller stepped back, smiling. "Better?"

"Yeah, thanks Mom!" Jimmy replied.

"No problem, have fun!" After that she left the room.

Alex grunted, eventually rolling over so she was supporting her weight with her elbow. "I'm bored. What should we do?"

"Watch a movie?" I suggested, "how about _White Chicks_?"

"It's funny, but we watched it a million times," Jimmy answered.

Suddenly, a devious grin overtook Alex's features. "Hey, how about we prank call someone?"

"Like who?" I asked, intrigued.

"How about Darren? He deserves it for what he put you through today."

I mentally agreed, she was right. He did deserve it.

"Uh, we can't. Remember how every Shark has each other's number?" Jimmy asked in a 'duh' tone.

"Y'know, right when I'm on a roll, you always have to start talking sense," Alex complained. She frowned, but then perked up again as he eyes lit up. "Hey, why can't Rose cast a spell so he won't know who it is?!"

Jimmy's eyes widened, as he stared at my shocked expression. "Can you do it, Rose? I admit, if you can do that, then I want in on this prank."

I bit my lip, "I don't know. I never tried anything like it before..."

"Oh, come on! You just rhyme a few words together and then we can prank call whoever we want without the chance of getting busted! Please?" she begged.

I groaned after staring into her puppy dog eyes, "alright, alright. It won't hurt to try, I guess. But we're also going to have to disguise our voices too."

"I think you could be a spy, Rose," Jimmy observed with a smirk.

"Here, use my phone," Alex said, setting it down in front of me.

I took a breath, then cleared my throat. "We can't be caught in the act, so make this phone hacked!"

Snapping my fingers, the red magic instantly hit the phone. Nothing happened after that.

"Did it work?" Alex asked.

"I don't know. I'll try calling Jimmy," I said, and after getting her phone's password, proceeded to go through her contacts and called Jimmy.

A few seconds later his phone began to ring.

_A few times I've been around that track,_

_So it's not just gonna happen like that._

_Cuz I ain't no hollaback girl!_

_I ain't no hollaback girl!_

Alex and I simply stared at him in wonder.

"What?! It's a good song!" he defended himself, then peered down at his screen. "And it worked, by the way. It only says 'unknown.'" He pressed a button, and the song ceased to be heard.

"Perfect!" Alex beamed, "now let's use it!"

"Wait, we gotta know what to say first," I protested.

"How about, 'is your refridgerator running?'" Jimmy suggested.

"That's lame!" Alex chided, "we gotta come up with something better than that!"

"Is this the Krusty Krab?" I asked.

"We're not using that one either," she deadpanned.

Suddenly, she grinned. "I have an idea. Rose, disguise my voice to make me have a Mexican accent!"

I was confused at the sheer strangeness of the question, yet I did as she asked.

"Alex needs a Mexican accent, for a prank call is her intent."

"Hola, hamburguesa!" she spoke in a perfect accent.

"Hello, hamburger?" Jimmy questioned, translating it.

"Hey, it's the only Spanish I know so far!" she retorted, then pressed Darren's contact.

As it was ringing, she put it on speaker phone.

"Hello?" Darren's voice came through.

"Hello, we have your exotic Mexican dancers for your bachelor party! Please confirm your order so we can have them sent!" Alex chirped.

I quietly snorted, covering my mouth with a hand to suppress my laughter. Jimmy was biting his lip to keep from laughing.

"What?" Darren questioned. Another snort escaped.

"Your exotic Mexican dancers!" Alex's voice rose, seeming angry. "You said you wanted twenty dancers for your bachelor party, and now you're not paying up! Typical Americans, never wanting to pay for anything! Tacano! Cheap!"

I was silently dying, at this point me and Jimmy were on the floor trying to muffle our laughter. I knew my face had to be red at this point from all of it.

"I'm not even getting married!" Darren shouted over the phone, "you have the wrong number, lady! Wrongo numero!"

Oh my God, I was going to pee my pants if this kept going on any longer.

"I am never wrong!" Alex shouted, "I have you right here: Senor Darren Blaze, twenty exotic Mexican dancers! Now pay up!"

"I never made that call!" You could tell he was getting more annoyed by the minute, "you have the wrong number!"

A picture of Mr. Oldman and Amanda Bynes acting the 'Wrong Number' skit from _The Amanda Show_ appeared in my mind. I bit my hand to try desperately to keep from laughing.

"Fine, maybe Senor Jose can talk some sense into you, stupid American," Alex smiled, covering the phone by laying it on her leg.

"Rose, quick, make me have the voice of a Mexican man!"

Nodding with a large grin, I cast the spell.

She cleared her manly throat, then held up the phone a little bit away from her mouth. "Hello, this is Jose's Strippers, when you got the dough, we got the hoe!"

Oh. My. God.

A muffled screech left my lips as I pressed my face into the carpeted floor, silently laughing. Jimmy was doing the same, his shoulders were trembling and I could hear a few bits of chortling escape.

"I don't want any strippers!" Darren yelled, "and I don't want any exotic Mexican dancers either! I don't know how you got my name, but I want that _order _cancelled!"

"Lo siento, senor. We have no refunds. That'll be five thousand dolores!"

"FIVE THOUSAND DOLLARS?! I told you I don't want them!"

"No refunds, senor."

"Cancel the order!"

"No refunds, senor."

"I said to cancel the order!"

"No refunds, senor."

"You're really pissing me off!"

"No refunds, senor."

"I never even heard of you people in my life! How the hell did you get my name, anyway?!"

"No refunds, senor."

I was close to peeing my pants at this point.

"I. Don't. Want. Any. Dancers. Or. Strippers! And I dare you to say 'no refunds, senor' again!"

For a moment, none of us spoke.

That is, until Alex did.

"No refunds, senor! No refunds, senor! No refunds, senor! No refunds, senor!"

We heard a scream of frustration, then we all saw the screen letting us know that he hung up. We were all dying, tears streaking down our faces.

"Oh my God, that was hilarious!" I gasped.

"You're amazing, Alex," Jimmy praised.

"Best. Sleepover. Ever." she grinned.

* * *

**A/N: The prank call was purely meant for comedy, this isn't meant to offend anyone. I got the ideas for the prank by googling 'prank call ideas' and came across 'the top tens,' which is where I found them. I got the idea for the 'no refunds, senor' part from a movie called, "Dude, Where's My Car?" when they're at a Chinese drive-thru.**

**I'm glad most of you got the reference ;D**

**Thank you so much for the reviews, everyone! To be honest, I'm surprised I got this many, usually 'Next Generation' stories don't get many reviews. Thank you!**

**lovethatignites: He kind of is, but he'll improve :) Hm...I wouldn't say he's abusing Rose...maybe mentally since they 'don't like each other' but he doesn't and never will hit her. He'll get better :) Also, Rose does like the nickname, she's just too stubborn to admit it ;) Anyway, I'm happy you guys like the song! XD **

**5mairer: I hope this was better ;)**

**Guest: Lol, yeah, I was chuckling when I wrote Dick instead of Nick XD And thank you! :D **

**delightisadream: Don't we all? ;) And I know, right? Darren needs to listen to the reviewers! XD **


	8. Chapter 8: Newest 'It' Couple?

**Chapter 8**

One thing registered on my mind.

Music.

And it was music that I knew well.

Groaning quietly, I rose from my sleeping bag, stretching my arms above my head. I grabbed my phone, looking at the time. It was a little after 11 am.

Looking around, I saw Alex still sleeping, but Jimmy was gone.

And the music ceased to go away.

I rose to my feet, taking the pillow I used to sleep on. I walked over to my best friend's sleeping bag. "Alex," I whispered, nudging her with my hand on her shoulder, "get up!"

She moaned, still asleep.

I sighed, walking away to grab a nearby bottle of water. Returning, I immediately dumped it on her head.

Alex sat up like lightning, her eyes wide in fright. When she found me chuckling, her eyes narrowed. "What was that for?!"

"I couldn't get you up," I laughed. "Now come on, Jimmy isn't here and I hear music. Let's check it out."

"Hmm...I hear it too," she mumbled. "Fine. But I'm getting you back for this."

We silently walked to where the music was coming from: the kitchen. Peering around the corner, we saw Jimmy dancing while holding a spatula, making pancakes...and singing.

_"I got gloss on my lips,_

_A man on my hips,_

_Hold my tighter than my Dereon jeans!_

_Acting up, drink in my cup,_

_I could care less what you think!"_

"I don't know what's scarier," Alex whispered, "the fact that he knows every word to _Single Ladies_, or that he can possibly move his hips better than Beyonce."

"Pssh, no one can beat Beyonce," I disagreed, "but those hips of his surely do not lie."

We continued staring, trying to keep from laughing. At the end of the song, Jimmy stood still, gasping for air. I'd be tired too if I did the dance he just did.

It was all quiet, until Alex broke the silence.

"My anaconda don't!"

Jimmy whirled around in surprise, a dark red blush overtaking his normally lightly tanned skin. Alex and I were crying with laughter, we were even on the ground.

"Oh my God!" Alex gasped, "why...how..?" She took a long look at Jimmy's still red face, "HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

I couldn't even form words, I was laughing so hard it was beginning to hurt.

"It's not that funny," Jimmy grumbled.

"YES IT IS!" Alex retorted, eyes squeezed shut while still laughing like a hyena...not that I sounded any better.

Finally, I managed to sober up, standing and wiping the tears off my face. "Okay. I'm done, no more."

A few seconds later, Alex did the same. "Alright, alright. That's it, I think I'm all out of tears, anyway."

"I was just singing and dancing while cooking, is there a problem with that?!" Our friend asked hotly.

"No...just do your own little thing," Alex winked.

I smirked while Jimmy just shook his head, "the pancakes are ready."

Monday was torture. I don't remember it being so hard to lift the covers off of me in my life.

Somehow, some way, I got ready for school. Once there, I banged my head against my locker, opting to just get some sleep right there.

"Didn't get enough sleep last night? That's not good for your beauty...then again, you'd look beautiful even if you hadn't slept in a week."

I smiled, despite not knowing who was speaking to me. "You know, somehow I doubt that."

He chuckled, and that's when the realization set in. Shocked, I raised my head from it's previous position to see Nick Lewis, who was wearing a cute grin, his green eyes sparkling with mirth.

"Nick!" I gasped, "what are you doing here?!"

He spoke, his grin never faltering. "My parents moved to this area, so I had to switch schools," he bent down, staring into my eyes. My breath hitched.

"It was totally worth it. So, will you help a poor fellow who can't find his way around?"

I gulped, taking a step back. "Uh, sure," I replied, my voice shaky, "let me see your schedule."

He reached into his pocket, then held out the folded piece of paper to me. After looking at it for a little bit, I realized something.

"Hey, we have all the same classes!"

"Really?" he smiled, "that's amazing luck. It seems that I've been lucky for awhile now," he smirked.

I felt even more heat rise to my cheeks. "Um, so school doesn't start 'till seven forty-five, we still have fifteen minutes left. I can show you the cafeteria if you want!"

Nick snickered, "shouldn't you put your backpack in your locker first?"

"Hm? Oh! Oh, yeah! Yeah, I should probably do that," I weakly smiled, "wouldn't wanna carry this thing around all day, I might get a hunchback!" Have I ever been this jittery?!

Now he laughed, "yes, we wouldn't want that to happen, I rather like the look of your back."

A few minutes later found me and Nick walking towards the cafeteria, talking pleasantly and making jokes. I'm so glad he moved here!

"Hey, I know this is off topic, but I want to ask you a question," he started.

"Yeah?" I asked. _Please be what I think it is!_

"Does this cafeteria have bagels?"

Oh. I frowned slightly, trying not to let my disappointment show. "Oh, uh, yeah. There's bagels."

Nick chuckled, "I was kidding! I want to ask you on a date!"

"Yes!" I suddenly blurted happily. Seeing my mistake, I visibly relaxed. "Um, I mean, sure. Why not?"

He shook his head with a smile, "great. I'll pick you up tonight at six. You still have my number?"

"Mhm," I nodded, biting my lip to keep my excitement in check.

"Great."

The bell rang.

"Shall we?" he asked, extending his arm.

I smiled, "we shall," I replied as I looped my arm through his.

All of a sudden, in the middle of the hallway, Walter ran up to us, with Ariel not too far behind him with their camera in tow.

I rolled my eyes while Nick just looked confused.

"This just in, Iridiumites! It seems that our new student, Nick Lewis, ex-Dolphin, is canoodling with our very own Rose Novoa! Could this be the newest 'it' couple blossoming before us? We'll keep you guys updated! This has been FYI."

I stared with my mouth open as Walter and Ariel dashed away, leaving me with Nick alone in the hallway.

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry about that. I know you must feel embarrased, and so do I, but-"

"Hey, hey, easy," he soothed, "I'm not mad or embarrased. In fact, this just made it easier to ask you to be my girlfriend."

I could've died.

"Sure!" I chirped happily while inside I was an ecstatic mess.

He grinned, "wonderful." And with that he kissed me on the cheek.

"Come on, let's get to class," he said, walking us away.

Of course, we were a few minutes late. But we managed to elude getting put in detention, since Nick was a new student. I'm actually surprised she did that for us, maybe she isn't completely heartless. He sat next to me, and with the rest of the class we began copying notes.

Until I was standing in the janior's closet.

My eyebrows furrowed, I was looking at the pencil still in my hand, poised to write. "What am I doing here?"

"I think you know," came Darren's cold voice, icy eyes freezing me in place.

My confusion turned to anger, "what was that?! How are you gonna explain my sudden disappearance?"

He rolled his eyes, "I sent a memory wiping spell their way, they won't even remember you were gone. Anyway, I thought I made it clear to stay away from Dick."

"His name is Nick!"

"Whatever. And what is he doing here, anyway?"

"His family moved, so he had to transfer here. I was showing him around, not that I need an excuse to be around my boyfriend."

His eyes slowly widened. He took a step back, looking as if I had punched him. It was weird, I've never seen him look so wounded.

Was that guilt I felt?

"Y-you're dating him?" he quietly asked.

I paused. "Yes."

Darren walked closer to me, locking eyes with mine. "Rose, you don't know him. What if wants to hurt you?"

My heart was pounding at the close proximity, yet I managed to still retain my wits. "Nick would never hurt me."

"Rose, please," he sighed, running a hand through his midnight locks. "Look, I'm not going to command you or try to force you to stay away from him. However, I don't want you to be hurt; I can't have you be hurt. Just be careful when you're around him, that's all I ask."

Wow. He's not going to try to order me around? He's letting me have a choice? What was with the change?

I doubted Nick would hurt me, he was so sweet, but I would do as Darren asked. After all, it wouldn't hurt.

"Okay, I'll be careful."

He smiled, "thank you."

* * *

**A/N: It's pretty late, and I'm getting tired; I won't be able to reply to reviews. But do know that I appreciate EVERY SINGLE ONE, they always bring a smile to my face and motivate me to write more :)**


	9. Chapter 9: Just A Dream

**Chapter 9**

"The Seven?" I asked, trying to hide my disappointment.

"Yeah," Nick replied with brightened eyes to match his excitement, "great place for a first date, huh?"

"Yeah," I tried to match his enthusiasm, "perfect."

Okay, I know I should be appreciative of the mere fact that Nick was even taking me out on a date, but the romantic inside me had a fancy restaurant imagined, complete with soft music and candlelight.

Then again, we're only freshmen in high school. There aren't many of us who can afford fancy restuarants...well, I can since my mother's an interior designer and my father is the CEO of a company.* Oh well, at least he wasn't taking me to a McDonald's.

Luckily, the cocktail dress that I wore wasn't considered too fancy, it was nice for a date at The Seven.

"I'm gonna go order, what would you like?" he asked after we found a table.

"Two slices of plain pizza please, with a small Coke," I smiled.

He grinned, "coming right up."

A few minutes later, he came back with our food. At first, we ate our pizza in silence, then he started to talk.

"So, what made you get into swimming?"

I smiled, "my father was on the team back when he was in high school. He was also on the soccer and basketball teams, but I like swimming the best; that's why I'm only on the swim team."

"Ah," he grinned, "so you want to be like your father?"

"Mhm," I nodded, "he's a great man, I'm proud to call him my Dad. Not that I'm not proud of my mother too, she's a fantastic woman. She's so nice, and her creativity makes up for her lack of athletic skills." _Not to mention they're both amazing magical beings._

"That's very mature of you," Nick replied, "I'm proud of my parents too. I can see us accomplishing great things together."

"Like owning a business?" I questioned.

He smirked, "something like that."

Just then, _Oops I Did It Again_ came on. I rolled my eyes, but they crinkled with amusement when Nick started mouthing the words.

_Oops! You think I'm in love_

_That I'm sent from above!_

_I'm not that innocent! _

We both started laughing. Sure, some people were staring at us, but we were having a good time, so who cares?

We talked more throughout the date, we talked of our interests, our favorite tv shows, favorite colors, etc. Overall, I had a good time, even if the place wasn't what my romantic side was expecting.

He gave me a sweet kiss on the lips goodnight before he left, leaving me smiling like an idiot when I entered the house. Mom giggled at me and winked, while Dad rolled his eyes with a scowl. I smirked as I kissed the both of them on the cheeks for goodnight (to this Dad smiled and told me he loved me, same as Mom) then went upstairs to my room. After which, I got changed and went to sleep with Nick's face in my mind.

* * *

_I stared at myself in the large body-length mirror. My dress was beautifu, and my tiara was set perfectly atop my head. My black locks were curled, styled into an elegant updo._

_Deciding that I was ready, I left my quarters and was met by a servant. _

_"Your Majesty, the King is waiting for you in the ball room, the celebration has already begun."_

_I nodded with a kind smile, "I see. Thank you."_

_I made my way to the ballroom, all the while passing the occasional guard. They would stare ahead of them, and, if I caught their eye, they'd give me a bow of their head._

_Eventually, I made it to the magnificent ballroom. One person saw me, and immediately stopped dancing with their partner. The woman he was dancing with met my eyes as well, and their previously hovering feet touched the floor again._

_More and more people became aware of my presence, and more and more feet began to drop to the floor. The spell was cast to stop the music by someone whom I didn't see._

_"Her Majesty, Queen Rosalyn of the Magical Realm!" The announcer stated in a booming voice._

_I smiled at all the people who bowed/curtsied, giving a polite nod of my own head. "Welcome to the Royal Palace, I am pleased and honored to have you all here with us. I hope you have thus far enjoyed yourselves and wish you all an enjoyable night!"_

_I sat on my throne, which was the signal that my small speech was done. The music instantly started up again, and couples were soon again twirling around as if I never disturbed them. _

_Suddenly, a hand was in my line of vision. I looked up, only to meet a blurry face. All I could make out was a pair of bright eyes._

_"My Queen," his rich voice sounded, "will you do me the honor of sharing a dance with me?"_

_"Of course, my King," I found myself saying, despite not knowing who it was. I found myself not caring about his identity; everything was normal. _

_He led me to the ballroom floor, to which everyone parted into a large circle, leaving a large space for me and the King. _

_Once in the center, the music changed to slower tune. The King placed a hand on my waist, and we began to sway from side to side. We turned, then got back to swaying, all the while my eyes never leaving his. I couldn't help but stare at them, they captivated me; they forced me to look deeply into them. _

_I slowly turned, his arm leading me outwards. Before I knew it, he spun me to him so I was in front of him again. _

_His left arm lifted, the wrist supporting my right. We lifted our wrists up and down, his other hand that was on my waist went behind his back. _

_Our arms went higher and higher, eventually he used that arm to spin me around. Instead of returning my arm to my side, I held it close to his face, so that my elbow was slightly touching the crook of his. His left went behind his back again, all the while we were slowly spinning._

* * *

I gasped, sitting up in my bed drenched in a cold sweat. I took in huge mouthfuls of air, extremely disoriented.

"It was all a dream," I said to myself, "just a dream."

But how was it a dream? It all seemed to _real_. There was no way I could imagine that beautiful ballroom, my dress, the tiara, the music, or the people. It was all too magnificent, it truly felt real.

And I was a queen? I used to wish when I was younger to be a princess, but this was no childish fantasy. I really was a queen, and in the dream I acted as if being one was...well, normal. As if I was used to it, as if I lived it everyday.

Then there was the King, whose face was just a blurry image except for those bright eyes...

I took one more shaky breath, then settled under the covers. I closed my eyes, determined to have a less confusing dream. Luckily, I did.

In the morning, the dream was still crystal-clear in my mind. I pushed it aside; it meant nothing. It was just a dream.

Alex and I walked to school, during which I returned to my usual cheery, joking self.

"So, how was your date with Nick?" she asked with a sly smirk.

"It was nice," I replied, smiling. "He was a perfect gentleman, and we talked a lot about our interests and that."

She rolled her eyes. "Who cares? What I want to know is if he kissed you!"

"Alex!" I scolded, a blush overtaking my features.

"Oooh, you're blushing! He did kiss you! Give me the deets!" she pressed.

Now it was my turn to roll my eyes. "Yes, he did kiss me. It was sweet, just a quick peck on the lips."

Alex sighed, "it's obvious this guy lacks passion. I say you should dump him."

"No! What if he's just saving the passion for later? You know, this was only our first date."

"Whatever. All I know is that the guy seems boring so far."

* * *

**A/N: Rose's dance with the King is based off Cinderella's dance with the Prince. There's a video clip of it titled 'They're Looking At You.' **

**Soo...whose eyes were they? What do you guys think? ;D**

***lovethatignites and I think that Jax would be a CEO of a company in the future, along with Emma being an interior designer.**

**LINKS FOR THE DREAM ARE ON MY PROFILE!**

**lovethatignites: Gotta love Jimmy! XD Lol 'hips don't try' I love it! And Nick does seem cute and nice...or maybe boring like Alex said ;D**

**tierrayaoi: I love your enthusiam for DarrenxRose XD**

**ILoveEWW: Hmm...Dick or Nick? It's hard to remember XD **

**MyEveryWitchWay: Thank you!**

**Jemmalover1: I'm guessing you don't like Nick... XD And aww, wasn't that adorable of him? I think he's maybe starting to wisen up... Haha, I don't think there's an official ship name for them. I've seen Roseren and Darrose. You guys can decide the name!**

**Guest: It seems that people either hate Darren, or love him. I guess there's no in-between XD **

**delightisadream: I know, and they're coming! :) Last chapter was just a snipet of his soft side, you'll see him improve chapter-by-chapter. Well, maybe not every single chapter, considering he might not be in some, but you know what I mean :)**

**Toolazytologin: Lol the 'mbm gene' XD I don't think he's inherited it haha.**

**Guest: Thanks!**

**alessandramottam: Thanks!**


	10. Chapter 10: Foreign Languages Galore!

**A/N: Only 9 chapters and 108 reviews...you guys are the absolute BEST! Thank you so much! :D**

**p.s. You might want to have Google translate ready ;)**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

"_Hallo, Klasse_!"

"_Hallo_," we responded.

Fraulein (Ms.) Schneider smiled at us. "Today we are only going to review for tomorrow's quiz. I want you all to pair off in two's and work on _Aktivität zwei auf seite zwanzig_."

I mentally translated that she wanted us to work on Activity Two on page twenty.

Nick was absent today, and even if he was here I doubt Fraulein Schneider would let him work with me. Since he's new, the teacher wanted to get him caught up with us as quickly as possible, and that required him to go to her whenever we worked in speaking activities.

Without Nick, I had no friends in this class. Jimmy wanted to take French (something about wanting to be like Charles Boyer), and Alex ventured into the Spanish world, claiming that it'd be the easier language to learn.

German is hard to learn; it's different and not many people can speak it in our country. That's why I was eager to take it.

"Want to work together?"

And I'm guessing that's why Darren wished to take it as well.

I had no one else, so I let him be my partner. He sat down in the chair in front of me, turning to face me.

"_Möchten Sie zuerst gehen wollen, oder sollte ich?_"

I stared blankly at him. "Huh?"

He smirked, "would you like to go first, or should I?"

"Um, you can go," I replied, slightly embarrased. I only knew the basics of German, what Fraulein Schneider has taught us so far. But somehow Darren was a whiz at it, he was the best speaker in the class besides the teacher. I couldn't deny that deep down I was impressed.

Darren's eyebrows furrowed as he looked down at the book in his hands, concentrating on what the book wanted us to say. I kind of liked his 'thinking face.'

Snap out of it, Rose! You have a boyfriend! Someone should just paint a scarlet A on your chest right now!

Okay...maybe I tended to go to the extreme in my mind a little.

When I looked up from my book Darren was staring at me.

Oh crap, did I just completely space out? What did he say?!

"Do you need me to repeat it?" he grinned.

I sighed in dejection, "please."

He chuckled, "_mein name ist Darren, was ist Ihre_?"

_My name is Darren, what is yours?_

Okay, easy! I smiled almost triumphantly, "_mein name ist Rosalyn_."

"_Schön sie kennen zu lernen._"

I knew this too! _Nice to meet you._

"_Ebenso._" _Likewise._

"_Ich bin ein zauberer._"

I'm a what? "Huh?" He wasn't getting this from the book.

He grinned, "_und du bist eine hexe, eine sehr schöne noch dazu_."

I had no clue what he was saying. "_Ich mag zu lesen," _I responded lamely. _I like to read._

Darren snickered, "_du bist auch sehr unerfahren, wenn es um magie geht, und natürlich Deutsch. Na ja, man mit der Zeit lernen Sie_."

"You better not be insulting me in German," I glared at him.

He chuckled, shaking his head. Then he sobered, looking in my eyes and lowering his voice.

"_Warum sollte ich Sie beleidigen, wenn Ich liebe dich?_"

I had no idea what he said, but it sounded serious and sent a chill up my spine...the good kind.

I gulped, "um..._danke_?" I guess saying 'thank you' to someone when you don't know what they said is a safe enough response.

Darren grinned mischievously, the top row of his white teeth being exposed in the process. "_Du bist willkommen, meine Königin._"

"And then he was speaking in mad fast German to me, but I have no idea what he said," I explained to Jimmy and Alex at lunch.

"Can you repeat it? Maybe we can look it up on Google translate," Jimmy suggested.

I shook my head, "I can't. I don't know the meaning of his words...or remember what the actual words were. It's killing me!"

"He probably insulted your swimming or something," Alex rolled her eyes. "Just forget about it."

Maybe she was right, maybe he was just being stupid and insulting my swimming. So why did every fibre of my being protest against the idea?

"How does he even know all that German?" Alex questioned, "I mean, he started learning it at the same time you did."

"Maybe he takes lessons," I shrugged, "I doubt it was magic, he was too quick at the language. In the beginning of the activity he was switching from German to English with ease. There's no doubt that he knows it very well."

"I wish I was as good at Spanish as he is with German, this stuff is hard!" Alex complained.

"_Pauvre fille_," Jimmy mused in French, smirking at Alex.

"Shuto upo!" she growled.

I laughed quietly to myself.

At the beginning of swim practice, Nick texted me, apologizing for his absence. He said he had a family matter to attend to. Before I exited the locker room, I quickly sent a text back saying that it was okay and I hoped everything was alright.

Coach Barbara, or Barb as we called her, made us do the usual laps and strokes. When it came time for our drink break (did you actually think we drank the water from the pool? That's just gross.) I talked to Jimmy quietly.

"Are you good in French? Like, do you know a lot of words?"

He gave me a confused face, "I guess I know some phrases. Why do you ask?"

"I was thinking of when Darren was potentially insulting me in German. Since he can't possibly know French too, can you tell me an insult in French that I could call him?"

Jimmy thought for a minute. "Hmm...well, I do know that _porc _means pig."

"Anything else?" I asked. I really didn't want to call him something that would make me sound juvenile.

"Ooh!" he brightened, "I remember Paul was looking up random words on Google translate, and one of them was _secousse_, or jerk."

"_Secousse_," I repeated to myself, "_secousse_." I had to master the word if I was going to call Darren it.

"Good luck," Jimmy chuckled as I walked back to the pool.

At the end of practice, I had just come out of the locker room when I noticed Darren and Coach Barb talking. I couldn't hear what they were saying, but I assumed it was about swimming stuff.

* * *

"Is she coming along well?" Barbara asked.

I smiled, "very well. Agamemnon told me so."

"Wonderful. Do you think she'll be ready?"

"Definitely. As long as she agrees, of course."

She groaned. "I don't understand why you don't just tell her how it is, Darren. She needs to realize her role in this."

I sighed, closing my eyes and pinching the bridge of my nose with my thumb and forefinger. "I simply made my choice, she never agreed to it. Hell, she doesn't even have a clue of what's going on. I'll tell her when she's ready, and also tell her of my request."

"Request? Why don't you just force her into the role?"

I glared at her, gritting my teeth. "I will never force her into anything she doesn't want to do. I want her to love me and enjoy her role, not hate me and feel trapped."

Barbara sighed, "fine. But please try to hurry, we're running out of time. It could happen any day now."

"I know. You three tell me so everyday."

Barbara gave me a good-bye and good luck, then walked away. Then I saw Rose herself walking towards me, wearing a scowl. I grinned, anticipating of what she was going to come at me with.

She poked a finger on my t-shirt clad chest. "_Secousse_!"

Hm, I guess Jimmy must have taught her that word. I smirked, it would take a lot to one-up me.

"_Et vous avez de jolis yeux,_" I replied in perfect French.

She looked shocked at my response. I knew she was most likely thinking how in the world I knew three languages. The thought enough made me snicker.

"_Dummkopf_!" she retorted in anger, switching back to German.

I leaned in close to her face, enough to make her breath hitch. "_Ich liebe dich_."

Her eyebrows furrowed, "_Ich liebe dich_, too!" she bit back, then grinned in apparent victory.

I smirked, a chuckle escaping from my lips. "_super, jetzt alles, was ich zu tun ist, hören Sie es auf Englisch sagen_."

She looked dumbfounded, I knew she was wondering what I said. I smiled and shook my head, "come on, let's get you home. Providing you want to walk with me, that is."

* * *

I thought about it. Darren may have been annoying with me all day with all the German and just now some French, but overall he's been, dare I say it, nice. He's even letting me choose of whether or not I wanted to walk home with him. I knew Nick wouldn't mind, after all, nothing was going to happen.

"Sure."

* * *

**A/N: I bet you're all wondering of what Darren was saying in German and that one French line! How does he know three languages? Does he know any more? Is he just interested in learning new languages, or is it something else? ;) **

**I got all the German and French words from google translate. However, dummkopf means 'idiot' or 'stupid head' in German...I didn't mean it as the word that shows up on google translate.**

**lizzydreamlove: But Nick seems like such a nice guy ;)**

**lovethatignites: Thank you! Honestly I felt that it wasn't that great, so I was relieved when you said that XD Hmm, I'll try to fit in Gigi and Sebastian! Maybe I'll have a PTA meeting chapter? :)**

**tierrayaoi: I can only imagine what this chapter did to your feels XD**

**5mairer: Maybe? I don't know ;)**

**TotallyCray-Cray: Yep, Darren is his name!**

**Roseren Shipper: I think it's obvious who you ship XD **

**Guest: Thank you! :)**

**alli211: Thank you! :D **

**ILoveEWW: They're not really that important to the story, I might feature them in a future chapter. EWW is having a season 4. I don't know the other answers to your questions, though.**

**delightisadream: Sure, you can refer to him as that XD **

**Every witch way jemma fan: Thank you! :D**

**Jemmalover1: Rose is being pretty hard-headed ;)**

**Guest: Sorry, I can't answer that ;)**


	11. Chapter 11: Like Mother Like Daughter

**Chapter 11**

"Hey, Aggie!" I greeted as I walked into the Principal's office.

My guardian rolled his eyes, "I told you _not t_o call me that."

I rose an eyebrow, smirking. "Would you prefer Memmy, then?"

"Memmy?"

"Yeah, Aga_mem_non. Memmy!"

He scowled, "I'll take Aggie, then."

"Good," I smiled. "So, what are we doing today? More levitation spells, reverse spells, or something cool for a change? How about invisibility? Ooh! How about cloning myself?! That'd be awesome, I can have them do all the work for me-"

"MS. NOVOA!"

I shut my mouth, shrinking back a bit on his sudden interruption.

"Cloning oneself is a serious offense, in fact it's illegal. It's not even technically cloning, you're just splitting yourself into different halves of your personality. The Magic Realm was almost destroyed during the last Fool Moon because of a cloning spell, therefore I'd advise you not to try it...unless, that is, if you want to lose your powers."

My eyes widened. Who knew that clones could be so serious, enough to threaten the world? I wonder who the stupid person was who almost let it be destroyed. "I won't try it, I promise."

"Good," he smiled slightly, "as for invisibility, that is a complex spell, it can be very easy to turn yourself invisible, but hard to return to normal. You'll learn it one day, and hopefully not by accident like a girl I once knew."

"Was this the same girl who almost destroyed the Realm?"

He nodded.

"She's stupid, how could she let that happen?"

Agamemnon chuckled, "I don't know. Although, I guess it wasn't technically all her fault. She was a very inexperienced witch, in fact she was your age when she first discovered her powers. Now, let's get on with the lesson, shall we?"

"Yes! And it better not be boring," I grinned.

"I hope not. Today you will be working on how to tele-transport!"

"Awesome!" I smiled excitedly. "What do I have to do?"

"It's very simple, really," he smiled. "All you have to do, is picture where you want to go and create a spell to take you there; keep in mind that is the harder option, although it will be easy once you master concentration. The easier way is that you could say where you want to go in the spell. Try it."

"Okay, sounds easy enough," I grinned. I lifted my hand, red magical energy emerging out of my palm. "I don't want to be careless...so send me to Paris!"

Nothing happened.

"What happened?" I asked, confused and disappointed.

"Try again, it could take a few tries to finally get it."

I breathed in deep, then let it out. "If this spell doesn't work I'll be really embarrassed, so please let me go to Paris!"

Nothing.

I grew frustrated. "Come on, I wanna go to Paris!"

Suddenly, Agamemnon wasn't in front of me anymore. Neither was his desk, or the wall, or even that weird plant in the corner of the room. All I registered was that for a moment I saw black, then I couldn't breathe.

Blindly, I started kicking, using my instincts. I eventually reached air, taking in a huge gulp. When I opened my eyes, harsh sunlight dancing across the water greeted me.

"The pool?!" I asked myself, bewildered. "How'd I end up here? This is nowhere near Paris!"

Agamemnon appeared before me by the edge of the pool. He was shaking his head with a slight smile. "Like mother, like daughter."

After my disasterous tele-transporting spell, and a successful drying one, I walked back to the office. Agamemnon didn't even think to bring me with him when he tele-transported back.

Jerk.

"Hey, Red. How's the lesson going?"

I turned to see Darren leaning up against a row of lockers, head cocked slightly to the side, and a smirk on his lips.

I glowered. "Fine," I lied.

"Really?" His smirk widened, "did you find it to be rather...refreshing? Did a splash of knowledge hit you? Were you submerged in it?" He snickered at the end.

How did he know?!

"Are you stalking me?" I demanded.

"No, just watching over you."

"Same thing."

"Then would you say that your grandmothers are stalkers? They watch over you."

Something hit within me. The fact that both of my grandmothers died way before I was even born was a sensitive topic for me. I wished desperately to know them. All I had was a picture of Grandma Maria and my mother from when she was three. I don't even have a picture of Grandma Leanna, but Dad would say that she was pretty and funny.

"Oh no. Rose, I'm really sorry, I didn't mean it like that. I just...I know they watch over you and I-oh God, Rose please don't cry."

I didn't even realize I was crying. Darren came to stand in front of me, wiping a tear away with his thumb. "Please don't cry. I'm sorry, that was a bad comparison to make; I shouldn't have said it."

"No," I protested, sniffling. "No, it was a good comparison. I like to think that they watch over me, and that's definitely not bad." I gave a small giggle, "and they're not stalkers for doing it."

He smiled.

"Rose? Hey, babe!"

We both turned to find Nick, who must've been coming back from the bathroom or something.

"Hi, Nick!" I smiled, finishing the gap between us and giving him a hug. I was a bit annoyed that he called me 'babe,' as I asked him before to not call me it. However, he kept on, as he said, 'forgetting,' or that it just 'slips.' Oh well, I guess it's nice that he cared enough about me to give me a pet name.

When we seperated, he took my hand, standing next to me. "Hey, Darren."

The wizard nodded, his jaw set. "Nick."

"I'm glad you're here, I've been meaning to ask you about the swim team. Think you could use another player?" Nick grinned.

Darren was silent, obviously thinking it over. Finally, he gave a small sigh and said, "sure. Practice is today after school."

"Sweet!" He turned to me, "sorry, babe, but I gotta head back to class. I'll walk you down to lunch," he gave me a kiss on the cheek then walked down the hall, turning the corner and out of sight.

I could only stare at Darren in wonder.

"What? Like what you see?" he gave a smirk that didn't quite reach his eyes.

I ignored the sarcastic comment. "You don't like Nick...why would you let him join the team?"

He looked in my eyes, "because it would've made you upset if I told him 'no.'"

"But...you don't-"

"Don't what? Care?" his eyes flashed, "yes, Rose, I don't care. I don't care about you learning how to use your powers; that's why I got you the best guardian. I don't care that Aurora makes your life miserable whenever she can; that's why I told her not to bully you again or else I'd take away her powers. I don't even care that you're dating Nick, when you've only known him for like a week or two, when you've known _me _since the first grade; that's why I'm not angry right now."

With each sentence he moved steadily closer to me, up until the point where my back was against the lockers, and he was preventing my only way of escape.

I guess that explains why Aurora hasn't been bothering me lately. And Darren threatened to take away her powers?! Can he actually _do _that? How is it possible?

_When you've known _me _since the first grade_...what did that mean?

Well, it was obvious that he _did _care about me.

"And now you're afraid of me. Great, as if I don't already have enough on my mind," he stepped back, sighing and pinching the bridge of his nose with his thumb and forefinger, a pose that he's been recently doing a lot of. "I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry too," I whispered.

He looked at me with surprise written on his features. "Sorry? What have you got to be sorry for?"

"I'm sorry that I thought you didn't care...it's clear that you do. Thank you for what you've done for me, I'm sorry that I didn't thank you sooner."

Darren smiled weakly, "no problem."

The bell rang, signaling the end of sixth period.

"I'll see you later, Red," he winked, walking down the hallway.

After swim practice, I was in my room, on my laptop, when I heard a knock on the door.

"Come in!"

"Hey, Rosie," Mom came to sit next to me on the bed. "How's training coming along?"

I decided not to embarrase myself by mentioning the pool incident. "It's going fine."

She smirked, a spark in her eye. "I have a something for you that'll help. Do you want it?"

"Sure," I grinned, "I can use any help I can get."

Mom laughed, "okay, follow me, then."

I followed her into my parents's bedroom, where she walked into her closet. Standing on her tip-toes, she reached up for the top shelf and pulled out an old-looking big, brown book.

She blew on the cover, dust particles catching in the rays of sunlight with the help of the open window.

"Hey, Hexie. Sorry I let a little dust get on you," she apologized to it.

My mother was talking to a book. Does this mean that she's crazy?

When I was about to ask why she was talking to it, the book's pages glowed golden. I gasped, being able to understand that it was saying that it was okay, but please not to do it again. He hated being dirty.

The book was alive?!

"Rose," Mom looked up at me, "this is the Hexoren, a book that contains many powerful and useful spells, guarunteed to help you out in almost any situation. I had him when I was your age, and now that you have powers, I'm giving him to you. Take care of him, and no one is to know that you have him in your possession."

"Not even Jimmy or Alex?" I questioned.

"Except them, I trust them, and I know you do too," she smiled, then glanced back down at the book. "Come on, Hexie. Don't you want to meet my daughter? She's your new owner, after all."

My mouth dropped as I saw it rise out of Mom's hands, then flew right in front of my face.

"Uh...hi," I began awkwardly, "I'm Rosalyn, but everyone calls me Rose. I just got my powers recently, so I need any kind of help with learning and becoming better. I hope you like me as much as Mom."

Tentively, I reached out a hand.

It didn't move.

I accepted this as permission to continue, as I slowly touched the Hexoren's cover. I began going back and forth, petting it. Not long after, it began to slowly vibrate.

"He likes that," Mom grinned, "also when you give him baby-talk and make him the center of attention."

The book flew out from under my hand, flying in front of Mom's face. It's pages glowed a fierce gold, and I knew that he wasn't really angry with her for saying that.

"Take the Hex into your room so you two can get aquainted," Mom smiled. "Dinner will be in an hour."

When walking back to my room, I looked down at the spell book in my hands. "You know, up until now, I didn't think books were alive. I guess I was wrong."

He glowed, for he was laughing.

**A/N: Please excuse Darren's anger spike, he's got a lot on his mind. **

**TotallyCray-Cray: I gotta have suspense if I want readers ;D**

**lovethatignites: Thanks for liking the languages! It was fun to write :) **

**Guest: Yes, she (unknowingly) said it ;) Thank you! **

**Every witch way jemma fan: Thanks ;)**

**delightisadream: I hope you still like Darren after this chapter. I mainly wrote it to have a deeper moment between them, that their romance isn't going to be all sunshine and rainbows and perfection. They're humans, and humans make mistakes. Although, I'd be pretty mad too if I were him. Accusing someone of not caring can really hurt a person.**

**Jemmalover1: I wonder what her reaction will be ;D**

**tierrayaoi: Lol XD**

**xDreamingxAtxMidnightx: Haha, me too XD Yes, too bad she didn't understand!**

**Guest: I know it isn't the most reliable, but it's the easiest to use XD**

**Guest: Thank you:)**

**ILoveEWW: Glad you liked it! But in the A/N, I stated that I didn't mean for **_**dummkopf**_** to mean that. In German, it means 'idiot' or 'stupid-head.' And **_**danke ;)**_


	12. Chapter 12: Black Arts Haunting

**A/N: I made a mistake last chapter, when Nick said that he'll walk Rose to lunch. Rose's study/training is 6th period, while Lunch is 5th. I'm sorry I forgot this detail. **

**Chapter 12**

October.

Some leaves on the trees are changing colors, and the temperature is dropping to a nice mid-seventies.

I've learned quite a few things from Agamemnon, and from the Hex too. Speaking of Hex, we're great friends. He is always eager to help. Unfortunately, more often than not, he tries to stow away in my backpack before I leave for school. Luckily I always manage to catch him in time; I can't have a flying book in the school. He could easily get caught.

Of course, Alex and Jimmy have met Hex too. Hex was at first skeptical of them, but soon after I reassured him that they would not tell anyone about magic (I was sure to include that Jimmy was half-Kanay, himself) and that they were trusted. After being told that, he welcomed them with open pages.

Nick and I haven't stopped dating, we've never even been in a fight. He's a great boyfriend; he's attentive and caring. He's kissed me quite a few times, but none of them were ever as passionate as I wished. I won't dump him just because he can't kiss all that well. Also, he's still clueless about magic.

Whenever Darren and I happened to be by each other, and after making sure no one was listening, we would talk about magic and spells. Currently, he was trying (along with Aggie) to help me with my tele-transporting problem. He says that he's very experienced in magic, and with a teacher like him, I'd learn in no time.

That doesn't mean that I told him about Hex. No, the only people who know about him are my parents, me, Alex, and Jimmy. It's not that I don't trust Darren, it's just...I don't trust him completely. Yes, I know he did a lot of things for me, and I know he cares about my well-being, but it's just...I don't know. Maybe it's just that for once I finally know something that he doesn't. Is that it?

...

"Come on, Red. I know you can do this, we've been practicing for two weeks."

"I'm trying, Darren!" I growled, frustrated. "I'm sure it took you awhile to learn some spells."

"Not as long as this."

I snapped my gaze up to his, an angry glare on my face and mouth open to hurl a retort, only to see a teasing smirk on his lips. The insult that was ready to be thrown at him faded away; he wasn't being serious. I've grown used to his teasing with all the time we've spent around each other, and it was obvious that he never meant anything he said.

He smiled. "Listen, Red. I'm a patient person, I will help you for as long as you want me to. However, it's just that I know you can do this spell, you're coming along great when using magic. I just don't understand why it's such a problem for you. I know it's more complex than making things levitate and reversing other spells, but this should still be easy for you. You're smart, and I know you can figure this out."

I could feel my cheeks start to slightly burn. This was one of the consequences of spending too much time with him; whenever he gave me a compliment my cheeks would heat up. Luckily, he never commented on it.

"Thanks."

"Now, try again. Remember to picture the place you want to go to in your mind while saying the spell aloud."

I nodded, closing my eyes. "This empty classroom is quite the bore, send me to a town in Singapore!"

_Splash._

I groaned in disappointment, swimming out of the pool. Darren appeared next to me just as I was getting out, extending a hand for me to grab.

"Don't worry, you'll get it," he promised.

I shook my head like a wet dog, hair flying everywhere. "It's obvious that I'll never get it, why can't I just give up?"

Darren turned to me, shock written on his features. "Rosalyn Novoa, giving up? I don't think I've ever heard you say those words in my life...which is why I'm not letting you give up now."

I groaned, "Darren. It's impossible. Maybe I'm just not meant to do it, can't we just move on to something else?"

"Not until you learn that spell, it's going to be very useful."

"You're not even my guardian," I pointed out, "why should you have a say in whether or not I move on to something else?"

His voice lowered, he was staring deeply in my eyes. I fought back a nervous intake of breath. "Believe me, I have a lot of say in things. You're not moving on until you master that spell, I'll be sure to tell Agamemnon. Understand?"

I narrowed my eyes, "you're a jerk, you know that?"

He leaned back, a smug grin on his features. "So you've told me."

After he tele-transported us back to the empty classroom, I walked back to the cafeteria to spend the last ten minutes of lunch with my friends and boyfriend. I've been skipping lunch these past couple weeks, going to train with Darren with the excuse of going to tutoring lessons with Fraulein Schneider. I didn't starve though. No, everytime when I'd step in that empty classroom, there'd always be a delicious lunch served à la magic.. Darren and I would eat for about fifteen minutes, then we'd train.

"Hey, babe," Nick greeted with a smile, kissing my cheek after I took my place next to him.

After the usual greetings, we started talking.

"How bad is your German that you need to go to tutoring everyday?" Alex questioned, looking sorry for me.

"Very bad," I answered, while thinking of my pool episodes. It was embarrassing, really. Darren's probably laughing at me right now.

If you're wondering why I'm keeping my magical tutoring a secret, well, the answer is simple. Jimmy and Alex aren't exactly too chummy with Darren; they'd immediately disapprove. I didn't even want him helping me at first, but I realized that if I wanted to conquer this spell, then I'd need his help.

I adjusted my red leather jacket, zipping it up halfway.

"And you never eat lunch either, Rose you gotta eat something during lunch, you'll be weak without it," Jimmy warned.

_I already am weak. _"Don't worry guys, I just bring my lunch to Fraulein Schneider's everyday and eat it there."

My two best friends and Nick nodded at me, Alex looking at me from her place next to Jimmy. She used to sit by me, but Nick has taken her place.

"So, what are we doing for Halloween?" I asked, trying to move on to a different subject.

Judging by the way everyone's eyes lit up, I'd say that it worked.

"Actually, I've heard of this great haunted house that we could go to. It's called, 'Black Arts Haunting.' From what I've heard, it's really scary, we should go there!" Nick suggested.

"Cool!" Alex excitedly replied, "let's do it!"

"I'm in," Jimmy added.

Everyone looked at me.

Truth is, scary houses made me uneasy...and scared out of my mind. I could do haunted hayrides, but an area that you actually have to _walk _through? I know it's all fake, but still.

Oh well. I was going to have to swallow my fear; I wasn't letting them down by being a baby.

"Sure, why not?"

The month went by as normal...with my still not mastering the tele-transporting spell. It was taking too long, so Darren removed his previous decision; I was allowed to study new things. Although, he still trained me regularly on the spell.

Halloween eventually arrived, and that meant that I had to go to that haunted house attraction.

I might be a bit scared.

I flattened the pink, sparkling skirt that went to just above my knees. I repuffed my sleeves, then fixed my small, sliver tiara in the mirror. In my right hand, was my silver wand. You got in for half-price if you came with a costume on.

Anyway, I figured it'd be kind of ironic that I'd be going as Glinda from _The Wizard of Oz_, since we're both witches. And I just might have a secret enjoyment for glitter.

Nick is supposed to go as a vampire, Alex as a gothic fairy, and Jimmy as Superman. Safe to say, we're all going to look ridiculous.

Alex and I decided to do some trick-or-treating on the way there, since it wasn't that far away. When she first saw me, all she could do was snort and say, "Glinda the good witch...really?"

When we were close to the Black Arts Haunting, we met up with Jimmy and Nick. My boyfriend looked great in his costume, and I told him so. He chuckled, said I looked beautiful, and gave me a kiss on the cheek. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Jimmy making a gagging motion to Alex. She started giggling in amusement.

"You ready?" Nick asked us.

We all responded that we were. Before we entered the gate, I took Nick's hand in mine.

However, when we were in the parking lot...no one was there. There were no cars, no people, and the house was dark.

"Where is everybody?" I wondered aloud.

"Is it closed?" Alex asked.

"Aw, man," Jimmy complained.

Nick grinned, "it's not closed, it's just that everyone is too scared to show up."

"Are you sure?" I questioned, "it looks like we're the only people here. There aren't even lights on in the house, and no noises."

"I'm sure," Nick stressed, squeezing my hand.

"Ow, Nick, you're squeezing too hard," I winced.

"We're going in, come on," he said, ignoring my previous statement. Although he did loosen up a bit.

I looked to my best friends for a decision. They shrugged their shoulders at me, a sign that they were going to go in. I gulped, and let Nick walk me to the door, Alex and Jimmy in tow.

Nick opened the front door, then led us all inside. It was pitch black.

"I don't think this is a good idea," I spoke nervously.

"It's gonna be fine, this is the attraction. You gotta make it out of the house, that's where everyone is. They're waiting at the end for us, come on," Nick answered, pulling me forward.

Nick stopped. I heard the creak of a door opening, then he pulled me forward. The banging sound signaled that the door was slammed shut.

All of a sudden, no one was holding my hand.

"Nick?" I called out in confusion.

Silence.

"Jimmy? Alex?" I tried, panic rising.

Nothing.

"Oh no," I groaned to myself. "I can't be lost, how did we get seperated? Nick! Alex, Jimmy!" I shouted out their names.

The only response was my echo.

I was the only one here. My heart began to beat faster with fear, my breathing quicker.

"Guys? Come on, this isn't funny! Please answer!"

As I suspected, silence.

_"She's here..." _A voice whispered.

Finally! Somebody! "Hello? Do you work here? I'm lost, and was seperated from my friends, can you help find the way out? It's too dark and I can't see!"

_"Finally, she's here..."_

_"Now's our chance..."_

"H-hello?" I stuttered. This all has to be part of the act, right? They're just trying to scare me.

_"He'll be broken without her..."_

_"Yes, he'll give up."_

_"And we will win!"_

_"Funny, how this insignificant witch is such a big deal to him..."_

I started trembling, taking tiny steps backward. The voices, I was beginning to think that it wasn't all an act.

A firm hand gripped my wrist.

I screamed.

* * *

**A/N: Woah, looks like Rose is in trouble!**

**lovethatignites: At first, I didn't really have a plan for this story. However, around chapter 5, I got the idea and wrote with it in mind from there ;) Thank you about the movie comment, I'm glad that my writing seems to be that good :) Thank you! Lol you're not annoying, and I'm still gonna have that PTA meeting chapter :) Haha, yeah, I love irony ;)**

**tierrayaoi: Thanks!**

**JustAnotherDae: Haha, thank you XD**

**EmmaCanno: Lol, that actually means a lot, that my story can sometimes make you do that XD Thank you :D**

**delightisadream: That's good :) 'I've missed him so much even though I didn't notice he was there' X'D Thank you :)**

**xDreamingAtMidnightx: Lol, I'm happy you like him so much XD Thank you!**

**ILoveEWW: I know, cheek kissers are horrible! **

**alessandramottam: Thanks!**

**CelestialTitania: I meant for him to say, 'you have pretty eyes.' Yeah, I know google translate isn't the most reliable, but it's the easiest! But that's awesome that you know French :)**

**TotallyCray-Cray: Maybe...**

**Every witch way jemma fan: Thank you!**

**Guest: Thanks! **


	13. Chapter 13: I'm Not Crazy

**Chapter 13**

I screamed.

The hold on my wrist vanished.

Hurried footsteps sounded, with a pair of figures entering the room.

"Rose? Are you okay?" Mom asked me worriedly.

"Huh?" I muttered in confusion. Looking around, I saw I was in my bedroom. How? I was just at the haunted house a few seconds ago...

"Did you have a nightmare?" Dad asked. "You want a drink of milk or something?"

"Y-yeah," I answered distractedly. "Sure."

Dad ruffled my hair with a hand, smiling before he left the room.

"Are you okay?" Mom inquired, "was it really scary? I sometimes had nightmares when I was your age, I know how terrifying they can be."

"I'm fine, Mom," I replied, "it was just a nightmare." _It couldn't have been a nightmare._

"Mom, when did I get home?"

Her eyebrows furrowed, "actually, I didn't see you come in the door, so I guess you must've snuck past us," she laughed, "but don't get any ideas from it," she finished on a more serious note.

"Don't worry, I won't."

Dad came back with my drink, and after I reassured them that I was okay, they left me alone. Taking a sip of the cold milk, I thought about what happened tonight.

Alex, Jimmy, Nick, and I were in the haunted house. Then I started hearing voices, someone grabbed my wrist, then I'm in my room. It doesn't make sense.

I pulled off the covers, examining my body underneath. I was in my pajamas, not the Glinda costume I was wearing before. I was able to move everything fine, it didn't look like I had any injuries; thank God.

But who saved me?

Wait...me. Just me! What about Alex, Jimmy, and Nick?! Were they okay?!

I grabbed my cell, dialing Alex's number.

After a couple rings, she answered in a tired voice. "Hello?"

"Alex? Are you okay?" I asked hurriedly.

"I'm fine, all you did was wake me up at eleven at night. Hmm, usually I'm not this tired, but whatever. Listen, I'm sorry I got sick after school and couldn't go out, I promise I'll make it up to you."

What was she talking about? "Sick? You weren't sick, we went to the haunted house together, along with Jimmy and Nick."

"What haunted house? Are you okay, Rose? You're not making any sense."

"Black Arts Haunting! Nick mentioned it at lunch one day and we all made plans to go! Don't you remember?!"

"No...I'm sorry, but I don't. Maybe you dreamt that?"

I did not dream it, any of it. It was real, it had to be! It was. "...you seriously don't remember?"

"I don't. Listen, I'm gonna go back to sleep, I'll text you tomorrow," she yawned before hanging up.

In stunned silence, I quietly placed the phone back on the nightstand. How could she not remember any of it? Did the 'voices' do that to her? Were Nick and Jimmy the same?

I know I did not dream it, I know it. It was real. But what exactly happened? Yawning, I glanced at the clock at saw that it was 11:30. Maybe I should sleep on it. Laying down, I closed my eyes...and soon felt the covers being pulled up. Hm, Mom must've came back in and I didn't hear her. "Thanks," I mumbled with a smile. I felt a spot on my cheek warm, then just as quick the warmness disappeared.

I didn't talk to Nick, Alex, or Jimmy again until Monday. As soon as I saw Jimmy, I asked him about the haunted house. Like Alex, he denied knowing anything, claiming that he was sick too. I got the same response from Nick, too.

This was ridiculous. I did not dream that night, something happened and I want to find out what. Unfortunately, that's going to be hard, considering that nobody remembers anything.

I suddenly got an idea. I could go back there, start investigating! Then I could prove that I'm not crazy!

I skipped swim practice today, telling Darren that I had a stomach ache. He looked skeptical at first, yet accepted my excuse anyway.

"Ready, Hexie?" I asked the book in my hands.

He glowed off and on a few times.

"Oh, come on. It's nothing to be worried about. We're just going to look around for a little bit, then we'll go home. Okay?"

He didn't glow at all, staying silent.

"Party pooper," I grumbled, walking up the sidewalk toward the house.

* * *

"Where's Rose?"

I glanced at Nick, or Dick, as I liked to call him. "She's sick, she isn't coming today."

"What? She didn't tell me!"

I smirked, "guess not. Oh, and next time," I narrowed my eyes, all signs of amusement gone, "when you decide to bring Rose to some haunted house that doesn't exist and has _them_ in it..._don't_. I will be very clear and not make this into some elaborate threat for drama's sake. I will kill you if Rose is ever hurt and the reason is even remotely related to you, do you understand?"

"Who's them? I don't know what you're talking about," he feigned ignorance, although I could see the sweat beginning to bead at his forhead.

"Oh, then I guess you won't be missing them. Keep what I said in mind."

* * *

"Huh?!" I let out, bewildered. "But it was just here on Friday!" I didn't hear any demolishment plans, a house can't just disappear! What happened?

...Did I really dream all of it? Was it all just something I made up in my mind? No, all those conversations we had about it, the actual house itself, that saving grip on my wrist...no. I did not dream those things. Of that, I was certain.

So what was going on?!

"Do you know what happened, Hexie?"

He glowed, saying he didn't know anything and if we could please go home. According to him, this place was giving him the creeps.

"You know, for a powerful, magical book, you're such a baby."

Since there was nothing except a giant space of empty land, I complied to his wishes, starting the trek home.

I was walking on the sidewalk, only a few feet away from my house.

"So, stomach ache, huh?"

Uh oh. I forgot he had to walk past my house in order to get to his.

"Get in the backpack," I hurriedly whispered to Hexie. When I turned around to face Darren, the book did as I told without letting him see.

I donned a sheepish smile at being caught skipping. "Uh, hey, Darren."

" 'I have a stomach ache, Darren,' " he said with a higher pitch, " 'I'm sorry, but I don't think I can swim today. Could I go home? I promise I'll be there tomorrow!'" He fixed me with a cold glare. "I don't like being lied to, Rose," he said in his normal voice.

"I'm sorry," I mumbled. I could get kicked off the team for this.

"So. You lied to me, and you technically lied to Barbara, just so you could wander Miami? Do you know how dangerous it is out there?! Do you have any idea of what can happen to you?!"

"I've lived here my whole life, I can handle it," I defended myself.

"You can't handle them!" Darren hissed, stepping closer to me. "You have no idea of what they can do! They can turn you inside out with the snap of a finger, make you cough up all your organs. They'll torture you, they'll do anything they can to inflict pain on you."

"Don't you think you're overexaggerating?" I questioned, a bit grossed out.

"No," he glared. "You have no clue."

Something told me he wasn't talking about the average sickos in the city.

"Who are 'they,'" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

He shook his head, "never mind. You're right, I'm overexaggerating."

"But-"

"Tomorrow you're doing ten extra laps for lying. Do it again and I'll make it twenty. Do it a third time, you're off the team. Understand?"

"But-!"

"Good. I'll see you tomorrow," he paused before leaving. "And please, start being more careful."

* * *

**A/N: Rule number one for lying/ditching something, make sure you don't get caught!**

**lovethatignites: Good, I was aiming for creepiness ;) **

**TotallyCray-Cray: Lol, to keep the readers wanting more ;D**

**delightisadream: I loved your review XD Just the way you ended it! 'Dick.' X'D And yeah, seems that Rose **_**is **_**pretty naive...**

**xDreamingAtMidnightx: Thank you :) And I'll try to update as fast as I can, I'd hate to keep you all in suspense for a long time ;)**

**Guest: Hmm...**

**Jemmalover1: You think so? ;)**

**ILoveEWW: I hope so ;)**

**CelestialTitania: Maybe 'he' is Darren ;D And thank you! Also, you're welcome :)**


	14. Chapter 14: Candlelight

**A/N: Darren's birthday is already passed (it's in October) and Rose's is near the beginning of November; they're both 15 now.**

**Chapter 14**

"Nick," I blushed, "you didn't have to do this."

"Well what kind of boyfriend would I be if I didn't treat you to a romantic picnic?"

Indeed, Nick set up a small picnic in the park, under a tree with lots of shade. He had it all: the checkered blanket, wooden basket, all kinds of food laid out, and plenty of drinks. He even had a single flower in a small vase.

Nick took me by the hand, letting me sit down.

"Pepsi?" he offered with a smile, holding out the can like it was a bottle of wine.

"Please," I grinned, holding out the sytrofoam cup for him to fill.

Once he filled his own, we touched our cups in a toast, then we each took a sip.

"So, the Winter Ball is coming up..." he started off.

"Yeah?" I prompted, hoping he was going to ask what I think he was going to ask.

"I was wondering if you'd like to go with me?"

"Of course!" I happily replied, putting my cup down to give him a hug.

...

It was the day before Thanksgiving. Everyone was hyped to get out for break, however, I had to stay behind in school. Why, you may ask? Because Mrs. Jones was giving me a chance to turn my C into a B by doing extra credit, and she wanted it emailed to her the day after Thanksgiving. I really didn't want to do work on the holiday, so I simply stayed behind to finish it in school.

The library was large and peaceful, the perfect place to get a report on the cell done. Well, it would be even more peaceful if the thunderstorm would stop outside.

All throughout the day there were severe weather alerts for the Miami area, cautioning us about the upcoming storm. We all laughed at it, wondering how a bright and sunny day could be considered 'severe weather.'

Guess who's laughing now?

I jumped after a particularly loud _boom_. I didn't mind storms, really I didn't, but sometimes the loud thunderous noises would startle me.

"Based on this information, you now know more about the cell than you have before...wow, what a conclusion, Red. I'm in tears over how poetic it is."

I squeaked in surprise, spinning around in the chair to face a smirking Darren.

I scowled, "did you follow me here?"

"Just to make sure that you were okay," he smiled.

I could feel my insides warm. I bit my lip, not commenting and instead clicking 'save.' After it did, another loud _boom_ sounded, this time the lights flickered on and off.

My eyes widened.

"We should get out of here," Darren advised.

"Yeah, that'd probably be good," I agreed, a bit nervous. The school was creepy enough with no one in it (well, besides Darren and I) but with all the lights out? Scary.

I shut down the computer, pushed in the chair, gathered my stuff, then started following Darren towards the main doors.

When we were right in front of the doors, a powerful gust of wind blew them open, letting leaves and twigs in.

"Watch out!"

I turned to see a particularly large branch coming straight toward me. All I could do was stand, completely frozen.

Then a figure pushed me into the wall, using himself as a shield.

He stared into my eyes. "You okay?" Darren asked me, breathless.

I nodded.

"Good. Let's get out of here," he took my hand, leading me away from the doors and down another hallway.

We stopped a few hallways away, gasping for air.

"I think we're safe now," he spoke.

"I hope," I replied.

Another loud rumble of thunder sounded, and the lights started to flicker again.

Off.

On.

Off.

On.

Off.

They didn't come back on.

It was deathly quiet, not to mention pitch black. It brought me back to that night in the haunted house, something I never wanted to have to live through again.

"Darren? Darren!" I didn't want to be alone again, I didn't want to hear the horrible voices again, those that sounded like they were speaking right against my ear...

"I'm right here," I felt him take my hand, giving it a slight squeeze. "I'm here, I'm not going anywhere," he said in a soothing voice that made me more calm.

"Maybe this'll help," he suddenly spoke. Next thing I know, I see a small, round ball of bright orange. Below it, was a hand. The hand moved to the side, with the ball following it. It stopped to reveal Darren's face, the shadows along his skin making him look more mysterious.

"Better?" he questioned, smiling.

"A lot, thanks," I grinned.

"Well, no use just standing here, then."

I could imagine my face must've looked as confused as I felt. Darren smirked, and I saw a burst of orange magic hit the floor. All of a sudden, there were two candles lighting up a small, thick red blanket, two plates full of spaghetti, tall glasses of soda, and some bread.

In awe of the dinner, he helped me sit down, then took his own seat.

"Darren, you didn't have to do this. I mean, yeah we're trapped here, but you didn't have to-"

"No, I wanted to," he smiled. "Think of it as our own Thanksgiving dinner...minus the turkey. Or...did you want turkey? Because personally I wouldn't want to eat turkey two days in a row, but I'm not sure if you're the same way, and I remember that your favorite kind of food is Italian-"

"Darren," I laughed, stopping him. "relax. It's beautiful; I love it."

He beamed, his white teeth glinting in the candlelight.

I looked down, as I could feel my cheeks start to warm. Lately whenever he would smile like that, I'd get all these weird tingley feelings.

Wait a minute. "Hey," I began.

"Yeah?"

"How did you remember that I liked Italian food? I only told that to you once, and that was in first grade when we had to do that 'break the ice' activity, and you had to interview me."

"I...I just remembered it, I guess," he answered, donning a sheepish look. Just as quick, it turned into a sly smirk, "and you must remember that interview in clear detail too, for you to remember that you even told me that."

"Well of course I do, it's when we first met," I blurted without thinking of what it sounded like.

He knew perfectly well what it sounded like, given by his smirk widening.

"And when you became a thorn in my side," I added quickly. This time, he rolled his eyes.

I thought of something. "Darren?"

"Yeah?"

"I'd like to eat this dinner and all, but why can't you just tele-transport us home?"

"Tele-transporting during lightning storms is extremely dangerous, we could get electrocuted and possibly die."

"Oh," I replied, looking down in embarrassment from not knowing.

"Hey, relax. I don't think you're dumb or anything, Agamemnon and I just never told you. One of us should of, I'm sorry," he gave me a reassuring smile.

"It's okay," I answered with a shy smile.

"Now, let's not let our dinner get cold, huh?" he winked, eyeing the plates of spaghetti.

"Let's not," I grinned. Instantly, we began getting to work on the food.

"Thank you for this dinner, by the way," I said once we finished. Now, were picking at our bread.

"You're welcome," he replied with a smile, then it dropped. "So...how's it going with Nick?"

"It's going good," I answered, "he's taking me to the Winter Ball, actually."

"He is?"

"Yeah. Do you have a date?"

"No," he gazed down at his plate.

"Really? You don't have a date?" I was surprised. "I figured you would, since...you know, you're popular and all that..."

"Yeah, well, I prefer to go with someone who I care about, and who cares about me in return," Darren looked up at me.

"How about Aurora? I know she likes you," I suggested. I still remember when she gave me that horrible headache over him.

"She may like me, but I don't like her at all," he scowled.

"Are there any girls you do like?"

"There is one, but she's already taken..."

My interest peaked, "ooh, who is it?"

He grinned, "can't tell you that."

"Aw," I pouted, "come on, tell me!" I don't know why, but I was desperate to find out who this girl was.

"It doesn't matter anyway, I don't think she likes me," he frowned.

"Why not? I know at first you can seem like a real jerk, but once they get to know you, you're a real nice guy," I stated.

His eyes brightened, "really?"

"Mhm," I nodded. "I'm sure you can get this girl if you tried to...you know, 'woo' her and all that..."

"You're saying I need to 'woo' her?" Darren smirked.

"Yep!"

"Okay," he scooted closer to me, "how do you think I should start?"

"Well," I bit my lip, "how about a compliment? That usually works."

"Alright," he stared deeply into my eyes, "you are the most beautiful girl I've ever met; your vivacious personality, kindness, and intelligence charmed me from the first day I met you."

I tried to keep back my blush, "that's nice."

A corner of his mouth turned up, "what's next?"

"Umm...how about saying stuff in her ear? I've never had it done before, but I heard girls like it."

Darren smirked, then brought his lips close to my ear. Maybe I shouldn't have suggested this one. I fought against a shiver.

_"Votre amour me ravit, ce est un pouvoir que je ne peux pas résister. Chaque fois que vous parlez, je tiens à vous prendre et vous embrasser insensée,"_ he murmered in a low voice.

My breath hitched. I have no idea what he said, but it sounded attractive as hell.

"How was that?" he asked, his voice still lowered and a smirk tugging at the edges of his lips.

I swallowed, while also trying to breathe normally; my heart was starting to go into overtime. "Good," I whispered.

"And do you think she'd like it if I did this?" He brought a hand slowly up my arm, then cupped my cheek.

My mouth was slightly open, my breathing gone a bit ragged. "Yes."

"And if I turned her face towards me like this?" He dropped the hand, now using his finger to turn my chin so that I was staring into his shadowed face.

All I could do was nod.

Darren leaned closer to my face, so that his breath danced along my lips. "Do you think she would mind this?"

"Not at all," I managed to get out.

"Good."

Slowly, he pressed his lips against mine.


	15. Chapter 15: Truth or Dare?

**Chapter 15**

Slowly, he pressed his lips against mine.

His soft, warm lips.

To be honest, it felt like fireworks. I know it's cliche, but it's the truth. It just felt so _exciting_, not to mention _good_.

I kissed him back, our mouths moving in sync. His hand went in my hair while the other wrapped around my waist, bringing me closer. It was absolutely perfect, no one had ever kissed me like this, not even Nick.

Oh crap.

_Nick_.

It took all of my willpower to push Darren away, gently of course. "We have to stop."

"Why?" He whispered, his eyes glossy.

"I have a boyfriend."

"Break up with him," he shrugged, his eyes gaining back their focus again.

"I can't break up with Nick just because he's a lousy kisser," I folded my arms across my chest.

Darren smirked, "are you implying then that I'm a good kisser?"

_Good? More like 'amazing'. _"No."

"Really? Well judging by that light moan you made, I was certain that you were enjoying it," his smirk widened.

Did I really make that kind of noise? Oh crap. I could feel myself blush in embarrassment.

"Hey, there's nothing to be embarrassed about, I was enjoying it too," he grinned, taking my hand.

"I don't think we should talk about this anymore," I stated, looking at the ground.

"Alright. I'm sure you can think of much better scenarios in your dreams, anyway," he winked.

"Will you stop that?!" I screeched, beyond mortified.

"Stop what?"

"Talking about _the kiss_." The last two words came out in a harsh whisper.

"So now it has a special name, to be forever remembered as 'The Kiss?'"

"No!" I scowled, "now stop doing that!"

"Doing what?" he asked, feigning innocence.

I sighed, "nevermind...how long do you think the storm will last?" I tried changing the subject.

I knew Darren wouldn't be distracted so easily, yet he silently complied to my wish, taking out his phone. "FYI says it's supposed to last until eight."

"Great," I muttered. Suddenly, I remembered that my parents must be worried for me.

Hurriedly, I took out my phone to see that I had five texts from Mom and two missed calls.

**Are you still working on your extra credit?**

**The storm's starting to move in, I think you should start to head home.**

**Are you okay?**

**Honey, please answer your phone. I'm starting to get worried. **

**Rose, please answer. Are you still in the school? Where are you?**

Not wanting to put my mother into an early grave, I called her.

She answered on the first ring.

_"Rose! Are you okay? Where are you? Why didn't you answer your phone?!"_

_"I'm fine, Mom. I'm still at school, we're using the school as shelter until the storm clears."_

_"We're? Is someone with you?"_

I looked over at Darren, who was eating a piece of bread and relatively not paying any attention. _"Yeah, Darren's with me." _He looked up at the sound of his name, a smile forming on his lips.

_"Darren? The one you hate? Why is he there?" _She sounded genuinely confused.

_"I don't _hate _him, per say..." _

He smirked.

_"Well, at least you're safe and not alone. But why weren't you answering your phone?"_

I gulped, a blush creeping over my features. _"I was...busy."_

_"Busy?" _I could practically hear the smirk in her voice, _"okay, then. Actually, can you put Darren on the phone? I'd like to ask him something."_

My eyes widened, _"no!" _Is she _trying_ to humiliate me?!

_"Rose, put him on the phone,"_ her tone hardened.

I sighed, taking the phone away from my ear, holding it towards Darren. "My Mom wants to talk to you."

He rose an eyebrow, yet took the phone anyway.

* * *

_"Hello?" _I asked, puzzled at why she wanted to talk to me.

_"Darren?"_

_"Yeah?"_

_"As you probably already know, I'm Rose's mom. Darren, I know you're a wizard, so I was wondering if after the storm you could tele-transport Rose home? Of course, I could come get her, but the roads might be a mess and there might be traffic-"_

_"Oh, no problem, Mrs. Novoa," _I grinned, _"it would give me great pleasure to take your daughter home."_

_"Yes, about that," _she began, _"you better not be doing anything inappropriate. I know perfectly well what 'busy,' means_._" _My eyes widened at her words, _"And you better not be taking it any further than kissing. Got it?"_

I nodded, even though she couldn't see. _"Got it. I would never do that to Rose."_

At the sound of her name, she looked up, brown eyes wide. She was most likely wondering what we were talking about. Smirking, I held a finger to my lips.

_"Good. Keep her safe."_

I stared into her eyes, _"with my life."_

* * *

Darren handed the phone back to me, and after our goodbye's, I hung up.

"So, now what?" I asked, becoming bored.

"I don't know," he shrugged, "what do you wanna do?"

"How about a game?" I suggested.

His eyes glinted mischievously, "how about Magic Truth or Dare?"

I tilted my head to the side, "Magic Truth or Dare?"

"Yeah, it's like Truth or Dare, but with magic!"

"Okay," I agreed hesitantly, not wanting to just sit here and do nothing.

He grinned, "so, Red, truth or dare?"

Who knows what he could think of to make me do, so I picked the most logical answer.

"Truth."

After all, the truth option is never bad, it's always the safe route.

Unfortunately, he didn't act the least bit disappointed. A corner of his mouth lifted as he pointed a finger at me. Before I could even think to get out of the way, a burst of orange magic hit me.

"What did you do?!" I freaked, looking all over my body to see if something was missing or damaged in any way.

"Relax, it's just a truth spell, so I know you're not lying. I already performed mine on myself. Now...were you lying earlier when you said that I wasn't a good kisser?" His smirk curled deeper.

"Yes," I immediately answered without thinking. Stupid truth spell.

Darren's eyes sparkled with pleasure, "how much did you enjoy it?"

"A lot." God, I hate my life. Please, end it now and put me out of this misery.

"Okay, your turn," he said, leaning back against a row of lockers. Thank God that's over with.

"Truth or dare?" I asked.

"Dare."

I grinned, "I dare you to imitate a monkey as best you can."

He shrugged his shoulders, his smile never wavering. "If you insist."

Standing up, he pointed a finger at himself, his magic hitting him...then a monkey was standing in his place!

I held back a gasp of surprise at the animal in front of me. For a few seconds it looked at me, head tilted sideways, until it started shriek and jump up and down.

"Okay, okay!" I yelled, covering my ears, "you're done! It's your turn!"

The monkey became silent, then before my eyes transformed back into Darren. He grinned, "how was that?"

"Wonderful," I replied sarcastically.

"Okay," he sat back down, "truth or dare?"

I bit my lip, hesitating.

"Truth."

It still had to be better than whatever dare he could think of.

Darren tilted his head slightly, "what are you most afraid of?"

I looked down, remembering the haunted house. "Being all alone...hearing those voices..."

"What voices?" He asked.

"Those voices, that I heard in the haunted house. They kept saying things like 'now's our chance,' and they kept mentioning a 'he.'" On instinct I looked behind me to make sure no one was there.

Darren had grown a bit pale, as he sat there in silence. He gave me a long look, as if debating something, then shook his head. "Your turn," he finally said.

"Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you," I tried to think of a good one, "to tell me the most embarrassing thing to ever happen to you."

He smiled, shaking his head. "It was...hmm, the summer of sixth grade going into seventh. I was at the beach with a few of my friends, and of course we all went swimming. We were all in the water, having a great time when all of a sudden a wave crashes over us. We were all okay, but when I got up I felt something was wrong," he chuckled, "and my bottom felt unusually cooler."

"Oh jeez," I giggled, knowing what was coming next.

"I look around and notice people are laughing at me, including my friends. One of them pointed at me. Confused, I looked down and noticed that my swim trunks fell off," he laughed. "I had to call my parents and have them drop off another pair of trunks. Dad was in hysterics laughing while my mom simply felt bad for me, yet giggled a little bit. From that day on, whenever a wave would come, I would always run for it."

We both started laughing at the story. Who knew Darren Blaze had embarrassing moments?

"Okay," he sobered, "truth or dare?"

"Dare," I answered, feeling a bit brave.

"Hmm," he thought, eyes glinting deviously, "I dare you to tell me what you really think about Nick."

I tried answering the truth while still being vague. "He's...okay."

"Desribe 'okay.'"

Oh no. "He sometimes does sweet things for me, but overall I find him," I glanced down, feeling the truth about to burst from my mouth, "controlling, and a bit aggressive."

"How so?" He asked, eyes darkening.

"Whenever we go on a date, it's always what he wants to do. If I don't want to, he takes my hand and squeezes it really hard, sometimes hurting me. He made me go in the haunted house that night, he..." I held back a tear, "he left me. I was all alone."

"Why don't you-"

"Break up with him?" I cut him off, "because I know he's not perfect. He'll get better, I'm sure of it. He loves me."

"But do you love him?"

"...no." I whispered the answer, wishing I wasn't under a spell so I could lie. I should love Nick, and I didn't want Darren to know the truth.

"I don't want to play this game anymore."

He sighed, "alright."

From that point on we talked about normal things, like our interests, favorite colors, favorite spells, etc. We probably wouldn't worked on my tele-transporting problem, but he didn't want to chance on me falling into the pool during a storm.

...

I felt someone nudging me.

"Red. Come on, wake up," a soft voice whispered in my ear. "Come on, Red. Time to go home, the storm's over."

I moaned softly, choosing instead to nuzzle closer into my warm, yet firm pillow.

I heard a sigh beside me, then felt myself being lifted gently. It didn't disturb me in the least, I was only uncomfortable for a split second. I felt myself falling back to sleep.

* * *

I tele-transported her to her bedroom, laying her down on her bed. Covering my eyes (just in case), I cast a spell to replace her Iridium High uniform with her pajamas. Uncovering my eyes, I saw that it worked.

Smiling, I lifted the covers up, then put them over Rose. She was sleeping soundly, her head tilting slightly to the right, thick, curly black hair spilling over the pillow. Her right arm was laying on the pillow next to her; overall she looked comfortable.

I stared for a second longer, then bent down to kiss her cheek.

"Goodnight, Red. Don't worry, you'll never have to be afraid ever again. I will never leave you."

* * *

**A/N: So a little throwback to the truth or dare game ;) Oh, and in my profile I have links to what I imagine what Rose, Darren, and Nick might look like!**

**p.s. I have picked the ship name...Roserren! (pronounced Rose-ren)**

**lovethatignites: Lol, I knew when I posted it that the readers would be spazzing XD Haha, I have a feeling she'd do that too ;)**

**Guest: Yeah, I was mad that Desdemona ruined it for them before, but Darren and Rose didn't have to worry about any intrusions ;)**

**harmonizergirl1202: I'm guessing that you liked the kiss? XD**

**TotallyCray-Cray: Thank you :)**

**angelcreature13: Thanks :)**

**Jemmalover1: Thank you! And ugh, I wish a guy would say that to me, it wouldn't even have to be in French XD**

**alli211: Finally ;)**

**shadowhunter167: Rofl maybe I am XD Thank you :) And wow, I'm happy my writing makes you love a fan-made pairing just as much as a canon one :D**

**tierrayaoi: Yay ;D**

**Guest: Thanks ;D**

**ILoveEWW: Thanks**

**xDreamingAtMidnightx: Haha, me too XD **

**jisela: I know, right?**

**alessandramottam: Thank you!**

**multishipper123: Thanks!**


	16. Chapter 16: Civil

**Chapter 16**

I opened my eyes, the light of the sun peeking in through the cracks of my blinds disturbing me from my sleep.

Moaning, I stretched my body. Then, I froze.

Quickly I sat straight up, remembering last night's events. Eyes wide, I lightly touched my lips with my fingertips.

Did Darren really kiss me, and did I kiss him back?

Yes.

I had to admit, what he did was more romantic than anything I could ever think of. The dinner, candlelight, compliments, touching, the _French_...

I shouldn't be feeling this, I should be feeling these feelings for Nick, my actual boyfriend. Not Darren, who...well, isn't.

But to be honest, I really didn't want to think about that now; I'd get a headache.

I got out of bed to get some-I looked at the clock-lunch. So I slept until noon, big deal. I have no school.

When I got to the kitchen, Mom was making a pie while Dad was helping her get the ingredients. And by helping, I mean he was casting spells to make them float over to her while he sat in a chair.

"I don't understand why you don't just cast a spell around dinnertime; it's easier," Dad said.

Mom rolled her eyes, "you're lucky I'm letting you get away with not actually making the turkey. I just want to cook something for dinner; I don't want to have to rely on magic for everything. Besides, doesn't it taste better when something is actually made the normal way?"

"It tastes the same," Dad argued, then smiled teasingly, "does it give you a sense of accomplishment to cook?"

Mom smirked, giggling. "Yes, it does, actually."

I didn't get what was so funny. I cleared my throat, notifying them of my presence.

"Oh, good morning, sweetie!" Mom greeted cheerfully, "happy Thanksgiving!"

"More like 'afternoon,'" Dad grinned, then wished me a happy Thanksgiving as well.

I returned it to both of them, then sat at the table.

Suddenly, I heard a humming noise.

My eyes widened, as I turned to look at Mom, who was grinning while humming the Wedding March.

"Me and Darren aren't getting married!" I snapped.

"Who said it was for you and _Darren_?" She countered slyly.

I couldn't keep the blush off my face.

"It's not for you at all," Dad grumbled, to which I grinned at.

"Now, Jax, you know Rose will get married someday," Mom chided gently with an amused smile.

"Not if I have anything to say about it," he replied.

"Don't worry, Dad. I'm not going anywhere," I smiled, reaching over to kiss him on the cheek. He smiled in response, then kissed me back on the cheek.

"So, how's training been coming along?" Dad asked suddenly.

"Good, Agamemnon thinks I'm progressing well."

"That's great, although it doesn't really surprise me. A Novoa is always great with their magic!" he grinned.

Mom simply raised an eyebrow with an amused smile on her lips.

"So, when will everyone be here?" I asked.

"Well, Grandpa Alonso will be here around four, and Aunt Jessie, Aunt Harmonia, and Aunt Iris should be here around four-thirty. The Van Pelt's, Rueda's, and Miller's should be here around that time too," Mom replied.

I smiled at the thought of them being here again. Even though Jimmy and Alex weren't my family, my parents were friends with their parents, so they were invited to Thanksgiving dinner. However, my smile dropped at the reminder of Aurora being here. Mom and Dad knew about Aurora's bullying me, but since they were friends with her parents that meant she had to come to Thanksgiving dinner too.

...

When the doorbell rang, I ran to get the door, thrusting it open. My eager smile dropped slightly.

"Hey Mr. and Mrs. Rueda...Aurora."

"Hey, Rose," Mr. Rueda replied.

"Rose, you look more beautiful everyday," Mrs. Rueda complimented.

I smiled and thanked her as Aurora stiffened.

"Hello, Aurora," I greeted monotonously.

"Rose," she replied in the same tone.

"Come in," I said, moving out of the way.

"Maddie, Diego. Nice to see you again," Grandpa commented with a smile.

"Thanks, Mr. Alonso. Same to you," Mr. Rueda replied.

"Maddie, Diego!" Mom cried out as she went to hug her friends. Dad came over and shook Mr. Rueda's hand with a smile, asking him how he's been.

Aurora and I just sat together awkwardly on the couch.

"Hey," I said, trying not to be awkward.

She ignored me.

I sighed, "look, can we talk?"

She turned her head slowly to face me. "Sure. Whatever."

I nodded, then led the way upstairs to my room. When I got there, I allowed her in and shut the door.

"Look," I began, "I'm just going to be cut right to the chase. Why do you hate me so much?"

Aurora was sitting on the bed, looking uncomfortable, until she got a little mad. "I just do, okay?" she stated in an annoyed tone.

"No, not okay," my gaze hardened, "why do you hate me? What's your reason?"

"Am I not allowed to not like a person?"

"You're allowed to, but everyone has a reason for disliking someone. So what's yours?"

"I don't want to talk about this, Rose. I hate you, and you hate me. Let's just leave it at that," she glared.

"No, we're not going to leave it at that. I want to know why you hate me so much."

"You want to know why?!" she exploded, standing up. "You really want to know why? Fine, I'll tell you! You have _everything_! You have a mother who was the Chosen One, a powerful wizard for a father, two best friends who love you and will always be by your side, a boyfriend, and the hottest guy in school likes you!" She broke off, stuttering. "I have nothing."

I stared at her, my features softening. "Hey," I said in a quieter voice, "you don't have 'nothing.' Your father is a Kanay, while your mother is a witch. You can control the elements _and _cast spells! I can't do that. You have your best friends, too. They might not be...hmm, the brightest, per say, but they do love you and would do anything for you. You may not have a boyfriend now, but you did have one in the past. As for Darren, I-I don't know if he likes me."

I know what happened last night at the school, but...I just didn't know what to think anymore. I didn't want to think of the fact that he could like me.

She rolled her eyes, "oh, please. That boy is practically in love with you. At swim practice all he does he stare at you, just like in school. He ignores all the other girls, instead giving all of his attention to you. I remember when you came to our first grade class, and when some Michael kid wanted to get you to be his partner for the break the ice exercise. Darren elbowed him out of the way then went to talk to you. And now he's threatened to take my powers away if I bother you again. I didn't even know he could _do _that!"

"Neither did I," I whispered, in disbelief. I remember when Darren told me that he threatened her, but still. How could he take a witch's powers away? How powerful is he?

I found that power to be pretty attractive.

No. Now isn't the time for that. I can't think about how he could stare at me in school, is an extremely powerful wizard, kisses amazingly, can speak fluently in French, German, and who knows what else, has those piercing blue eyes...STOP. Think about what's going on right now with Aurora.

"Aurora, I'm sorry that you don't like how things are in life, but that's the thing. It's life. I can't change who my parents are, and I can't change a boy's feelings for me. I think this is just immature, and needs to stop. I'm not saying that we should be best friends, but let's just be civil, okay?" I held out a hand.

Aurora tilted her head, clear blue eyes contemplating the offer. Finally, she shook my hand while rolling her eyes.

"Whatever. Deal."

**A/N: I felt I didn't put in Aurora enough, and I wanted her to have **_**some **_**character, so I made this chapter.**

**delightisadream: I understand, we all get busy sometimes. I'm glad you did review though :) Lol, I was hoping people would like that line XD I still chuckle whenever I see it. His bicycle tire...X'D**

**Jemmalover1: Thank you! Haha, yeah, thank God she didn't XD**

**lovethatignites: I'm glad you liked it XD I'm also happy you like Darren now :) The phone call was in italics to signify that Rose and Darren were talking on the phone and not to each other. I know I probably could've put it in regular writing, but I thought the italics would be better. Oh, yes, Mrs. Novoa, I knew you'd love that ;D And I bet she does know what it means lol. Thank you :D**

**multishipper123: Thank you! Aww, yeah, he is cute, isn't he? ;) **

**tierrayaoi: Aren't they? ;)**

**5mairer: Maybe ;)**

**CelestialTitania: Haha, she does! **

**alessandramottam: Work has been taking much of my time away from writing :(**

**harmonizergirl1202: She should. **

**xDreamingAtMidnightx: I understand what that's like, thank you for reviewing anyway! I'm glad you liked the visuals! And Jimmy and Alex are up too! Yes, it was :)**

**shadowhunter167: Thank you! I think I've fallen in love with Darren too XD **

**BrownieGurl12: Lol, thanks XD Yeah he does need to go away X'D**

**alli211: Thanks!**


	17. Chapter 17: Winter Carnival

**Chapter 17**

December 1st marked the day of the official Winter Carnival. It was an event that everyone looked forward to, so much so that school was cancelled because of it. Not that I'm complaining, of course.

I honestly don't understand why they cancel school; the carnival starts at 6 pm and ends at 10. But like I said; I'm not complaining.

It was supposed to be me, Nick, Alex, and Jimmy in our little group. Ever since the situation with Darren, I've been wanting to spend more time with Nick, to prove that he's the boy I want.

Nick smiled down at me as he held my hand. "So, what do you want to do first?"

"Let's get some cotton candy," I grinned.

"And some hot dogs!" Jimmy chimed in.

"Don't forget pizza!" Alex cut in, already drooling.

Nick laughed, "alright, let's just eat our carnival-style dinner first, then we can go on rides!"

After we ate, Nick whispered something in Jimmy's ear. He nodded with a grin, then turned to Alex and said something in her ear.

I rose an eyebrow, wondering what they were up to.

Finally, Alex smirked as she stood. "Me and Jimmy are gonna go off by ourselves, you know, to go on rides and stuff. I'm sure you two will have a good time."

Before I could answer, she took his hand and hurried off, leaving me alone with my boyfriend.

The last time I was alone with him was our picnic date, and then I felt that nothing was out of the ordinary. However, this time, I began to feel uneasy. I tried to shake it off, knowing that I was just being paranoid.

"Come on, let's go!" He grinned as he took my hand, helping me up.

He was practically dragging me forward, dodging all the people.

"Where are we going?!" I asked, beginning to grow out of breath.

"The fun house!" he replied happily, "I always go there whenever I could go to a carnival. It's gonna be great!"

"Alright," I smiled, but inside I was disappointed. I'm all for fun things, I love fun. However, since he asked Jimmy and Alex to leave us alone, I thought that he had something romantic in mind. Guess not.

When we were standing in front of the fun house, the first thing I noticed that it was silent. It was also dark, and in a secluded corner of the carnival. The noises from people and rides were muffled by the distance.

"Nick, I don't think it's open," I said.

"Sure it is, there's not sign saying that it's closed. Let's go!" He tugged my hand, leading to the enterance.

"There's no workers here," I pointed out.

He rolled his eyes, "there's no need for workers at a fun house. Now come on, I've been looking forward to this. Please?" he begged, staring into my eyes.

I rolled mine with a smile, "fine."

He smiled, then led me inside. We walked around for a bit in the darkened house, taking many tunnels that took us deeper into the maze.

I stopped walking, wondering where I was. I didn't hear anyone behind me, or in front.

"Nick?" I asked.

Silence.

Oh no. Not again.

"Nick?! Please answer me!"

Nothing.

My heart rate picked up speed, matching my breathing pattern. Calm down, Rose. Calm down. It's a fun house, nothing will happen to you.

_"She's back..."_

Oh no. I searched desperately around me in the dark, trying to pinpoint the voice.

_"And this time we have her. He'll pay for destroying our friends..."_

I had no clue what they were talking about, but I wasn't wasting any time on figuring it out. I bolted, putting up my hands in front of me so I wouldn't crash into a wall.

_"We need to take her quick, before he finds her again!"_

_"Damn him, why can't he just leave us alone?"_

_"Stop wasting time! Take her!"_

"No!" I screamed, still running. I was terrified. "Nick! Nick, where are you?!"

_"She's so stupid, why would he want her by his side?"_

_"Well, he isn't the smartest, either."_

The voices began to laugh.

Suddenly, a hand latched onto my wrist.

I screamed, pulling away madly. "No! Leave me alone!"

Whoever it was didn't let go, only now both arms wrapped around my waist.

"No!" I protested, wriggling around. When the thing lifted me in the air, I kicked wildly. "Let me go! Help!"

I struggled even harder, but it wasn't relenting.

"Help! Let me go!"

It wasn't letting go, my heart felt like it was about to burst. I couldn't be kidnapped!

"DARREN!"

All of a sudden, I was outside, standing on the soft, worn grass of the carnival. I breathed in and out, trying to slow my heart rate. My eyes widened at the sight of him in front of me.

"Darren? How-?" I blushed at the fact that I had screamed his name only seconds before. But before he could say a word, I took the two steps needed to reach him and threw my arms around his neck, burying my face into his black t-shirt clad shoulder.

"They wanted to kidnap me!" I sobbed, "I-I didn't know what to do. I should've used magic, but I didn't think and they were chasing me and-"

"Shhh," he soothed, rubbing a hand along my back, "you're okay. You're fine, nothing is ever going to hurt you, I will never allow it to happen."

I pulled back, rubbing the tears off my cheeks with my sleeve. I hardly ever cried in front of people, and when I did, I wanted it to end quickly.

I looked into his piercing blue eyes, that were staring into mine. "How did you know where I was?" I asked.

"I-I sorta maybe followed you into the fun house," he rubbed a hand sheepishly along the back of his neck, "I was worried about you being alone with Nick, I don't like that guy." He narrowed his eyes, "I think he's dangerous."

I glanced down at my shoes. "I don't know...but I do know that I'm going to break up with him."

Darren's eyes bulged. "Huh?!"

"I'm going to break up with him," I shrugged, "he left me alone once, and I decided to give him a second chance. But now that he left me again, I'm done."

He grinned madly, "in that case...would you like to accompany me for the rest of the night?"

I smiled, "yeah." We walked side-by-side back to the populated fair grounds.

...

"There's no way you can do it," I shook my head.

"Are you seriously underestimating my strength?" he teased.

"Well, you're not the Hulk," I smirked.

"I don't have to be to ring that bell."

"Darren, no one ever wins on those. They're all rigged."

"That's what all the weaklings say," he answered with a wink. He turned to the worker. "One try," he said, handing him a dollar.

"It's impossible," I say, although my eye _has _caught sight of an adorable panda plush.

Darren followed my line of sight, smirking. "It's yours," he promised, lifting the hammer.

My brain told me that it was rigged, it was hopeless. Yet deep down I was hoping beyond hope that he'd win.

He reared the hammer back, his eyebrows furrowed in concentration. I ignored the muscles bulging in his arms.

Quickly, he snapped it forward, banging the sensitive pad. The metal piece sailed towards the sky, and a satisfying 'DING' sounded.

I gasped aloud, glad, yet shocked that he actually won.

Darren put the hammer down, giving me a grin before he turned back to the worker. "The panda," he spoke, pointing at the stuffed animal.

The worker unhooked it from the wall and gave it to him. "Here you go, good job."

"Thanks," he replied, then handed me the panda.

I smiled widely, taking it in my arms. It was just as soft as I imagined, and it was the perfect size for hugging. So I did just that as we were walking away from the game.

"Thank you," I beamed at him.

Darren shrugged with a grin, "no problem. Anytime you need my muscles, just let me know." He smirked and gave me a wink as he flexed his right arm.

I averted my eyes, feeling the color rush to my cheeks. "So, what now?"

"Well, now you gotta name it."

I rolled my eyes, "I meant what should we do now but okay. Hmm..." I thought, "how about 'Cookies and Cream?' or C.C. for short!"

He rose an eyebrow, a bemused smile on his lips. "Cookies and Cream?"

"Yeah! She's black and white...white ice cream and oreos, it's perfect!" I grinned.

He shook his head, "whatever you say."

Darren looked to the right, towards the ferris wheel.

"Hey, it's getting pretty late and the carnival's gonna be over soon. Wanna go on the ferris wheel?"

I bit my lip. "Well, I don't see Jimmy and Alex anywhere," I looked around my just to make sure. "They must've left. Sure, let's go on."

He smiled as we walked to the line to get to the ride. Once at the front, the ride attendant opened the gondola, and me and Darren climbed inside. The woman shut the door, then Darren latched it shut from the inside. The attendant gave the 'thumbs-up' and in seconds we were were off.

The gondola wasn't open, so I couldn't feel the breeze on me, but it was nice all the same. There was even a shade on both sides in case a couple wanted some privacy.

I looked down nervously. "Darren?"

"Hmm?"

"Were you the one in the fun house who grabbed me?" I asked. I had to know if it was one of the voice's hands or his. I knew he got me to safety, but he could've just said a spell to send me outside while he would wait for me.

He nodded, "yeah, that was me." He chuckled, "it was actually pretty hard to save you, you know. You wouldn't stop kicking and squirming."

"I thought you were a kidnapper!" I defended myself. "Or those voices..."

"What voices?" He asked, serious.

"I don't know...they were very creepy-sounding. They mentioned that 'he' again, and a 'she.' I assumed they were talking about me. But why? Why would they want to kidnap me, whoever they are? What makes me so special?"

He glanced away, then reached over to pull the shades over the windows. "I-I don't know."

"You don't have the slightest idea?" I asked.

"No. I don't," he denied. "They were probably just some sickos."

"Yeah," I nodded, beginning to believe that. What else could they have been? "You're right, they were probably just some average sickos."

"Thank God I got there in time," he muttered to himself. "Who knows what they would've done if they got you..."

"Thanks for saving me," I said quietly, not meeting him in the eyes.

He took my hand, forcing myself to look into his blue orbs. "Always."

The gondola jerked to a halt, snapping us out of whatever we were in. Darren immediately pulled the shades to uncover the windows, unlatched the door, then got out of the gondola. He raised a hand, helping me out of it.

By now mostly everyone had gone home, the only rides that were still working were the ferris wheel and merry-go-round. The ground had trash littered all over it, mostly napkins, that people left behind on numerous tables. The food stands were all closed, too.

"I think I should take you home now," Darren said quietly, searching the area with a darkened expression.

"What are you looking for?" I asked, confused.

He shook his head, "nothing. Come on, let's get you home."

I nodded as I clutched C.C. tighter to me, letting Darren walk by my side.

* * *

Soon we were on the sidewalk that would eventually lead to Rose's house. The whole time I kept an arm wrapped firmly around her waist, searching the darkness for _them_. They love the night, as it can mask most of their deeds. They would have surely taken her if she was walking home alone. But luckily, I didn't see any in my sight.

"Darren?" she asked softly.

"Hmm?" I responded distractedly.

"Why do you keep looking around like that? We're fine, there's no one out now. Well, not here anyway."

"You'd be surprised," I answered darkly, glancing down at her. A smile tugged at the edges of my lips at the sight of her holding her panda plush to her chest, as if it was the most precious thing in the world. Cookies and Cream...I fought a chuckle.

"What's so funny?" she questioned, eyebrows lowered in annoyance.

I shook my head, "nothing."

Finally, we arrived at her house. We stopped just behind the fence she had outside of her front lawn.

"Thank you for everything tonight," she said quietly with a smile. "For getting me out of the fun house," her smile dropped as did mine, until she continued. "For treating me to a night at the carnival, for my cotton candy-"

"That I paid eight bucks for because you dropped the first one," I interrupted with a teasing grin.

"You're never gonna let me hear the end of that, are you?" she laughed.

"Not without proper incentive..." I replied mysteriously.

"Incentive?" Rose questioned, brown eyes wide with wonder.

"Mhm," I nodded, leaning closer to her face, eyeing her lips.

"What were you thinking?" she whispered shakily.

I smirked, "I was thinking of...hmm, how did _Romeo_ put it? _Letting lips do what hands do?_"

I hated having to read _Romeo and Juliet_ this year, because honestly, I thought the main characters were just stupid with most of their decisions. But the part when Romeo said that...damn, Shakespeare had game.

Her eyes widened slightly more. "Pray?" she squeaked.

"Not this time," I replied, connecting my lips with hers.

Rose gasped slightly, then began kissing me back. She threw her arms around my neck. I smiled at the feel of Cookies and Cream hitting my back, as she was still holding on to her with one hand.

I left her mouth, trailing soft kisses down her neck. From the sound she made, I'd say she was quite pleased.

When I reached the bottom of her neck, I kissed upwards, going under her chin and then returning to her lips.

I knew I had to stop, that this wasn't the right place for kissing. But the way her free hand dug into my hair, the way her mouth fit with mine...I was beginning to not care and ready to do this for hours.

However, before I could lose all control, I gently pulled back, breaking the kiss.

Rose's eyes opened slowly, half-lidded. Her lips were slightly puffy and her hair was mussed. She was breathing heavily.

"I think it's time you go inside," I whispered, planting one last, chaste kiss on her lips.

She nodded wordlessly, still in a daze. I smirked, proud that I was the cause of it, and certaintly not _Dick_...

I silently cast a spell to make her appearance tidier, then guided her to the walkway in front of her house. She walked up the steps, then turned around before opening her door.

I grinned, giving her a small wave good-bye and a wink.

She smiled back, shifted Cookies and Cream so she was settled in her left arm, then opened the door with her right.

"DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT TIME IT IS?!" A man's voice screamed, presumably her father.

Rose darted her nervous gaze to me, then turned and went inside.

I laughed, tele-transporting to my own house.

* * *

**A/N: Cookies and cream is Paola's favorite ice cream, so that inspired me to name the panda that ;D**

**202 reviews...thank you all SO MUCH. Seriously, you guys are amazing :D**

**Cookies and Cream link is on my profile!**

**alli211: Aww, that's nice that it reminded you of someone ;)**

**xDreamingAtMidnightx: Thank you, I'm happy many people liked that I finally had a chapter with Aurora in it again. **

**Random Person: Idk, he's pretty protective of his little girl ;)**

**alessandramottam: If you're talking about updates, no, I don't update only once a month with this story. I like to think I update frequently. Lately I've been busy with a job, then of course I have school. I don't have all the time I'd like to write. **

**delightisadream: Haha, I'm glad you liked it :) And you really thought it was adorable? I was trying for that scene to be cute ;)**

**lovethatignites: Thank you, and I'm glad that I wrote it :) I think she needs to stop lying to herself too ;D**

**jisela: Omg that made my day X'D Princess Aurora...Sleeping Beauty...spinning **_**wheel **_**XD**

**Guest: Yay! :D**

**Guest: I agree with you, Rose should have a sibling. Unfortunately, writing is harder than a tv show, as you have to visualize everything for yourself. Plus, most of the characters in this story are my own creation. It's only centering around them, so if Rose did have a sibling, then they wouldn't be included very much because they don't pertain to the plot. But if EWW ever has a spinoff about their kids, then yes, I fully believe that Jemma's child would have brothers and/or sisters. **


	18. Chapter 18: PTA Meeting

**Chapter 18**

"I love how all the kids get to go to a carnival while we're stuck going to this meeting," Jax quietly complained to his wife from his chair, leaning towards her ear.

"Jax," Emma admonished, "this applies to our daughter, don't you want to be involved with her school?"

Jax groaned, knowing there was no answer he could say that would let him win. However, he donned a wicked grin, as a particular answer _did c_ome to mind. Leaning even closer so now his lips softly brushed her ear, he spoke lowly, "I would rather us be involved in something _else_, right now." He pressed a soft kiss to her lobe.

Emma blushed scarlet, still being able to make her do that after all these years swelled him with pride.

"Jax," she squeaked a whisper, "not here! There's people around!"

"Who cares?" He teasingly grazed his teeth over the soft skin.

"Jax, please," Emma begged, not being able to hold herself back much longer. If he kept this up, they'd be making out in a classroom full of other kids' parents.

"Alright, Em," he sighed, pulling away. "But I expect to pick this up when we get home."

She held back a shudder at the darkened look in his eyes, a look she knew all too well. A look he gave her on their wedding night, the morning after, the night when Rose was-

"Hey, Em! Sup, Jax?" Andi Van Pelt greeted with a smile, effectively distracting Emma from those naughty thoughts.

"Andi!" Emma smiled, standing to pull her best friend in for a hug.

"Hi, Emma," Philip smiled, "Jax, how're you? Haven't seen you since Thanksgiving," he joked.

Jax stood, shaking his friend's hand. "Yes, it's been far too long," he chuckled.

"I told you we were going to be late, Dan!"

The group turned to see a displeased Mia Miller, with Daniel walking by her side.

"We're not late, Mia. They're starting in a few minutes."

"But everyone got here before us," she frowned, then her eyes lit up at the sight of her friends. "Hey, guys!"

The Millers walked over to greet their friends, Emma and Daniel smiled and acted as though they never dated. Seriously, there wasn't any awkwardness at all; that all ended back in high school.

"Hey, where's Maddie and Diego?" Emma wondered.

As if on cue, they all heard a shrill, "PROXY!"

"Does that answer your question?" Mia smirked.

Maddie Rueda stomped inside, with her husband trailing behind her.

"I told you not to make those pizzas this late, and now _we _are late!"

"Relax, Madds," Diego replied calmly, "we're not late. See, everyone's talking."

Maddie looked around, seeing if Diego was right. A light lit in her eyes at the sight of her friends.

"Hey, everyone!" she smiled, running in her heels to go greet them. Diego silently walked behind, shaking his head with a smile.

"Emma," Maddie gushed, hugging the other witch, "it's great to see you!"

"Same to you, but we saw each other on Thanksgiving," Emma giggled.

"Yeah...speaking of that, I'm really sorry that Diego almost burned the turkey," she turned to glare daggers at her husband, "trying to get it cooked just right," she mocked. She turned towards her friend again, "I told you, I can buy you another turkey so you can have a perfect meal."

"Maddie, it's fine," Emma laughed, "it's no problem at all! You don't have to buy me another turkey. But how is your shoe fashion going? Any new styles I have to test out?" she grinned.

The blonde giggled, "no, but I'll tell you when we make the new designs!"

"Are Gigi and Sebastian coming?" Emma suddenly asked.

"No, they have to do the night airing of the news tonight," Maddie replied with a frown.

"Parents, Guardians, if you may all take your seats, we can start the PTA meeting!" Mrs. Jones called out.

The group of high school friends sat in the chairs in the first row.

Mrs. Jones cleared her throat. "Now, there have been complaints of allowing a soda machine in the cafeteria, as soda is unhealthy and we would prefer the kids have a healthier drink choice. We need to-"

Jax Novoa raised an arm.

Mrs. Jones tried her best to hide her eye roll, "yes, Mr. Novoa?"

"Uh, yeah, if you wanted the kids to have a 'healthier drink choice,' then why install the machine in the first place?"

Emma could've died in a hole right then and there; she hated unneeded attention, and it didn't help that her husband liked to joke around and sometimes be a smart-alec. Andi took her hand comfortingly.

"Uh, well, we got it for the students to drink..." Mrs. Jones replied, not really knowing what to say.

"If it's there to let them drink, then why take it away?" Jax argued his point.

Some other parents started whispering, few were nodding their hands.

"Are you saying that you would like for your daughter to drink soda each day and have her suffer ill health?" Mrs. Jones countered with a raised brow. She remembered Jax back when she had him for a student, and she wasn't about to let him outsmart her now.

"Of course not, I love my Rosie." Some mothers started awww'ing while fathers smiled; Emma's in particular was pretty big. "I want her to have great health. I'm just saying that it's nice to have a soda once in a while, and it's nice to have a choice and not be subjected to only one or two drinks. Besides, what kid drinks soda everyday? Don't a lot of them like to drink those sport drinks and water? Let the students have their choice in a beverage for their lunch, it's bad enough that the food is terrible already, because I highly doubt it's changed since I've attended Iridium High."

Parents started clapping, laughing, and cheering, remembering their days of eating the terrible cafeteria food. Emma looked over at Jax with an amused gleam in her eye, remembering the day when she warned him of Taco Tuesday.

The science teacher, embarrassed, slightly shrunk inward. "Guess that answers that, then." After trying to pick up whatever dignity she had left, she cleared her throat and signaled for the crowd to be quiet. She mentally sighed; some things just never change.

"Let's move on to the science project I plan to give the students in the Spring, it's about raising butterflies-"

"ACHOO!"

Everyone looked at the sniffling man. Mia rolled her eyes, then leaned towards Daniel. "There's not even butterflies here!"

"I know," he accepted a tissue from a woman behind him, "it's just that sometimes even the mention of them makes me sneeze!"

Mia inwardly groaned, waiting for him to finish wiping his nose. Not knowing what to do with it, he stuffed it in his jeans pocket.

"As I was saying," Mrs. Jones glared, "this project is about the students raising...um, those flying insects, and releasing them into the wild. I think it will be very educational for the kids, teaching them about the miracle of life. Does anyone oppose?"

No one raised a hand, except Daniel.

Mrs. Jones sighed, "yes, Mr. Miller?"

"None of the kids will have to take one of them home, right?" he asked a nervously.

The science teacher closed her eyes, breathing out her nose. "No, Mr. Miller, they won't have to."

Daniel breathed a sigh of relief.

After the meeting ended, all the friends smiled and hugged each other, parting ways. When Jax and Emma arrived back home, they were surprised to see that their daughter hadn't come home yet.

"It's 10:30, she should be home," Jax growled, his over-protective instincts kicking in.

"She's probably just hanging out with Alex and Jimmy, there's nothing to worry about," Emma soothed, "remember when we used to hang out with our friends at night?"

"Yeah," Jax sighed, "but that was when there was a magical issue, like that time we all got trapped in Mia's basement. Or then there were the other times when we-"

The wizard stopped speaking, his face going from a smile to a frown, remembering what he and Emma used to do this late at night...

"That's it, I'm going after her!" He decided, lifting his finger with blue magic ready to engulf him.

"Jax, stop!" Emma demanded, putting his arm down. "Relax. Rose is fine, I'm sure of it. She'll be home soon."

"She better be home within five minutes," he threatened.

10:50

"What if she's getting into trouble, what if she's _in_ trouble," Jax worried.

By now, Emma was getting worried as well. However, she still had faith in her daughter. "Honey, we know Rose. She wouldn't do anything bad. And if she was in trouble, she could always tele-transport out of it...and end up in the pool. She can take care of herself."

"What if she's making out with some boy?" Her husband glared at the floor, "right up against our fence?"

Now his wife had to laugh. "Jax, I highly doubt there are two teenagers making out against our fence."

"You'd be surprised, remember all the places where _we _made out?" he had to grin.

Emma blushed, recalling a certain memory with a washing machine...

The door opening shook her from her thoughts. Rosalyn Novoa stood in the doorway, looking a bit dazed.

"DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT TIME IT IS?!" Her husband thundered.

**A/N: Well, there's the PTA meeting chapter! Next one will once again revolve around Rose and the gang.**

**angelcreature13: Thank you!**

**Jemmalover1: Hmm...I wonder how Nick's gonna take the breakup. Lol, yeah, that would've been funny in the show XD **

**multishipper123: I bet he loved that too XD**

**TotallyCray-Cray: Darren? Lying? Hmm...**

**CelestialTitania: Roserren ;) And that's awesome ;D**

**lovethatignites: I killed you more last chapter, I can't imagine how you are in **_**this **_**chapter XD And yes, kind of, only when Jax said it, it was louder more angry-sounding. Thank you so much, I'm happy you loved it :D **

**Guest: Mr. Dreamy X'D**

**xDreamingAtMidnightx: Thank you, that means a lot to me :D Don't worry, we'll find out who **_**they **_**are, eventually ;)**

**alli211: Thanks! **

**shadowhunter167: Jax slays ;D**

**harmonizergirl1202: I hate to tell you, but no, they're not... *laughs evilly while Roserren shippers are crushed* X'D And next chapter will have some answers!**

**Guest: Rose agrees.**

**delightisadream: Omg I'm not going to even say anything to that X'D Yes, you spelled it right! And thank you! :D**

**tierrayaoi: I picked it because it's Pao's fav ice cream flavor.**

**Guest: Um, I don't even know what 21 is...and I'm not going to have the last part in her pov, I don't want to repeat chapters. Sorry :(**


	19. Chapter 19: Breakup No Makeup

**A/N: So, it has come to my attention that I in fact do not update weekly; I update once a month. I guess seven days is considered a month now, and thirty/thirty-one days is a week. Thank you so much alessandramottam for telling me this, I was not aware of the change. **

**Also, I have a response to the Guest who has recently reviewed. I will write this story how I wish. I listen to suggestions, such as the PTA meeting chapter. I highly doubt the readers would've wanted me to end the chapter right after the meeting; that would've made it too short. I told you I didn't want to write it in Rose's pov, because then I'd have to rewrite a scene and that would've slowed the story down. If you don't like it, too bad. This story is **_**mine**_**, I will write it however I want. Go write your own story, then you can be happy, as will I because I won't have to read another rude 'review' from you. **

**To the rest of the awesome reviewers, thank you! :D**

**Chapter 19**

For once, when I woke up to the sound of my alarm clock, I wasn't miserable at all.

Smiling, I turned it off, then stared at my furry companion next to me. I picked up the panda, hugging her close, memories of last night flooding into my head.

Of course, the best part of the night was that kiss. I sighed dazedly, I could replay that in my mind over and over again and still get butterflies from it every time.

I guess Darren Blaze isn't such a jerk after all, maybe he's changed. I like the new Darren...I like him a lot.

Funny, how at the beginning of the year (and throughtout my years of knowing him) I thought him to be a mega-jerkface. Now, I think he's one of the sweetest, funny, hottest-

I shook my head before I could get too lost in my daydreams. I had to focus on my task; break up with Nick Lewis.

I cast a spell to get ready, then rushed downstairs to eat breakfast. Mom and Dad were pretty surprised to see that I was awake so quickly, yet glad that I was ready for school this quickly. As Mom would say, you could never be too early for school.

Dad was still a bit annoyed that I got home late last night. I had explained to him that I was hanging out with Jimmy and Alex, an excuse that he reluctantly accepted. I kissed him on the cheek before leaving, and he responded by smiling and ruffling my hair.

I ran to Alex's house, knocking on the front door.

"Rose?" Andi asked, staring at me with a confused look, "what are you doing here so early?"

"Being early never harmed anyone, Andi," I smiled. I learned a long time ago to never call Andi 'Mrs. Van Pelt.' For some reason she doesn't like it, so she requests that we all call her 'Andi.' Or 'Mom,' in Alex's case. "Can I go talk to Alex?"

"Sure," she shrugged, opening the door wider and letting me in.

I raced up the stairs to my best friend's room, bursting through the door.

"Aaahh!" she shrieked, shoving her shirt down her body. "Jeez, Rose! Why don't you knock?!"

"We're girls, we don't have to knock," I grinned, before plopping down on her bed. My face sobered, "Alex, I want to talk to you."

"It couldn't wait until I'm fully clothed?" She yanked on a pair of school pants. "And why are you so early anyway?"

"I...I don't know, just excited I guess. Now please sit down, I really want to talk to you."

"Ooh, this sounds serious," Alex said, sitting next to me. "What is it?"

"Alex, you know I'm very blunt, so I'm just going to come right out and say it. I'm breaking up with Nick."

"What?!" She gasped, leaning back in shock. "I mean, I thought he was boring, but you two looked so happy together-"

"Well I'm not happy with him anymore," I interrupted. "He took me to an abandoned fun house at the carnival, then left me. I was almost kidnapped by these creepwads...then Darren saved me."

"Darren?" She rose an eyebrow, "Darren Blaze? Saved you? Are you sure it was him?"

"I've known him since first grade, I think I can identify him by now," I rolled my eyes.

"I know, it's just-wow. Hm, maybe he's not a total jerk. But Nick's definitely a bastard for leaving you all alone like that. I don't blame you for wanting to dump him." Alex stated.

"Thanks. I wanted to run this by you first, pretty much so you'll know why Nick won't be sitting with us anymore. We can tell Jimmy later, but for the most part I want this to be a private thing."

Suddenly, my phone made an FYI alert noise. Alex's phone went off too.

"Might as well see what it is," I shrugged, taking out my phone and unlocking it. Alex did the same.

My eyes bulged when I saw the picture, I'm sure my face was paling.

"Rose? Did you want to tell me something else?" Alex asked sweetly, smirking. "Damn, looks like Darren's got game."

"Stop it!" I whispered a shriek.

"So, how good of a kisser was he? Oooh, is that tongue I see?"

"Alex!" I snapped, completely mortified.

"Right up against...is that your front fence?! Good thing your dad doesn't follow FYI, I think he'd explode into a pile of sparkly blue dust if he saw this...after he killed Darren, that is."

"Ugh," I groaned, burying my face into my hands, "my life is over. The entire student population now knows."

"Hey come on, it's not that bad. He's Darren Blaze, the most popular guy in school. If they make fun of you, then they'll have to deal with him, and nobody wants that. You'll just get a few stares, that's all."

"Stares that I don't want to face," I groaned.

...

"They're staring at me," I complained quietly to Alex.

"Relax, at least they're not talking about you, right?"

To my left, three people were whispering to each oher.

I glowered.

"Cheer up, it could be worse. Now come on, we have to find Nick," she said, leading us down another hallway.

Eventually, we found him by the cafeteria. When he saw me, his eyes narrowed and I gulped nervously. Alex left us alone so we could talk.

As soon as she was gone he gripped my hand tightly.

"Ow!" I yelped.

"What the hell is _this_?!" He hissed, shoving his phone in my face.

"Um, yeah, about that. I want to break up with you," I replied in the strongest voice I could muster.

"...what?" he whispered.

"I said-"

"I heard what you said!" He yelled. Luckily there was no one around, "you go and kiss him then want to break up with me?!"

"Yes. I'm sorry, Nick," I apologized.

His green eyes glowed furiously, for a moment I thought they even turned black. "Bitch, you can _not _break up with me. I will not allow it."

"Yes I can," my eyebrows furrowed; I was getting mad. "I can do whatever I want!"

"_You_ are not breaking up with _me_," Nick stressed, still holding my wrist with an iron grip. He was beginning to squeeze harder.

"Nick, please-"

"Shut up! You are not breaking up with me, I'm not finished with you yet. I spend all this fucking time with you, only for you to break up with me later?" He chuckled darkly, "That is not going to happen."

"It's already happened," I snapped, standing my ground.

"Didn't you hear what I said?!"

"Oh, I've heard."

We both whipped our necks around to see Darren, arms crossed and blue eyes narrowed in anger.

"And if you do not remove your hand from her wrist, I will beat you. If you touch her again, I will kill you. I told you before that I'm not eloquent in my threats, I just speak the truth so it's understood. Now step back."

His voice was like velvet, only dangerous with fury hiding silently in it's threads. I've never heard him use that tone of voice before, or those words for that matter. He sounded mature, someone much older than his mere fifteen. He sounded, dare I say it, powerful. It gave me chills.

Nick returned his attention to me, eyes blazing with anger. He looked at Darren, who was unrelenting in his glare.

Finally, the hold on my wrist disappeared. I sighed slightly with relief, rubbing it with my other hand. I felt Darren's presence behind me, a silent statue.

"I'm not finished yet," was all Nick said before turning and walking down the hallway.

"He won't hurt you, that I promise."

I turned around to look at Darren. He didn't meet my eyes, still staring off in the direction that Nick went with a certain spark in his eye.

"Thank you," I whispered.

He finally gazed down at me, "always."

* * *

**A/N: Sorry this took awhile. I've been watching baseball games (GO YANKEES!) ever since baseball season started. Thank you all for your wonderful reviews, they're all appreciated! **

**lovethatignites: lol love you too ;D And it's funny that you mention the 'Dan' part. Mia is really different personality-wise from Emma and Maddie. I can't really picture her saying 'Danny,' I imagine her saying a 'more tough' sounding nickname so I chose Dan XD Btw, I still talk to my friend Danny...and he still doesn't trot ;D X'D Omg, yes, I loved writing the butterfly scene X'D Ooh, and it's Roserren ;) Thank you so much for your awesome review, you have no idea how many times I went back and reread it!**

**xDreamingAtMidnightx: Jax slaying Mrs. Jones X'D Ah yes, it seems everyone liked the butterflies scene ;D**

**delightisadream: Thank you! And I'm glad I could make your life complete XD Gebastian, they are cute :) Lol, Emma has no idea how wrong she is X'D**


	20. Chapter 20: Stolen

**Chapter 20**

I stared at myself in the mirror, studying my appearance for tonight.

Tonight was the Winter Ball, and I was ready, even though I didn't have a date. I was going with Jimmy and Alex, we would all just hang out together for the night.

My thoughts turned to Darren. Would he be there? I remember that he said he liked a girl, but she was taken. Did he mean me? No, I'm technically not 'taken' anymore, so wouldn't he have asked me to the Winter Ball? I was beginning to think that he liked me...he does, doesn't he? I don't know what we had.

I shook my head, I can worry about that later. I inspected my curled hair, some of it held back with a diamond-studded clip. On my neck lay a diamond necklace, shining softly with the light in my room. My gown was red, sequins on the skirt and the bottom of the skirt had beautiful white trimming. Overall, it reminded me of Christmas, which was good for a Winter Ball.

After fastening on my earrings, I grabbed my red satin clutch and walked out of my bedroom. My parents were delighted when they saw me, complimenting me on how beautiful I was. I smiled and thanked them for the praise.

A few minutes later, Jimmy and Alex arrived with their parents. While I went over to them and gushed about how pretty (yes, I told Jimmy he looked pretty. He laughed and said I looked handsome.) they were, our parents were talking about how great the other's kid looked.

Then it was time for the most painful part, pictures. When Mom announced it I started groaning in annoyance, while Alex and Jimmy rolled their eyes thinking of the coming onslaught of flashes.

It honestly felt like we were moviestars, and our parents were hyper paparazzi.

"Smile, Rose!"

"Oh, you kids look so adorable!"

"I know you hate dresses, Alex, but at least smile!"

"Jimmy, stand up straight!"

"Do not roll your eyes at me young man!"

"Beautiful, oh Jax they're so precious!"

"Are we done yet, Mom?" I asked tiredly.

"I suppose," she relented, lowering her phone. "Now have fun tonight, alright guys?"

"We will!" I smiled, glancing at my friends who were smiling in anticipation as well.

After our parents said goodbye to us, we all went outside and climbed in the limo. Yes, that's right, we had a limo. Having a dad who is a CEO has it's perks.

The ride to Juliette (where the ball was being held) took about ten minutes, the whole time anxious energy was consuming us.

When at last we did arrive, we were a bit disappointed to see that the outside didn't look too special. But when we did go inside, we were frozen with awe. The foyer was huge, with a dazzling chandelier hanging from the ceiling. The carpet had delicte weaving patterns and the inside we could see the huge ballroom with people from our school dancing with their friends.

"Let's rock this joint!" Alex shouted, grabbing my and Jimmy's hands as she dragged us inside.

We made a beeline for an unused table, dropped off our clutches, then raced back to the dance floor. I laughed as we started doing ridiculous dance moves, everyone was too engrossed in their own dancing to care.

Jimmy grinned as he took my hand, lifting it up so I could spin. I took the invitation, closing my eyes and twirling around wildly, when I felt a hand wrap around my waist and another take my hand.

I opened my eyes, shocked and beyond embarrased that I bumped into someone. "I'm so sorry, I didn't see you-" My apology silenced when I saw a pair of distinct blue eyes staring into my own.

His mouth curved into a smirk, "hey there, Red. You look beautiful tonight."

I looked away, fighting back a blush. "Thanks, Darren. You look nice too."

"Your compliment has made my night," he teased. "Will you be so kind as to dance with me?"

"S-sure," I replied shakily.

The music changed to a new song.

_Much as you blame yourself, you can't be blamed for the way that you feel._

_Had no example of a love that was even remotely real._

I felt like this song was hitting home with me.

_How can you understand something that you never had?_

_Ooh baby, if you let me, I can help you out with all of that._

Darren grinned while I bit my lip with nervousness.

At the chorus we began dancing, our own little duet but with...well, dancing. We twirled around together, other couples making room for us.

_Girl, let me love you, baby..._

He smiled and I couldn't help but smile back, even though my heart felt like it was pounding. We slowed down along with the music.

_I just wanna be the one to remind you what it is to smile._

_I would like to show you what true love can really do._

Darren was staring into my eyes, it felt like he was speaking those words through his own. My lips parted slightly at this thought in awe.

By the time the song was finished, we were both panting in tiredness. Numbed by the experience, I thanked Darren for the dance then went and searched for Jimmy and Alex, but couldn't find them.

"Hello Iridium High!" A loud voice boomed from the speakers.

Everyone gathered in a small crowd around the DJ.

"Is everyone having a good time tonight?!"

All the yelling from the students confirmed his answer.

"Hey." Someone tapped me on the shoulder.

I turned around to find Darren, blue eyes twinkling. His lips were parted showcasing a bright smile. "Come with me," he said, taking my arm.

I could feel my face heat up as I bit back a smile, yet allowed him to lead me away.

He took me out of the ballroom, into the foyer.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

He turned to face me, only it wasn't Darren.

My eyes widened in sudden fear.

"Someplace where no one will be able to find you," Nick sneered before pointing a finger at my face.

The last thing I remember is a black tendril of magic hitting me.

* * *

**A/N: Oh damn O.o**

**Song is 'Let Me Love You' by Ne-Yo**

**"Let's rock this joint!" is a line from the Jim Carrey movie 'The Mask'**

**delightisadream: I bet you hate him even more now XD**

**Jemmalover1: If that made you fearful before... Lol, trust me, so do I X'D **

**Guest: Thank you!**

**lostadventure: Thank you! And yes he is.**

**angelcreature13: Thank you! And I can just tell you that Rose didn't tell Alex and Jimmy about the confrontation with Nick, Jimmy just knows that Nick and Rose are broken up.**

**jisela: Darren ftw XD**

**lovethatignites: I slay X'D Thank you! Hmm...I just come up with a random idea and start writing. Can you teach me how to do a decent oneshot? ;) Haha, yes, I love writing Emma parts in this story :) Yeah, I could imagine she'd hate her last name too XD Gotta love Alex and her personality! Omg, Jax would destory Nick and put his ashes into a vase, then smash the vase, then take a blowtorch to the ashes, then finally pour acid on them ;D Thank you so much for liking that sentence! I honestly felt so proud when writing it! About the Mia response, thanks for agreeing with me :) Lol maybe I should ask him to.**

**"Hey, Danny. So you have the same name as this asshole from Every Witch Way who likes to trot. Can you trot for me?"**

**"...what?"**

**X'D **

**harmonizergirl1202: Things will get a bit dark next chapter. And you better believe she did ;D**

**tierrayaoi: LOL X'D**

**JemmaRoalo3: Thank you!**


	21. Chapter 21: Where Is She?

**Chapter 21**

My stomach suddenly dropped, an eerie feeling invading my insides.

Immediately I knew something was wrong. Looking around, I also noticed that Rose was nowhere to be seen.

She couldn't be in danger, I was just dancing with her a few minutes ago.

What if Nick came and took her? No, I would've seen him, wouldn't I? Deciding to see if Rose was really in danger or not, I weaved my way in between dancing students to look for her.

"Hey, man!" My friend Chris greeted me.

I merely lifted my chin up and down as a response, still searching for her.

Where could she be?! She has to be here somewhere. The feeling in my stomach became worse.

I was getting more frantic by the second, dodging people as I looked for her.

Calm down, Darren. You're being irrational and paranoid. She's fine, she's safe.

Maybe she wasn't dancing at all, maybe she was hanging around the edges? She said she was going to look for Jimmy and Alex. Come to think of it, I haven't seen them either.

I finally came to a hallway leading to the bathrooms. And what I saw made my mouth drop open.

I cleared my throat once I overcame my shock.

Jimmy seperated from Alex, their hair was mussed and both were panting slightly. Alex's lips were red and slightly swollen. Kind of reminded me of when Rose and I kissed. Speaking of which...

Their eyes were wide as they regarded me.

"Look, I don't care about whatever it is you two have going on. Have you seen Rose?" I asked, getting straight to the point.

"I thought she was with you," Alex managed a reply.

"She was but after our dance she went to find you guys." I chuckled, "maybe she's washing her eyes out with soap."

Jimmy rolled his eyes, "Ha. Ha. But we haven't seen her."

"No wonder, you two didn't even notice me until I cleared my throat," I grinned.

"Shut up," Alex glared. "Look, is Rose missing or something? I swear if you hurt her-"

"Why would I hurt her, then ask you guys where she is?" I snapped sarcastically.

"I don't know, you can be a real jerk," she answered.

I breathed in annoyance, "listen, I can't find Rose, and you two haven't seen her either. You don't think she left, do you?"

"No, she would never leave us," Jimmy spoke. "She's gotta be around here somewhere, I'll call her."

He took out his cell phone from his pocket, tapped the screen a few times, then pressed the phone to his ear.

Jimmy's eyes slowly enlarged. He gulped.

"Rose, we can't find you, you didn't leave, did you? Call me back when you get this, bye."

He replaced the phone back in his pocket.

"Shit," I cursed.

"Relax, she'll call back in a few minutes," Alex said. "She always does."

We waited.

And waited.

And waited.

"It's been ten minutes," Jimmy whispered, looking at the time on his phone.

"Are you sure you looked everywhere?" Alex asked me.

"Yes!" I snapped, "I looked everywhere! I can't find her, I have this bad feeling in my stomach, she won't answer her phone-" I was on the verge of a panic attack at this point.

"Don't get your boxers in a twist, Rose has to be here somewhere. Why are you making such a big deal out of this, what could possibly happen to her?" Alex questioned.

I rubbed the back of my neck, "Rose is very...special."

"Aww, how cute," Jimmy rolled his eyes.

"You don't understand," I shook my head. "She's obviously not here; no one has seen her and she hasn't answered or phone or called back. She's in danger, I know it."

"What kind of danger?" Alex spoke.

"Really bad danger," I answered gravely. "I might know where she is..."

"Where?!" Jimmy shrieked, wanting to know.

"She may have gotten kidnapped, and taken to the Dark Realm."

"The what?" Alex rose an eyebrow.

"The Dark Realm; it's in the Magic Realm, but only dark witches and wizards live there. They're consumed by black magic, basically they're evil. Think of it as the Outlands from the Lion King," I replied.

"Oh," Jimmy let out, understanding dawning. "So let's go get her!"

"I can't," I moaned in anguish, shaking my head. "Regular magic doesn't work there; I'm not that powerful yet to overcome the boundaries. I'd be useless if I tried to rescue her."

"Ooh, I...wait, never mind," Jimmy spoke up, then lowered his head.

"What?" I asked.

"Never mind, it's not of any use to us," he shook his head.

"Tell me," I growled, taking a step closer to him.

"Well, my Mom has this stone necklace. She said it helped the Chosen One with her magic, but it doesn't work on regular witches and wizards-"

"The Crystal de Caballero?" I whispered in shock, "it can't be. The Council said that it was lost years ago."

"Well, my Mom has it; she showed it to me," he replied. "But listen, it's useless-"

"Where is it? At your house?" I interrupted, grabbing Jimmy's arm and Alex's.

"Hey!" she protested. "What are you doing?!"

"I'm tele-transporting us to wherever the crystal is, where is it, Jimmy?" I asked again.

"But I told you, it's useless unless you're the-"

"I _am_ the Chosen One!" I growled, "now answer the damn question!"

He swallowed nervously, "it's in my parents' bedroom-"

Without waiting for another word I tele-transported us to his house.

* * *

**A/N: The link to Rose's Winter Ball gown is on my profile!**

**tierrayaoi: Considering I invented them, thank you :)**

**xDreamingAtMidnightx: That's alright, I hope you're okay and feeling better! **

**delightisadream: As a writer, I'm honestly glad I could get you scared like that XD Lol your spoon tho! **

**angelcreature13: Cliffhangers keep the readers around ;D**

**shadowhunter167: Hmm, we'll see if he can...**

**lovethatignites: A mini Jemma XD And yes, he was XD Thanks for liking the song choice! "...you've got a full-grown string bean in a paintball vest waiting to whoop yo ass." I cried X'D Thank you for the lesson ;)**

**multishipper123: Nope ;)**


	22. Chapter 22: The Truth Comes Out

**Chapter 22**

"Hmm?"

I slowly opened my eyes.

The first thing I noticed was that I was tied to a chair, my arms bound behind me and my feet secure to the legs of the chair.

I was in a dark room, the only light coming from various candles.

A sudden hissing to my right startles me, I snap my head in the direction that it came from. On a desk, a small, green snake is winding it's way through the empty eye sockets of a skull.

I shrieked; the snake went back inside the skull as I furiously tried to escape my bonds. The chair was tilted back and forth violently, if I didn't stop, I'd tip myself over.

I sighed in defeat, letting my struggles come to a rest. There was no way I could escape these bonds.

Peering down at my feet, I noted that the rope was an unusual color; black with sparkles.

Since I couldn't escape by force, then I'd have to use magic.

_"This rope is too tight for me,_

_I need to escape, so set me free!"_

Nothing happened.

I tried again, but with no luck.

I groaned, leaning my head back. "Ugh, where am I, anyway?"

"I'm glad you asked!" A male voice that I knew all too well cut in.

I narrowed my eyes, "Nick."

He was wearing a black cloak over his body, but otherwise he looked normal.

He smirked, "Rose, or should I say," he paused to bow, then regarded me with a sneer as he straightened, "your Majesty."

I rolled my eyes, "enough with the sarcasm. Where am I? What are you? Why am I here?"

"Easy, easy. I'll answer your questions soon enough. After all," he grinned mockingly, "we have a long time."

I stayed silent, willing him to continue.

"I'll start off by saying that you're in the Dark Realm-that's in the Magic Realm, sweetheart-it is an area in which dark witches and wizards like myself live in. You see, we practice black magic, an art that is just recently gaining in popularity. And why shouldn't it; it is a thousand times more powerful than your regular magic, or light magic, as we call it. In fact, it is so powerful that we are able to create a boundary around the Dark Realm to keep you light magic followers out. And, if by some chance one of you _did _make it through, you would not be able to use your powers. That is why you could not escape from your bonds earlier. Don't give me that surprised look; should you really be so surprised that we keep an eye on you?"

All the while he was slithering around the room, twice around my chair, leering down at me. The green in his eyes I once thought to be beautiful now reminded me of the deadliest poison...the venom of a cobra. A cobra who calculated each move and was always in control.

I could only hope that Darren would be my mongoose.

"Now, what was your second question?" He stared off into space, tapping a finger on his chin. "Oh, that's right, what I am! Well, since I already answered that in my previous monologue-and I do hope you were listening, sweetheart, because I hate to repeat myself-I'll just move on to the next question. Why you are here," he snickered, "my, what an inquiry, indeed."

"Tell me," I growled.

"Now, now. You may be able to make demands anywhere else, but here you rule over no one," he clicked his tongue, wagging a finger in front of me as if I were a disobedient child.

"First, let me just say that you are very stubborn," he fixed me with a hard look, "we've tried to kidnap you multiple times, but every time that bastard ended up saving you," he growled at the end.

I gasped, "the haunted house, the fun house-"

"All attempts to take you. Like I said, you're stubborn. Anyway, you are here because as you know, you are very valuable. I honestly do not understand why you would ask that."

"What do you mean 'I'm valuable?'" I asked. "I don't understand why I'm here!"

"Stop playing dumb," he glared. "It's not becoming of you, sweetheart."

"I'm not playing dumb! Just tell me why you kidnapped me!"

"You honestly don't know?" Nick asked, incredulous.

"If I knew, I wouldn't be asking, now would I?" I questioned through clenched teeth.

Nick stared at me with wide eyes, looking to see a trace of dishonesty.

I hope he didn't find any, because I was telling the truth.

The corners of his mouth lifted into a grin, until it spread into a smile. His lips pulled back to reveal a row of white teeth, then a sound escaped. A choked sound, until a few snickers trickled from his mouth. The snickers turned into a mad frenzy, until at last his mouth erupted with laughter.

He was hunched over, holding his stomach while tears slipped down his cheeks. I didn't understand what was so hilarious.

"Oh God," he finally rasped. "This is too precious!" He resumed his laughing fit.

"What's so funny?!" I snapped, irritated.

"I just-you-he-" he stopped talking and laughed once more.

"Tell me why you're laughing already!" I screamed.

Finally he sobered, wiping a tear from his eye. "What is so funny, sweetheart, is that you have no clue about anything! How could you not know that Darren Blaze, yes, _your _Darren Blaze, is the Chosen One, and more importantly, the King of the Magic Realm?"

King of the Magic Realm? My throat and tongue went dry. No, Darren's not a _king_, and he certainly isn't the Chosen One.

I swallowed. "No. That's impossible."

He snickered, "sorry to break it to you, but he's the King." He perked up like an excited little boy, "ooh, now we get to your role in all of this!"

I gulped nervously, "and what exactly is my role in all of this?"

He mocked a bow, "you are simply to rule by his side, _Queen Rosalyn_."

* * *

**A/N: "Rikki was afraid for a minute, but then he remembered that all a mongoose's business in life was to fight and kill snakes."**

**-From the Chuck Jones cartoon 'Rikki-Tikki-Tavi' **

**lovethatignites: I think everyone was surprised when Jalex happened XD Lol, yeah, Daniel Horatio Miller being intimate is pretty funny ;) Yep, he is! I'm honestly a bit surprised that no one figured it out, although I'm glad no one did ;) Thank you, and I hope you enjoyed this chapter; I honestly feel that the dialogue for Nick is one of the best I've ever written :)**

**delightisadream: I'm glad you like the pairing! Lol, yes, lucky for him he doesn't take after his father all that much XD And yes, it would be cute ;) Ooh, you should!**

**Guest: Thank you ;D**

**Guest: Sorry, but Darren is the Chosen One!**

**alli211: I'm glad I was able to surprise you :D Thank you!**

**Guest: Thank you! And you're welcome :)**

**angelcreature13: I like to think of it as a new Chosen One is born every new generation, as Emma was the new Chosen One even though the principal was still alive. Thank you :) **

**CelestialTitania: The Council and Darren kept it to themselves, that is until Darren told Jimmy and Alex, and the Dark Realm found out.**

**jisela: Glad you like Jalex! Thank you! :D And in case you didn't get my PM, the character links are on my profile!**

**harmonizergirl1202: I'm writing it so that it changes every generation :)**

**shadowhunter167: Thanks! I'm glad to keep you on the edge of your seat ;)**


	23. Chapter 23: Breaking the Boundaries

**Chapter 23**

"Thank God my parents are out," Jimmy said when I tele-transported us to his parents's bedroom. "Because Mom would freak if she caught me taking her necklace."

"I wouldn't blame her; you know how powerful that crystal is?" I replied, letting go of their arms.

"So what does it do?" Alex questioned, a bit confused.

"It cancels out a witch's powers when they're near it, but for the Chosen One-that's me-it makes their powers stronger. Hopefully I'll be strong enough to break through the barrier to the Dark Realm," I answered. "Jimmy, you got the crystal, yet?"

"Hang on a minute, I'm looking!" He snapped, rifling through his mother's jewelry box.

"Yeah, about you being the Chosen One," Alex began, raising an eyebrow, "how do we know you're telling the truth? Why wouldn't you tell anyone, you're one to brag."

"About some things, maybe. But not about being the Chosen One. Here, first I'll prove that I'm the Chosen One." I stopped speaking to take off my dress shoe, pulled off the sock, then showed Alex the bottom of my foot.

"I always thought it was weird to have a brown star tattoo," she chuckled.

I shook my head with a smile, "I wish it was a tattoo, that way I could remove it. Maybe get a flame, instead?" I paused to snicker quietly. "Anyway, I didn't want to tell anyone because it's supposed to stay a secret within the Council and obviously myself. But some people in the Dark Realm found out, along with my...position."

"I can't find it!" Jimmy wailed.

"Then keep looking!" I snapped.

He growled with frustration, stepping into his mother's closet to see if he could find it there.

"Your position?" Alex probed.

"Yeah...I'm...sorta the," I rubbed the back of my neck sheepishly, "the King of the Magic Realm."

"The King?" Her eyes bulged, but then they shut with laughter. "Oh my God, that's hilarious! Like you could ever be a king of anything!"

I narrowed my eyes, "the Magic Realm hasn't been taken over by Dark witches and wizards yet, so I'd say that I'm doing a pretty good job."

"Wait..." she paused, sobering. "You're serious?"

"Very."

"How'd you get to be King? And what's Rose got to do with any of this?"

"I-"

"Found it!" Jimmy interrupted, holding the crystal above his head with pride, "would you believe that it was in her nightstand drawer?"

I took the red crystal, gliding a finger along the smooth surface. "This is it, alright. Thanks, man."

"No problem," he smiled, then it dropped as he took on a more serious appearance, "I'd do anything for my best friend."

"Me too, except that I don't agree with the 'best friend' part," I smirked.

Alex rolled her eyes while Jimmy looked uncomfortable.

"I should test it out first, though," I muttered.

"How about casting a spell so I could have some cool Guardian's gear that my mom has? You and Jimmy have powers, I'm just human," she glowered.

I nodded, "_Alex wants something every Guardian needs, a supply belt should be right above her knees_."

Instantly a tool belt with various Guardian gear appeared around her waist.

"This is so cool!" she exclaimed, spinning around while admiring the various items.

I nodded again, "let's go." I grabbed each of their arms again, then tele-transported to the Magic Realm. Normally witches and wizards use the special locker at Iridium High to get to the Realm, but my powers are more advanced, thus I can go to the Realm and back without much trouble.

We appeared at the very edge of the Dark Realm, and the difference was clear. Whearas the Light side was all bright sunshine with lush green grass and had butterflies that left magical dust behind when they flew, the Dark Realm had a huge dark grey border around it. On the inside you could see that the sky was very cloudy, giving the appearance of an approaching storm. The grass was mostly dead, and there were no butterflies.

"It's like light and dark," Jimmy observed.

"Literally," I replied. "I hope this works."

Sliding the Crystal de Caballero around my neck, I stared for a few seconds at the force field. Once I mentally prepared myself, I took a breath, then walked.

I squeezed my eyes shut as I approached the border, expecting an electric shock or something.

Nothing happened.

Curious, I opened my eyes to see that I was in the Dark Realm, and not a scratch was on me.

I smiled, then motioned for Jimmy and Alex to come through.

Jimmy was more cautious about stepping through, even though the barrier only affects Light witches and wizards. However, Alex came charging through with a determined grin on her face.

"Do your powers work?" Jimmy asked me.

"Let's see..._this scenery is too dull for me, I think what we need is an apple tree_!"

A large apple tree sprung out of the ground a few feet away from us, it's branches bearing perfect red apples.

"Nice, now let's go get Rose," Alex stated.

I nodded, tele-transporting us to the castle gates.

* * *

**A/N: I'm ecstatic that I was able to surprise you all :D I will admit, near the beginning I was planning for Rose to be the Chosen One, but that would've been way too predictable. I wanted to have a lot of twists ;D Also, with 282 reviews, this is officially my most popular story! Thank you so much everyone! Mwah! :D**

**alli211: I do love them, and I like for them to be atomic bombs ;) XD Thank you!**

**TotallyCray-Cray: Thank you :)**

**lovethatignites: Aww :( Meh, I guess not. Lol, you have no idea how scared I was that you included the idea that Rose was a queen in one of your previous reviews XD. I was like, "now people are gonna know! She just spoiled it!" X'D Thank you for liking Nick's dialogue, I said before that I hoped you would :) And you'll get that answer soon ;) Thank you so much, and I can't wait to read your next review!**

**delightisadream: Omg that scenario though X'DDDD Yes, I agree, he just needs to get out. Thank you!**

**Guest: Thank you!**

**alessandramottam: It's ok. I was just mad that you said that I write once a month, when I update about once a week.**

**5mairer: I love that story :)**

**harmonizergirl1202: You'll find out soon ;)**

**tierrayaoi: XD**

**Briebee2000: I'm sorry, but there can only be one Chosen One :(**

**Guest: Thank you!**

**OhMyGigi: Lol**

**Guest: Thank you :)**


	24. Chapter 24: Transformation

**Chapter 24**

_Queen Rosalyn_

_Queen Rosalyn_

_Queen Rosalyn_

The words echoed in my mind over and over, an endless mantra. It was impossible, I wasn't a queen. Darren may be a king, maybe even the Chosen One too, but there was no way that I was a queen. Wouldn't I have known about it?

"You're lying," I accused.

He shook his head, "afraid not, sweetheart. You're the Queen of the Magic Realm, set to rule alongside your king over all things magic, blah, blah blah."

I slowly shook my head, "but how? Wouldn't I have known?!"

"I guess he kept it a secret in an effort to protect you from people like me," he grinned sadistically.

"You're not a person," I narrowed my eyes, "you're a monster."

Nick rolled his eyes, "oh, here we go with the usual insults. I was hoping for something more colorful."

"Fuck you, how's that?" I spat.

He smirked, "I didn't mean colorful like that, but it was pretty amusing to hear a curse word coming from your lips. Although, if you insist..."

My eyes widened at what he was implying. "Don't you dare!"

He shook his head, "don't worry, I'm not going to do that. It doesn't benefit anyone, and we have plans for you."

I gulped shakily, "what kind of plans?"

"What, did you think that you were just going to sit here forever?" He snickered, "nope, you're going to be very useful to us. You may not be the Chosen One, but your mother was, and your father is a powerful wizard, so naturally you are more powerful than most witches. Now imagine if you were consumed with black magic, how much more powerful you'd be. You'd be very useful to our cause."

"Forget it," I growled, "I'm not letting you put black magic in my body."

He continued as if I hadn't spoken. "And can you imagine Darren's face when he sees the new you? He'll be so heartbroken that he won't care about the Realm anymore, thus we can take it over much easier." He chuckled, "it's known everywhere that love is a weakness, yet people continue to surrender to it. I just don't understand."

"Or it could make you stronger," I countered, even though I didn't believe that Darren loved me. I know he likes me (well, he never confirmed it by saying it out loud) but I don't think that he is in love with me. That's going a bit too far in estimating his feelings.

My ex-boyfriend laughed, "that's what all the lovers say to defend themselves. Of course it's complete bullshit. Now, get ready, for the process is going to begin soon."

"What process?" I questioned, even though I had a feeling of what it was.

"To turn you into a Dark witch! This is going to be so much fun," he clapped his hands, then tilted his head as he regarded me with a smirk, "maybe then I will follow your suggestion earlier. You'll be much more attractive as a Dark witch."

My lip curled up with disgust at the thought, but I was still able to think of a retort. "If black magic is supposed to make people attractive, then what happened to you?"

"Ooh, you may have actually wounded my pride a bit with that one, Rose," he held a hand over his heart.

"Good," I glowered.

"Let's begin," Nick grinned, then snapped his fingers. Instantly I was now strapped to a metal table, as opposed to my chair.

Next, he walked over to a bookshelf. He picked up an old-looking book, along with an oxygen mask.

When he came back over to me, he held the oxygen mask above my face. I jerked my head from side to side, I wasn't about to let him put that thing on me!

Nick glared at me, "now Rose, don't be so stubborn. Do you want to do this the easy way or the painful way?"

Wasn't the saying, 'the easy way or the hard way?' I didn't really want to know what the painful way was.

_"They can turn you inside out with the snap of a finger! Make you cough up all your organs, they'll torture you, they'll do anything they can to inflict pain on you." _Darren's words that he spoke to me when I had skipped swim practice that day returned to my mind.

I shuddered at that possibility. Nick used this as an opportunity to slip the mask on.

"This gas will just make you more submissive; I don't want you holding your breath trying to resist the magic then having to take a lungful of air. Too much black magic breathed in at once could kill you, and we can't have that."

My eyes widened in fear at his words. Not long after, a strange smell invaded my nostrils.

I tried wriggling my face to get the mask off, but it was pointless. It stayed right where it was, and soon I was beginning not to care.

My eyes were half-lidded, I felt so relaxed, at ease. He could do whatever he wanted.

Nick smirked, "now for your transformation."

He began muttering an incantation from the book, in a language that certainly wasn't English.

I was able to glance down to see black smoke coming in through the tube that led to the mask. I breathed it in like it was any regular air, but the smell was much different.

It smelt _so good_. I wanted more of it, I needed more. I closed my eyes, inhaling as much as I could.

My body was tingling, my mind clouded over with the new magic. It felt amazing, I felt powerful.

I was content to breathe this in for days, and was suddenly angry when the mask was ripped from my face.

Nick whipped around to face whoever had done that, and my eyes narrowed when I took in Darren's form.

How dare he take away my magic! My throat emitted a low growl.

"What are you doing to her?!" Darren asked, furious.

Nick rolled his eyes, "and hello to you to, Your Maj-ass-ty. I was simply transforming her into what she was meant to be, until you interrupted the process."

"She will never become one of you," he spat. "I'll turn her back to normal, and then I'll kill you, you sick bastard."

"Somehow I don't think my Rose is going to let that happen. Sweetheart?" Nick called.

My head snapped up to meet his eyes.

He snapped his fingers, the bonds on my hands and feet were gone. I sat up, awaiting Nick's orders.

He grinned, "kill him."

* * *

**A/N: Things just got real O.o**

**angelcreature13: Well, she's furious right now, that's for sure... As to where I got the idea, I thought it would be cool and romantic to have a witch/wizard king and queen ;) Thank you!**

**TotallyCray-Cray: Thank you :)**

**lovethatignites: Lol XD And thank you for liking my Chosen One decision :) Haha, yeah, good luck Darren XD**

**delightisadream: Omg XD As for the star on the foot, I remember it being in an episode from season 1. I didn't watch all of season one, but I remember something about a star birthmark. I read about it on wiki and it said that Chosen Ones have a star-shaped birthmark. Since I didn't know where, I decided to place it on his foot. It's not in plain sight, yet the bearer of the mark can display it when they want. Ah, yes, classic Alex ;D Hmm, Nick is going to put up a good fight. And apparently Rose now, too...**

**shadowhunter167: It seems everyone loves Darren :) Thank you :D And I'm glad you like that I made Darren the Chosen One instead of Rose. Haha, yeah, that's enough XD **

**jemma lover: Thank you so much! :D And don't worry, I adore long reviews ;)**

**Guest: Thanks!**

**Briebee2000: Well, she's more powerful than other witches and wizards, plus she's the Queen of the Magic Realm...**


	25. Chapter 25: Final Battle

**Chapter 25**

"You're seriously messed up in the head," Alex rolled her eyes, "there's no way that Rose would hurt us!"

My eyes were focused on the girl in question, who got up off the table and was now standing a few feet away from us. Her eyes were boring hard into mine, narrowed in anger.

"I hope..." Alex squeaked. She cleared her throat, "we're still gonna kick your ass though!"

"Can you guys handle Nick while I take care of Rose?" I asked.

"No problem," Jimmy grinned.

"We can take him," Alex smirked. She reached into a pouch on her toolbelt, grabbing a handful of guardian's power.

She threw it to the ground, effectively wrapping us around a cloud of white. When it cleared, Alex and Jimmy were in front of Nick looking ready to attack. Rose hadn't moved at all.

"Red?" I asked tentatively.

Her lips curled up in a snarl as she took a step towards me.

"Red, I don't want to hurt you, and I know you don't want to hurt me," I stated, holding my hands out in front of me. "The black magic is controlling you, you don't want to hurt anyone...well, except Nick, I'm sure."

"I don't want to hurt you," she smiled with false sweetness, "I want to _kill_ you."

I gulped, "Rose, please. Fight the black magic that's inside you, you aren't like this!"

She was even closer. "Why would I fight it? I like the new me, I'm much more powerful this way. And I won't have you standing in my way!"

She fired a black with red-tinted spell streak at me, I jumped out of the way, unleashing one of my own; only to knock her off her feet, not to actually hurt her.

Rose hissed before hurling another one at me, which I dodged as well. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Alex and Jimmy going at it with Nick. Alex was holding a spray bottle, while Jimmy's arm was outstretched, fire shooting out of the hand.

My face instantly stung as I was flung backwards and hit the wall. I moaned as I lay on the floor, pain shooting up my back.

Rose was grinning sadistically, a look I hope I'd never have to see again.

"And Nick actually thought you were threatening," she scoffed. "Some king you are."

I clenched my teeth together. I knew it wasn't really her, but she was really starting to piss me off.

"Why won't you fight me? Is it because you're that weak?" She pointed a finger at me, "once I'm through with you, I'll complete my transformation to a Dark witch."

"Not while I'm still breathing," I growled, hurling an orange blast of magic towards her legs.

She was caught off guard as her eyes widened and she fell back a few feet.

I walked to where she landed, towering over her. "And you of all people should know I'm not weak; I'm only holding myself back because I don't want to hurt you. Now if Nick were in your place, that'd be a different story." I wiped a trail of blood below my chin from her attack to my face.

She growled as she tried to shoot another magic blast at me. I merely slapped it away with my hand.

Rose glared daggers at me as she slowly stood. "I'm going to kill you," she lowly threatened.

I chuckled as I side-stepped her punch, manuevering my way around her to pin her arms behind her.

"You know, it doesn't matter what you say, Red," I whispered in her ear. She stopped struggling in my grasp, "you would never kill me, because the real you would never allow it to happen."

She wriggled around, "yeah right! You're just afraid!"

"I don't think I'm in any position to be afraid right now, you're the one who has her arms pinned from behind by her opponent."

"Let go of me!" She cried out, starting to struggle again.

"Calm down, you wouldn't want me to accidentally slip and kiss you, would you?" I smirked.

"You wouldn't dare!" she screeched.

"Hmm, maybe I would." I turned her around, crushing my mouth against hers. Hopefully this will get her mind back...not that kissing her is a punishment for me.

She stilled, her lips not moving at all. I pulled back, staring into her face, hoping for the best.

Her eyes faded into the dark brown color that I loved, her mouth slightly open.

"Huh?" she questioned, then recognition dawned when her eyes focused. "Darren?"

I breathed a sigh of relief. "Yes, it's me, Rose."

"How did you-Nick had me tied up, he threatened to do...inappropriate things to me,"

My eyes darkened at that. I was going to rip him apart.

"He wanted me to breathe in black magic, he-" she stopped.

"What? What is it?" I asked.

"I-" her eyelids drooped, "I don't feel...so good..." she started to wobble.

"Hey, easy, easy. I got you," I spoke, holding on to her shoulders.

She glanced up at me, but this time her eyes were black.

I took a step back as she grinned at me.

"I don't lose that easily, Darren."

* * *

I dodged out of the way of Nick's spell, throwing some guardian's powder at his face. He was blinded for a few seconds, but it was all I needed.

"Now, Jimmy!"

My-friend? Boyfriend?-took his cue as he hurled a fire ball at Nick.

He screamed when it hit him, stumbling into the wall behind him for support. I took this opportunity to whip out my spray bottle, then started spraying him everywhere. I took special care to cover his hands so he couldn't cast any spells.

"What the hell is this?!" he growled, pushing against the inky, sticky substance.

"I don't know, but it helps me, and that's all that matters," I smirked, then turned towards my fighting partner. "Good job, I think we're done here."

"I did most of the work, you just threw powder at him and stuck him to the wall," Jimmy rolled his eyes.

"He would still be loose if it wasn't for me!" I glowered, to which he started snickering.

"I'm going to get out of here! Rose will free me, she's loyal only to me, she's-"

"Oh shut up!" I snapped, aiming the bottle to his mouth. I smiled when all I could hear was mumbling.

Jimmy chuckled.

"Hey, let's see how Darren's doing," I suggested, turning towards the opposite end of the room.

Darren and Rose were firing at each other with magical beams, some of hers were hitting him in the chest, arms, etc. while his hardly ever hit her at all. And if they did, they hit her in the feet or legs. It was obvious he was trying to hit her in the least painful areas as possible, also he was much slower than her, a sign that he was holding back.

"We gotta help him, I'll distract her while you spray her with that...black stuff," Jimmy said, then ran up to the magical battle.

Jimmy followed through on his plan. He ran in front of Rose, going in zig-zag directions while taunting her. She tried hitting him with a spell, and that's when I came up behind and sprayed her.

Her head whipped around furiously, at first she locked eyes with me, then she saw the black substance at her feet.

She tried moving them, but to no avail. "What is this?!" she hissed in anger, still trying to move.

"Yeah, you're not getting out of that anytime soon," I smirked. "Sorry, Rose."

"You're going to be sorry," she promised. She lifted a hand, but I able to spray it just it time. I did the same to the other hand.

Jimmy helped Darren up, who looked like he could've been better. His clothes (he changed us into regular clothes at the last minute so we would be comfortable) were ripped in some parts, his hair was slightly messy and he was a little sweaty, but overall he looked fine.

"You okay, man?" Jimmy asked to make sure.

Darren nodded, "I'm fine." He chuckled, "I never knew how hard it could be to _not _hit someone."

Neither of us laughed with him, instead looking at the deranged girl that was once our best friend.

* * *

**A/N:**

**lovethatignites: First, let me say how much I love your new profile pic :D Lol love your threat in the beginning of your review XD While that idea can be romantic...I don't know, I just feel like it's a cliche way to end it. Thank you for the suggestion though, I do appreciate them :) Omg, the ending of your review X'DDD**

**Guest: Thanks!**

**delightisadream: I love how I can get so many people angry because of a fictional character, without sounding morbid or anything, it makes me smile :) Glad you liked the comeback! **

**shadowhunter167: Thank you :D Hmm, I think he does. Lol I love how you said he 'didn't need it' X'DDDDD**

**angelcreature13: Luckily she didn't ;)**

**amazing fan: Thank you!**

**jemma lover: Thank you so much :D And I'm actually proud of this story when it comes to updating lol **

**alli211: I hope they can get her back...**

**TotallyCray-Cray: XD**

**harmonizergirl1202: Darren is much more powerful than her, he wouldn't be kidnapped easily :)**

**OhMyGigi: While I love the idea of a Jax freak out, I think I have the perfect ending planned :) Thanks for the review! **


	26. Chapter 26: Energy

**Chapter 26**

"Before I try to change Rose back, there's something else that needs to be done," I said, walking over to Nick.

I cast a spell to remove the inky substance from his mouth. Then, I punched him as hard as I could across the face.

His head turned with the force of the punch, then slowly turned back to face me with a glare. I gave him one of my own before pulling his shirt collar so we were directly face-to-face.

"Believe me, I would love nothing more than to kill you. After you tricked Rose, turned her into a Dark witch and made inappropriate comments to her, I would love nothing more than to destroy you. However, no matter how evil you may be, I know Rose would be upset if I killed someone. I don't want her to see me as a murderer."

He rose an eyebrow, regarding me with a cocky grin. "Then what do you plan to do with me, _Your_ _Majesty_?"

"Nothing physical...have fun rotting in Limbo."

His eyes widened in sudden fear, but it wasn't enough to make me change my decision. Without any sympathy I cast the spell to transport him there.

The wall was bare, just as it had been before we arrived here. He wasn't going to bother anyone for a _long _time.

"What did you do?!" Rose shrieked when I walked back over to her, as she struggled against the black stuff.

I ignored her as I faced Jimmy and Alex. "I think I know how to change her back. It's never been attempted before, it's just a theory, but-"

"Do it," Alex ordered. She glanced sadly at her, "I can't stand to see my best friend like this."

Jimmy nodded.

"Me neither," I whispered. "Do you guys remember that scene from _The Little Mermaid _when Ursula took Ariel's voice?"

"Yeah...why?" Alex asked, confused.

"That's how I'm going to try to suck the black magic out of her, by reaching in and taking it," I replied with conviction.

"You're going to stick your arm down her throat?!" Jimmy exclaimed.

I rolled my eyes, "no. I'm going to create two magical arms made purely of Light magic, then they will reach down and suck the black magic out of her." I stopped to pick up a bottle from a nearby desk, so I would have a place to put the black magic. "She won't be hurt...but I might be."

"Wait, what?" Alex questioned.

"It's going to take a lot of power to do this spell," I glanced down at the Crystal, taking it and using my finger to glide over the smooth surface, "hopefully this will help."

They didn't say anything.

"Stand behind me, I'm going to cast the spell now."

They complied.

I looked at the struggling, screaming girl. "I'm going to bring you back, Rose. I promise."

I breathed in deep, then slowly let it out.

_"This girl is truly sweet and pure_

_She was changed by an evil force_

_A grave mistake, but I know a cure._

_My magic must be the source._

_I need a helping hand, to pull out the black magic._

_For her to stay a Dark witch forever, would be tragic."_

A bright orange hand appeared out of my palm, giving a quick look to the Crystal I saw that it was glowing. I ignored the growing sweat on my face as I went ahead and controlled the arm to go down Rose's throat.

I kept it there for a couple seconds, but it was enough. I was beginning to get really tired by the engery required for this. Gritting my teeth, I slowly lifted my arm up which would make the magical one rise as well.

I grunted as I turned to Jimmy and Alex. "Take this bottle, then make sure all the black magic gets inside it!" I didn't think I'd have enough energy left to do that on my own.

Jimmy hurriedly took the bottle.

"Get ready," I warned through clenched teeth.

He nodded.

"Now!" I gripped my right arm with my left, helping it to lift the magical one. Finally, my orange magical arm came out, in it's grip a trail of black magic. I guided it towards Jimmy, who was able to start sucking it up.

I was beginning to get lightheaded.

The magical arm was gradually disappearing as more and more black magic came out of Rose. I fought to keep awake, to keep standing, to save her.

What felt like an eternity later came Jimmy's voice.

"I got it all!"

I let the arm disappear. My own were by my side. Black spots were starting to invade my vision. My surroundings were beginning to tilt.

"Darren?" I heard Rose's confused voice. She sounded far away. "Darren!"

I let the darkness welcome me.

**A/N: Next chapter will be the last one, readers! Thank you all so much for your reviews, they're wonderful! :D Unfortunately, I'm tired and have a slight headache, so I won't be able to reply to every review. But as always, I appreciate EVERY SINGLE ONE! :D**

**I couldn't kill Dick...I know he deserves it, but I think that Rose (no matter how much she hates Dick) wouldn't want Darren to kill someone. **

**xDreamingAtMidnightx: I'm sorry you were there again, but at least you're okay :) Ugh, sorry you had to deal with that Jacob kid, sounds like an asshole :/ I loved your review, thank you! :D**

**OhMyGigi: I'm not sure, I remember Andi using it when she was being held captive in Mia's basement. **

**jemma lover: Thank you :)**

**lovethatignites: Haha, Alex XD Ohhh, okay ;D And who said that I'm ending it... ;)**

**delightisadream: Thank you :D Kissed a Miller... X'DDD**

**Jazmyn45: Thanks ;) I'm happy a reader caught that, there are lots of clues in a lot of my chapters ;)**

**Jemma4evs: You're not rude :) Yes, that's what happened. Anyway, I think you'll like the last chapter :)**

**Jemma fan: Just click on my username/author name then scroll down my profile to find the links :) Thank you for the sweet and great review! :D**


	27. Chapter 27: It's Our Time

**Chapter 27**

"Darren!"

Luckily Jimmy caught him, but I was still panicky. "Guys, let me out of this! What's wrong with him? What's going on?!"

"You're back!" Alex exclaimed, crushing me with a hug.

"Um, I was never gone...well, besides when I was kidnapped. But tell me what happened," I tried moving my feet, "and please get me out of this!"

"Oh, yeah!" She replied, reaching for a spray bottle that was on a toolbelt which was secured around her waist. Where did she get that?

She sprayed some blue liquid at my feet, then the tar stuff disappeared. I used my freedom to run over to the unconscious Darren.

I bit my lip as I observed his pale face, the only part of him moving was his stomach, which was steadily rising and falling. "Is he okay? What happened?"

"Nick turned you into a Dark witch, and you followed his orders. You and Darren had a magic duel, then Alex trapped you with that tar stuff. Darren sent Nick to Limbo, then he saved you. He passed out from using too much energy," Jimmy replied forlornly. Then, he gave a half-smile. "But I'm beyond happy to see you back to normal, Rose."

"Me too," I smiled. I glanced down at Darren, frowning. "Is he going to be okay?"

"He should be, I don't think there's any internal damage," Jimmy answered.

Suddenly, a low moan was heard.

"Darren?" I asked, touching his shoulder.

He slowly opened his eyes. "Rose?" He frowned, "you better be back to normal after all that I went through." However, I knew he was only teasing with the way he smirked at the end.

I smiled, "yes, I'm back to normal. Thank you."

I leaned down, prepared to give him a reward, when Darren put a hand on my shoulder, stopping me.

I rose an eyebrow in confusion, while he merely looked behind me towards my best friends. "Um, yeah, thank you for everything. You were both great...but, you can go now."

"Wait, what?" Alex questioned.

Darren pointed a finger at the two of them, a burst of orange magic hit them, then they vanished.

"Where'd they go?" I asked.

"I sent them back to the dance," he replied. "Now we have some privacy. Um...do you by any chance know exactly _who _I am?"

The corners of my mouth tugged down as I thought. Then, the memory came flooding back to me.

"Yeah, Nick said that you were the Chosen One. Is that true?"

He nodded, "I am."

I breathed in deep. Hearing it was one thing, but for him to confirm it...

"He also said that you are the King of the Magic Realm...is that true, too?" I was afraid of the response.

Darren nodded again. "I am."

My eyes widened, I couldn't believe it. Darren? A King? "How?"

He took a breath, then let it out slowly. "When I was born, the Council immediately knew I was the Chosen One by a star-shaped birthmark on my foot. Around the time I was born, well, around when all of us were born, there was a growing threat of Dark witches and wizards who used black magic, a chaotic magic that is hard to control and dangerous, but very powerful. The witches who tried to use it would turn evil, the black magic would consume them. The Council needed a person to rise against this threat, to protect the Realm. Naturally, as the Chosen One, I was picked. Growing up I learned how to be a King, to make good decisions for everyone, and practicing my magic everyday. I know I was a jerk at school, but that was only a front; to escape from my kingly mindset and that."

"Is that how you know all those languages?" I asked quietly.

He grinned, "as King of the Realm, I need to be able to communicate with my people."

"So what languages do you know?" I questioned, curious.

"English, German, French, Spanish, Italian, Portuguese, Russian, Japanese, Dutch, Swedish, Chinese, Greek, and I've recently started to learn Arabic."

"Wow," I whispered in awe.

"Yeah," he smiled.

Another memory came to mind. It made me gulp, shying my eyes away from him. Nick was lying when he said I was the Queen. There's no way I can be.

"What's wrong?" he asked, serious.

"Nothing," I lied.

"You can tell me, Red," he rubbed his knuckles along my cheek, "I want us to start being honest with each other." I ignored the growing heat in my cheeks.

"Is it true," I paused, looking away, "that I'm the Queen of the Magic Realm?"

He didn't respond, until I heard a sigh. "Yes, you are."

My head snapped up to meet his gaze. "Wait, I am?! How? I didn't-"

"Let's start off by saying that I've liked you for awhile now." My cheeks burned at that admission, "last year, during the summer, the Council came to me saying that I needed to pick someone to rule by my side, to be my Queen. You were the first girl to come to my mind," he smiled. "I told them I picked you, but then we agreed not to tell you about it. I didn't want you to know because I didn't want it affecting your daily life. Also, I wanted to have us date, get to know each other more, so you would be more inclined to say 'yes, I will be your Queen.' I mean, I highly doubt if I just asked you randomly you'd say yes. But mainly, I wanted you to have a choice. You don't have to be the Queen if you don't want to be, you're free to make your own decision."

I bit my lip, thinking about everything he said. "What happens if I say refuse?"

Darren sighed, "well, I guess I'd rule the Realm by myself. At least, until I can find a witch suitable for the job to rule with. See, here's the thing," he rose into a sitting position, his blue orbs staring into my brown ones. His lips curved into a grin, "I want a Queen who I can love and is smart enough to be able to handle the job. I personally think you can fulfill those two things. I mean," his lips brushed against mine, "you already have the first step completed."

Oh my God. He loves me. Darren Blaze loves me. Me. Do I love him? I don't know. What if he gets mad if I don't say it back? What if he'll hate me if I don't return it? What if-

His gentle kiss disrupts my panicked thoughts.

Slowly, he pulls away, smiling. "So...would you like to be Queen? You can back out at any time, but this way, we can better prepare you for the role if you wanted to fulfill it."

"Prepare me how?" I asked tentatively.

"You would have to take 'Queen lessons,'" he rolled his eyes, "from the Council, mainly Barbara. Yes, Barbara is a member of the Council. Anyway, Barbara would tutor you on how a Queen acts, inform you of the duties one has."

"I won't have to learn all those languages, will I?" I asked. I didn't even know German all that well!

He chuckled, "no. If you want to, you're free to do so. Otherwise don't bother. It's only necessary for one of us to be bilingual. So...what do you think?"

I bit my lip again, gazing at the ground. Did I want this?

I returned my attention to Darren. His lips were upturned in the slightest smile, an encouraging one. I could tell he was hoping I would say yes, even though he wouldn't make the decision for me.

I furrowed my eyebrows. Honestly, I don't think I can imagine life without him at this point. Even when I hated him, it would still be weird if he wasn't around one day. I wasn't sure if this was a phase or puppy love or whatnot, but at this point I can't imagine life without him.

He said I could back out at any time, so I wasn't committed. My fate wasn't set in stone with this single answer, right here right now. Yet, a tiny part of me really _wanted _it. I wanted to be Queen of the Magic Realm, ruling by his side.

I didn't know what I would have to do, but that's okay. Darren said that Barbara would teach me all that I would need to know.

Maybe I can do this. Maybe I was meant for this.

I smiled, nodding. "Okay."

Darren's eyes enlarged. "Really?"

I nodded again. "I'll be your Queen."

He smiled brightly, cupping my face with his hand. He leaned in for a second, then stopped, looking around.

"We should probably get out of here, before a Dark witch shows up," he said.

"Yeah, I think that would be best," I laughed.

Grinning, he tele-transported us back to the dance. Music was still going. Looking at the clock, I saw that there was about five minutes left of the dance; time for one last song.

"My Queen," Darren held out a hand, "would you do me the honor of sharing this dance with me?"

I giggled, nodding and taking it. "Of course, my King."

I placed my arms around his neck, while his hands went to my waist.

_I want you to know, that it's our time._

_You and me bleed the same light._

He smiled, pulling me closer.

_I want you to know, that I'm all yours._

_You and me run the same course._

For the first time in awhile, I felt happy and content. Everything was going to be okay. Glancing to my right, I noticed Jimmy and Alex dancing together. Hm, didn't see that coming. Then again, we're all best friends, so it's not unusual for two of them to dance together.

Darren placed two fingers under my chin, directing my attention back to him. He smirked, then leaned his head down. Smiling, I kissed him back.

So far, I'd say this year is going pretty good.

I can't wait for next year.

* * *

**A/N: So, here is the end! Well, sort of. See, I'm going to write a sequel ;D It was so fun writing this and I hope you all enjoyed the ride as well!**

***lyrics are from Selena Gomez and Zedd's 'I Want You to Know'**

**So, I'm unofficially declaring 'I Want You to Know' by Selena Gomez and Zedd Roserren's song. Kinda like how I made 'Never Knew I Needed' by Ne-Yo Jemma's song ;)**

**5mairer: Thank you, hope you liked this one!**

**lostadventure: Thank you!**

**harmonizergirl12: This confirms it :)**

**delightisadream: Thanks :) I think this is the first time that a Miller is trusted X'D**

**JustAJaxLover: I thought so, but I wasn't sure.**

**angelcreature13: Thank you so much :')**

**Jazmyn45: Omg thank you! To say that...it really builds my confidence of becoming a writer myself one day :'D Thank you!**

**TotallyCray-Cray: Thank you! I hope they're peanut butter ;)**

**amazing fan: Thank you :)**

**OhMyGigi: Lol XD**

**jemma fan: Thank you :) And don't forget that you're free to imagine the characters how you want :)**

**Jemma4evs: I always try to :) **

**jemma lover: Thank you :) And I already have a scene in the sequel that involves Darren having a chat with Jax ;D**

**Guest 19: He will ;)**


	28. Chapter 13 Deleted Scene

**What would have happened if Rose found out about Dark witches and wizards much earlier? While writing chapter 13, this idea came to mind, but I ended up deciding to expose Rose to the knowledge of Dark witches near the end. I would've fully deleted this scene from my computer, but thought that you guys might like to read it, see what could have been. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 13-Deleted Scene**

I screamed.

"No! Let me go!" I started squirming, trying to break free of this hold, but to no avail.

Suddenly, I was in a room. A room with white walls, a flatscreen tv, a desk with a laptop on it, a bed, and various other items. But the most prominent things were the pair of icy blue eyes staring into my own.

"Darren?" I asked in confusion.

"Are you okay? You're not hurt, are you?" He questioned, looking me up and down for any injuries.

"N-no, I'm fine," I replied. "How did you know where I was?"

"I heard you talking with Jimmy and Dick in English about it. I got worried because I've never heard of the place in my life. I cast a spell to see what you were doing, and turns out you were in danger. I tele-transported there and got us back to my house," he explained.

I watched him with wide eyes, not even bothering to correct him on Nick's name. "I don't understand, why was I in danger? I mean, it was only supposed to be a haunted house attraction..."

"That's because it doesn't exist, like I said, I never heard about it before," he answered.

"That would explain why there weren't any people there," I thought aloud. "Except for those voices...Darren, who were they?"

He sighed, rubbing a hand along the back of his neck, looking pained.

"Tell me," I pressed.

Darren let out a breath. "Rose, they were Dark witches and wizards; they practice black magic, hence the name of the so-called attraction."

"Dark witches and wizards? Black magic?" I asked, completely confused.

"There are some witches and wizards that are good, like you and me. Then there are the Dark ones, who practice black magic. Black magic is extremely dangerous, if the right spell is cast, a whole city can die. It's unpredictable and chaotic, that's why most witches and wizards don't practice it."

I took a shaky breath, taking it all in. "So, some crazy witches and wizards are after me? Why?"

"I don't know," he replied quickly. "Point is, I'm glad you're safe."

I smiled, "thanks for getting me out of there, I owe you."

A slow smirk appeared on his features, "anything?"

My eyebrows lowered in puzzlement, "anything what?"

"Anything...like, you owe me anything?"

"...yes?" I answered, unsure. Was I going to regret this?

His smirk deepened. "Well, in that case, I want a kiss."

My eyes bugged out, mouth dropping open in shock. "A-a-a what?!"

"You heard me," he grinned, "I want a kiss; seems only fitting for your king in shining armor who rescued his fair queen."

"But-but I have a boyfriend!" I squeaked, cheeks well beyond heated.

Darren rolled his eyes, "fine then. I'll claim my kiss when you dump him, how's that?"

"I'm not dumping him," I glared.

"Even though he led you and your friends to a house infested with Dark witches and wizards?"

"Nick didn't know that! And-OH MY GOD! Jimmy and Alex! Are they okay?!" I panicked. "They weren't answering when I called for them!"

"Let me see," he murmered, pointing his finger at a wall. He moved it as if he was drawing a rectangle, orange magic on the tip of his finger and on the wall. Soon, an image fizzled to life; it was of Alex sleeping in her bed.

"Is she okay?" I whispered.

"She's fine, they don't care about humans. They probably tele-transported Jimmy and Alex to their homes before they were about to take you," he replied.

"Nick, too?"

He paused, his expression going dark. "Maybe."

"Maybe? Why maybe? He's not hurt, is he?"

"No, no. I'm sure he's fine, perfectly okay," he muttered sarcastically.


End file.
